The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love
by luisfilipe032
Summary: Annabeth died a year ago in a car crash. Percy was devastated. What will he do? Will he ever get over her? When the Gods approach him, Percy may just find the answer in the most unsuspecting of places. Then, a new prophecy is issued, and secrets come to light. Will our hero prevail? (Rated T because of some violence and kissing are or may come to be involved but nothing too harsh.)
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**  
 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ , you probably won´t understand half of the story.**  
 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often ( _Heroes of Olympu_ s style).**  
 **This is my first time publishing a story so I'm still getting acquainted to the controls. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. I'll post a couple of chapters and see how they're received. If the reaction is good, I'll continue to post regularly.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter One

 **PERCY**

How long had it been? How long since the love of his life had been taken away from him? How long since Annabeth had died?

A year. This exact same day, a year ago, one of the most powerful demigods ever, one of the seven from the Great Prophecy who defeated Gaea and the Giants, had died in a car accident.

Stupid drunk driver. He was so wasted that he didn't notice he was driving on the wrong side of the road. Annabeth still tried to veer but the drunk man slammed into her door. She died; the drunk driver survived. Percy wanted to kill him. But the anger he felt was quickly replaced with self-loathness.

"If I had been there…" he thought to himself "I could've done something."  
Not a day went by that he didn't thought of this.

Two days later, a ceremony was held at Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were there in weight; Carter and Sadie Kane, Annabeth's and Percy's egyptian magician friends were there also present; Annabeth's father, Frederick, along with her stepmother and half-brothers; Annabeth's cousin, Magnus, the Norse demigod and einheri (meaning he died and was brought to Valhalla, so he could fight as one of Odin's warriors in Ragnarok - weird, right?); the Hunters of Artemis, led by Thalia Grace, one of Annabeth's oldest and closest friends, who was almost as heartbroken and sad as Percy; and, of course, every Olympian God with a cabin in camp (including Hera, to everyone's surprise).

Hades himself conducted the ceremonies, helped by Thanatos. In the huge crowd, rare were the faces clean of tears., but none like Athena's and Frederick's. Percy sat in a corner, shocked. Thalia did her best to comfort him but she too was badly shaken. Then, Hades made an announcement:

-Due to the great feats and accomplishments of this brave demigod, the Judges and myself have decided to grant Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, direct entrance to the Isles of the Blest.

Even Percy had let out a cheer at the time.

After a few speeches, it was time to burn the Burial Shroud. It was beautiful: a long, grey sheet with a big owl, Athena's sacred animal right in the middle. There were representations of Annabeth's greatest achievements embroiled in the fabric: a small labyrinth with the Greek delta in it; a replica of the Argo II; a small Athena Parthenos; even a golden laurel with the letters SPQR beneath it, the symbol for Camp Jupiter, courtesy of the Praetors Frank and Reyna.

Three people came forward to burn it: Athena herself, Frederick and Percy. Together, they lit the shroud using the torches they had in hand. They stood watching as the ashes rose in the starry night sky. At the same time, Hephaestus' kids from cabin nine shot a bunch of firecrackers into the sky, which exploded to reveal moving images of Annabeth's most marking moments at camp. Percy got teary eyed when he saw the two of them kissing at the bottom of the canoe lake.

After that, everyone started leaving. Percy stood by the hearth until Apollo's sun chariot started its journey across the sky. Leaving, Percy turned to see a little girl in the early daylight, tending the flames of the hearth. The goddess Hestia looked at him and shot him a wry smile, but Percy couldn't bring himself to smile back. Not with all the pain in his chest.

He went towards his cabin: cabin three, Poseidon's cabin. He was the only regular camper to stay there but his half-brother Tyson, the Cyclops, would share it with him when he came to visit. This was such a day. The big guy's pillow was wet from crying. Annabeth was a good friend to him to.  
Finally, Percy laid down and let all the pain out of his mind as a baffled scream. After a while, he fell asleep crying for his beloved.

And today, a year had passed. The pain was still there, although it was a tiny bit weaker.  
After three months of begging, Percy had finally convinced his cousin Nico, son of Hades, to agree to his demands.

Preparing himself to what could be the last hours of his life, the hero of Olympus walked out of his cabin, a low, sea-green building with corals in the windows, sea-shells incrusted in the walls and tridents hung up on the door.  
Steeling his resolution, Percy walked towards cabin thirteen, Hades' cabin. The black obsidian building reeked of death; the path leading to the entrance were littered with bones and jewels; the green flames in the braziers shot long shadows across the path; the black stygian iron doors were topped by white skulls.

Percy knocked and the door opened, revealing Nico DiAngelo, the single occupant. He was sixteen, three years younger than Percy. He had a pale constitution and black hair, like a raven's feathers. His once dull eyes were full of life and joy. Kind of ironic seeing he was the son of Hades, God of the Dead.  
When he saw Percy, his eyes faltered for a moment.

-Are you ready? – asked the son of Poseidon

-I'll ask you one last time, Percy. Are you sure you wanna do this?

-Tartarus himself would kneel to the gods before I went back with my decision.

Nico seemed satisfied with this answer. Percy knew first-hand the ruthlessness of the pit god as he had fought him when he fell there with…Annabeth.

Grabbing Percy's shoulder, Nico warned:

-Hold on!

And they slipped into the shadows.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **and** _Heroes of Olympus_ , you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often ( _Heroes of Olympu_ s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.

I appreciate any reviews and ideas.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter Two

 **PERCY**

Shadow-travelling was…awful. The blackness spread infinitely around them; the cold sipped into their limbs; the silence overwhelmed them. As fast as they disappeared, they reappeared in a different place. They stood in front of a simple black obsidian throne. The floor was full of bones, jewels and precious metals. Screams filled the air along with a strong smell of sulphur, burnt flesh and rotting corpses. Nico smiled. Home, sweet home. Percy wasn´t as happy. The Underworld brought back bad memories: his first quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt and prevent a war; His swim in the River Styx to gain the curse of Achilles; and, the most painful of all, Annabeth's death. All he wanted was to get her back. He would threaten Thanatos himself if that's what it took. But, if all went has he planned, she would be back.

The demigods kneeled before the man in the throne. He was pale, with a hair like Nico's. His robes were a light shade of black and from time to time, an agonizing face stretched the fabric, as if trying to escape.  
-Uncle. – said Percy.  
-Dad. – said Nico, at the same time.  
Hades, God of Death and Riches, Lord of the Underworld, waved for them to get up.  
-Nico, so good to see you again. Nephew, what brings you to my palace?  
Percy swallowed in dry.  
-I need a favour.  
A look of understanding went through Hades' eyes.  
-I'm surprised you didn't come here sooner.  
-Your son was hard to convince.  
-I see. – Hades stopped for a while – I know what you're going to ask for, Perseus, but I can't bring Annabeth back from the dead. It's against the Ancient Laws.

Percy expected this. The Fates wouldn't allow anyone, not even a god, to break the Ancient Laws. So, he advanced with his reasoning.  
-The Ancient Laws forbid any soul to leave the Underworld because it would compromise the balance of the world. But, if you do as I ask, the number of souls will remain exactly the same.  
-How so? – asked an intrigued Hades.  
Nico gave Percy a look that said "Stop this while you can, please.". But Percy, being Percy, ignored him.  
-Because I'm offering mine in return.

Hades seemed to consider the offer. Percy continued:  
-I don't mind to spend eternity in the Fields of Punishment. I'm even willing… I'm even willing to be thrown in the deepest part of Tartarus if that's what it takes.  
A sad look sprayed itself on Hades' face.  
-I'm sorry, Perseus, but I can't.  
-Why?! – raged Percy  
-Because I made him swear on all things sacred that he wouldn't. – said a new voice coming out of nowhere.  
-Who are you? – asked Percy, loudly.

A bright, white light illuminated the room and a shimmering mist appeared. It started to solidify in the shape of a woman.  
-Don't you recognise me, Percy? I thought you loved me.

Percy was now crying. Of course, he recognised her. That voice, that look, that blond hair, those grey eyes…  
A few feet in front of him, smiling, stood Annabeth, the love of his life.


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **and** _Heroes of Olympus_ , you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often ( _Heroes of Olympu_ s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.

I appreciate any reviews and ideas.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter Three

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth looked at Percy, the love of her life. His black hair was shaggy; his sea-green eyes, once full of happiness, were now sad, dull and crushed. He had deep bags under his eyes.

For a brief moment, the old Percy seemed to come back and he hugged her protectively. Thunder boomed in the sky and Hades interrupted them:  
-Do what you must but your time is short. I ought to go, Zeus calls for a meeting. When you want to go home, nephew, walk through that door. – he pointed to a door on their right, covered in shadows, Nico, who had been sitting by his father's throne, nodded.  
Hades stood to leave but he turned one last time to say:  
-And, ah, nephew… Thank you for what you did all those years ago. It is nice to have a throne in Olympus.  
That said, Hades melted into a pool of shadows.

Annabeth gave Percy another hug, this one shorter than the first. Percy whispered:  
-Oh, Annabeth, I missed you so much.  
-I know, Percy. – she replied, sadly.  
-Then why? Why didn't you answer any of Nico's calls?  
Annabeth's wyes faltered.  
-Because I was expecting you to move on, Percy.  
-I'll never get over you, Annabeth. You were my one and only love.  
Tears rolled down her eyes.  
-No, Percy, you will. _You_ were _my_ one true love. But I was never meant to be _yours_. I know this much. – she gave Percy a quick kiss in the lips – I also know you'll get over me and you _will_ be happy. Trust me, Seaweed Brain.

Hearing his nickname made Percy smile and his old self seemed to gain more power over his wretched state of mind. This time, it was him who gave Annabeth a much longer kiss than the other. After that, he started walking towards the door Hades had indicated, followed by Nico.  
-Goodbye, Wise Girl. I'll try to visit.

Having said this, Percy disappeared through the door, leaving Annabeth behind. After a while, her form started to fade and she disappeared smiling at the thought of seeing Percy more often.


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Four

 **PERCY**

Percy appeared at the door of Hades' cabin, along with Nico. For the first time since Annabeth's death, he felt like he truly had a future ahead of him. He was still sad, sure. But now, he knew he could still be happy.

He let out a laugh, and Nico gave him a puzzled look.  
-I'm fine, cousin. I haven't been this fine in a very long time, actually. – Percy adopted a serious look this time – It was the Fates' will. And if I learned anything from all the quests I've done is that there´s no point in fighting destiny.

Nico smiled.  
-It's good to see the old you back, Percy.

Nico excused himself and went inside to rest. Shadow-travelling always took a toll on him.  
Percy nodded and walked to the arena, smiling as everyone looked weirdly at him.

The next few days were awesome. Percy was slowly starting to be himself again. His friends were also happy for him. That was the Percy they knew, not the pathetic excuse of the past year. To Percy, it was like waking up form a very long dream. Everything was… not good but, still, better than before.

Five days after his visit to the Underworld, Percy was walking down Half-Blood hill, next to Thalia's pine tree, when all of a sudden, a group of girls aged eight to sixteen materialized from thin air. They were all dressed in similar outfits: silver camouflaged hunting pants and a silver parka. They all had a bow and arrows strapped to the back and some had silver hunting knives in their belts.

When they saw him, the girls were surprised but one of them quickly shot out of the group and gave him a hug. She had black hair, electric-blue eyes and piercings. Under her unzipped parka, she wore a black T-shirt of some band. She had a silver bracelet in her right arm, symbolizing her station as the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, had tears in her eyes when she talked to her cousin.  
-I'm sorry I didn't visit more often, Kelp Head.  
-It's okay, Pinecone face. – Percy comforted her. Then, he whispered in her ear. – I talked to Annabeth.  
Thalia's mouth made a perfect O.  
-We'll talk later. – Percy assured her.

-Ah am… - interrupted a voice behind the son of Poseidon.  
He turned and came face to face with a girl, around twelve years old, dressed like all the others, with long auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. She said:  
-Nice to see you're doing well, Perseus.  
Percy smiled and replied:  
-Please, Lady Artemis, Percy will do just fine.  
The goddess of the Hunt and the Moon smiled back.  
-Please, Percy, you saved me from the weight of the sky and you saved Olympus twice. Artemis is fine.  
-Well then, nice to see you too, Artemis.  
Percy saw the moon goddess blush. Or was it just his imagination? He let the thought out of his mind. Artemis continued:  
-Will you accompany me through a walk in the woods?  
-My pleasure.  
Thalia asked:  
-Milady, may I go as well?

A look passed between Artemis and her half-sister. At last, she gave in.  
-Very well, you can come to.

 **ARTEMIS**

"Chaos be praised, what is wrong with me?" thought Artemis to herself when she blushed after hearing Percy´s answer "He's just a boy"  
"Calm down" said her rational side "Think straight. He saved you once and Olympus twice. Percy is your friend. That's why you blushed."  
"Yeah, that must be it."

When Percy accepted her request, she was really happy. Then, she heard Thalia. Immediately she shot a look towards her lieutenant and caught her intentions. So, she agreed to it.  
Artemis also caught some angry looks from the hunters targeting Percy. Some even grasped their bows. Perhaps they thought he would try to make a move on her. But the moon goddess wasn't worried. Percy would never do such a thing. He was the most honourable, selfless man out there. That's why Artemis thought of him as a friend.

The moon goddess started to walk down-hill towards the woods. Without turning back, she asked:  
-Coming?  
Percy and Thalia hurried to go after her. Artemis continued to give orders:  
-The rest of you, girls, head to cabin eight and make yourselves at home.  
They all nodded.

For a while, none of the three said anything. When they were already deep in the woods, Percy asked:  
-Why?  
Artemis simply said:  
-Why what?  
Why are you doing this? Why have we came here? What do you want?  
Artemis's look became serious, almost… hurt.  
-I wanted to know how you were doing. I've met many boys over the millennia, but none like you; you're honourable, selfless, loyal… And none of them was ever this shaken after losing who they loved.

Percy's eyes became wet and Artemis feared she had gone too far.  
-I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
-It's okay. – he tranquilized her – Annabeth was my first love. I'll never forget her. – Artemis felt her heart sink when he said this.  
"I'm just sad for a friend…" she assured herself. Percy continued:  
-But, I will move on, eventually. My talk with Annabeth helped to ease the pain.  
Artemis stopped, surprised.  
-You talked to her? 

Percy looked at Thalia when he answered and Artemis realised that was her objective.  
-Yes. I went to the Underworld and managed to talk with her.  
He proceeded to explain his talk with Annabeth. When he finished, Thalia was crying. She walked out of the woods, saying she needed time to think. They understood. That left Artemis and Percy alone in the woods.  
-If you don't mind me asking, what where you truly doing in the Underworld?

Percy faltered for a moment. When he answered, his voice was dead serious.  
-I went there to trade my soul for Annabeth's.  
-How far were you willing to go so that Hades brought her back?  
Without a single flinch, Percy replied:  
-I would spend eternity fighting every single monster in Tartarus while being forever trapped in the deepest parts of the Pit, if that's what it took.

A single tear rolled down Artemis's right cheek. Such selflessness. She hugged a surprised Percy.  
-You are the only real man I've ever met. I'm proud to call you my friend.

Percy patted her head, smiling.  
-Thanks, Artemis. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you.

Then, they heard a voice saying:  
-Olympus's sake, what are you two doing?


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Five

 **PERCY**

When Artemis hugged, and complemented him, Percy was shocked. But, after it passed, he hugged her back. Her auburn hair smelled like a forest after a rain. He felt blood rising to his cheeks.  
"Perseus Jackson, get a hold of yourself." he scolded himself "She's a maiden goddess. What are you thinking?"  
He tried to reason with himself "I'm just hugging a friend. There's nothing weird about it."

Then, they were interrupted. By his father nonetheless. Poseidon stood with his trident in his head. He had black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard and sea-greens eyes, a little darker than Percy's. He had a deep tan, sun wrinkles and scars in his hands, just like a fisherman would. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, leather sandals and khaki Bermuda shorts.

-Hey, Dad, what's up?  
-You're requested on Olympus, son. – Poseidon sent an angry look towards his niece. – Grab hold of my trident.

Percy did as his father asked and they flashed away. He reappeared at the throne room of Olympus. All the major gods were there, sitting in their thrones. Said thrones were organised in a semi-oval shape around the hearth, facing the door.

At the top sat Zeus. He had electric-blue eyes, like Thalia's, black shoulder length hair, neatly trimmed grey and black beard. He wore a dark blue striped suit. His throne was sculpted out of black marble, encrusted with gold and jewels. The armrests were shaped as eagle heads and the whole thing was topped by a huge golden eagle, with its wings spread wide open.

To Zeus's left sat his wife, Hera, wearing a simple white dress which shimmered with all the colours in the rainbow. The Queen of the Heavens had long chocolate-brown hair, braided with gold and jewels. She had a regal, beautiful face. Her throne was made of pristine white ivory. The back was sculpted to look like a peacock's tail feathers and the armrests resembled peacock heads.

At Zeus's right sat his older brother and Percy's father, Poseidon. His throne was a simple fisherman chair, made out of wood and leather, with a hold for Poseidon to put his trident instead of a fish pole.

In front of Poseidon, at Hera's left, sat Demeter. She had warm brown eyes and long black hair woven with dried grasses, which made it look like a wicker basket, in Percy's opinion. He wanted to laugh at the thought but he restrained himself. Demeter's throne was old fashioned, sculpted out of green malachite. Her dress, woven gold, green and brown, seemed to melt with the throne. Engravings of fields full of wheat and other cereals were all over the throne.

At Demeter's left sat Athena. Seeing her always reminded Percy of Annabeth. She had black hair and stormy-grey eyes. She wore a denim shirt, jeans and hiking boots. Her throne was fashioned out of grey granite. The armrests were sculpted as smiling gorgons, very lifelike. The back was shaped as an olive tree. The shield Aegis leaned against the side of the throne. The engravings depicted various arts and crafts.

In front of Athena sat Artemis, on the right side of Poseidon. When they flashed to Olympus, she had changed her appearance to that of a girl around Percy's age: nineteen. Her throne was made out of silver and the whole thing emitted a faint silver glow, especially the top disk, which resembled the full moon. Other than that, and the deer head shaped armrests, horns included, the throne was very simple.

To Artemis's right sat her twin brother, Apollo, dressed in jeans, loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt. He was a tall, blond guy who seemed to be in his twenties. His throne was very similar to Artemis' throne except it was made out of gold, emitted a yellow light, like the sun god's eyes, had armrests shaped as laurel tree branches, engravings of musical instruments and it was topped by a yellow disk, like the sun.

In front of Apollo sat Hestia, wearing a simple brown dress, in her favourite form; an eight-year old girl with brown hair, tied back by a scarf around her head. Her eyes were red and let out a warm, cosy feeling. Her throne was sculpted out of some sort of orange stone and resembled a living fire; the flames even seemed to move.

At Hestia's left sat Hephaestus, in a jumpsuit smeared with motor oil and grease. The name Hephaestus was written at the top of the pocket. The god of blacksmiths had a red, lumpy, misshaped face, with a thick brown beard, from time to time, sparkles would fly out of it or small fires would erupt somewhere in it. His throne seemed to be the most comfortable of all; fashioned out of bronze, on the outside, it looked like a La-Z-Boy recliner sofa. Levers, gears and other mechanical parts were everywhere.

In front of Hephaestus sat Hermes, ins a suit, like a business man. He had sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and elfish like features. His throne was made of silver and embroiled with precious metals and gems. The armrests were shaped as serpents and Percy thought he recognized George and Martha when he saw the phone resting in one of the armrests.

At Hermes's right sat Dionysius in a throne made out of intertwined, leafy grape vines. The god wore purple running shoes, beige shorts and a leopard spotted Hawaiian shirt. He had a puffy face and blood-shot watery blue eyes, from drinking. His hair was so black that it seemed purple.

In front of Dionysius sat Aphrodite. She was the embodiment of beauty. Her eyes, as well as her hair, seemed to change colours every time you looked away. Her face was the most beautiful that anyone had ever seen. Her satin pink dress made her curves stand out just in the right places. That same dress contrasted with her polished white marble throne. The armrests were shaped as doves and the back was sculpted as a dove with its wings spread and looking straight up.

At Aphrodite's left side sat Ares. The god of War had a smirk on his face. His black hair was cut short and he had scars in almost every visible piece of skin in his body. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a red muscle T-shirt under a black leather duster and dark sunglasses to hide his eye sockets, filled with explosions. His throne was made out of black steel. Engravings of war and destruction covered the whole thing. The armrests were shaped as huge boar heads, bearing huge fangs. But the most terrifying part of that throne was the seat. The white crude leather seemed to be made out of human skin.

Finally, in front of Ares sat Hades, wearing a black suit instead of his usual robes. His throne was the creepiest, even more so that Ares's. It was sculpted out of black obsidian; the arms and legs were shaped as bones; the back resembled a human ribcage. Here and there, precious gems and metals illuminated the engravings depicting torture and gruesome deaths. All of topped by a massive white skull.

Percy noted all of this in a matter of seconds. Then Zeus spoke:  
-Welcome, Perseus Jackson, hero son of Poseidon. It has been a while since we last saw you within these walls.  
Percy remembered. It was just after the Titan War had ended. But he didn't like to think about the war. It reminded him of everyone they had lost in order to reach peace.  
-Indeed it has. But, if I may ask, why was I brought here?

-It has been brought to the attention of this council that your feats should once again be analysed and rewarded. And so we have done.  
-By who?

As Percy spoke, darkness spread throughout the room. He instinctively reached for Riptide, in his pocket but, to his surprise, he saw all the gods kneeling.  
-By me. – said a voice coming out of the darkness  
-And who are you?  
-My, my… You don't recognize me? But we've already met, my dear Percy.  
-I don't recall that:  
-You sure? – the voice sighed – I'm your great great-grandfather, Perseus Jackson. I'm Chaos, the First to Exist.


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Six

 **PERCY**

-My, my… You don't recognize me? But we've already met, my dear Percy.  
-I don't recall that:  
-You sure? – the voice sighed – I'm your great, great-grandfather, Perseus Jackson. I'm Chaos, the First to Exist.

Percy was shocked; he didn't know much about Greek mythology but he knew he was talking to the creator.  
The darkness seemed to retreat a little.  
-I've just come to watch. – continued Chaos – I've become very interested in your future, Percy.

Zeus continued:  
-As I was saying, we deliberated for quite a while. The council unanimously agreed that your feats are indeed great and without you, we would've been doomed twice. As such, we agreed to offer you this gift a second and last time.  
Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, do you accept godhood?

Percy was pondering on it for a while. When he was about to say no a second time when he felt something push him forward. He turned but saw nothing. Then, he heard Annabeth's voice in his head saying "Go Percy, you deserve this. It's time to embrace your destiny."  
Taking a deep breath, Percy answered:  
-I gladly accept your offer.

All the gods looked satisfied. Chaos let out a laugh.

-This has been fun! I wish you the best of luck, Percy Jackson. And I do hope we meet again.  
Having said this, Chaos disappeared. Where the darkness was, now stood three very old ladies. Recognizing him, Percy bowed.  
-Ladies Fates.  
-Perseus Jackson. – they said in unison.  
Then, they started to introduce themselves:  
-I'm Clotho, the Spinner. – said the one on the left.  
-I'm Lachesis, the Measurer. – said the one in the middle.  
-I'm Atropos, the Cutter. – said the one on the right.  
-Are you ready for the ceremony? – they asked, back in unison.

-Wait. – said Poseidon to the Fates – We have a gift for him first.  
He stood and approached his son along with Hephaestus, who took something out of his pocket: In his giant hand, it looked like a toothpick. Signalling Percy to extend his arms, the god gave him a white sheet. Unwrapping it, Percy revealed a sword very similar to Riptide with a glowing, silver like blade and guard, with a grip involved in black leather and a sea-green, blue lined pommel. The sheath was the same colour as the pommel and was lying next to the sword.

-I see you have many questions, boy, but first let me tell you a story. Do you know what Olympian metals are? – Hephaestus asked Percy. He answered no.  
The blacksmith god continued:  
-Let's just say that Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold are a chap rip-off of Olympian Gold and Bronze. They kill monsters pretty easily, but Olympian metals are in a league of their own. These metals are extracted from the very roots of the world. The rarest of them is Olympian Platinum. It has to be purified using the waters of the Lethe, heated using the waters of the Phlegethon and tempered using the waters of the Styx. Very few could achieve this.

Hephaestus went on explaining how he made the weapons of almost every god using an Olympian metal. When he reached Dionysius staff, he started babbling about the impracticalities of having a wooden staff in a fight.  
At this point, even the Fates were getting impatient.  
-To the point, son. – said Zeus.  
-My point his when the Elder Cyclops made the weapons of the Big Three, they fashioned Hades' sword out of Stygian Iron. But, to make Zeus' Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident, they used Olympic Platinum. Your sword is made of the same material. And no, before you ask, it was not as powerful as the big Three's as it was made by yours truly with the help of Briares. But it is still a very powerful weapon. All it needs now is a name.

Percy gave it some thought.  
-Eternity. – he ended up saying.  
-Interesting name. Why chose it? – asked Poseidon  
-Because I'll use it to protect those I care about. For all Eternity.

Poseidon smiled at his answer. Grabbing a chisel out of his pocket, Hephaestus started to engrave the sword's name on the guard, in Ancient Greek: Aeon.

When he was done, he handed it back to Percy.

The Fates stood.  
-Let the ceremony begin! – they said, in unison.

All the gods extended their right hands and started to glow with energy. To Percy, it was like standing in a nuclear blast. Then, the Fates started chanting as one, in Ancient Greek:

-The Morae praise you, hero son of Poseidon. Let it be known, a new Olympian has risen.  
-He who destroyed Chronos shall rule over Time. – said Clotho.  
-He who defeated the Giants and refused Gaea´s seductions shall be given power over the earth. – said Lachesis.  
-He who united former enemies shall be praised above all other heroes. – said Atropos.

Then, it was the gods' turn to speak and, like the Fates, they did it in unison:  
-We accept this hero into our midst. Rise, Saviour of Olympus, Perseus Jackson!  
Let the heroes worship you as the God of Time, Tides, Tidal Waves, Loyalty, Quests and Heroes.  
May the wings of the Pegasi, your sacred animals, guide you far!  
May your swords, Aeon and Anaklusmos, serve you well in many battles to come!

It was time for the Fates to join the Gods in their chanting.  
-Let Golden Ichor flow through your veins!  
-Let your mortal essence be left behind!  
-Let yourself become the Fifteenth Olympian!

Percy was slightly shocked hearing this; the chanting continued:  
-Rise, Perseus Jackson, Lord of Time, Tidal Master, King of Demigods, Hero of Heroes, Scourge of the Giants and Bane of the Titans!

A bright, golden light illuminated the throne room as all the gods revealed their true forms. Percy felt a wave of power rush through his veins and he knew he was no longer a mortal. He had become a God.

When the light died down, the room had also changed. Now, there was a blank throne between Poseidon and Artemis, and Hades sat on the left of Ares, in front of Dionysius. Percy knew that blank throne was meant for him so, he approached it and sat. A new wave of power rushed through him and the throne changed: sculpted out of sea-green pearl, the throne was topped by an hourglass; the armrests were sculpted as waves; the legs were replicas of Riptide and Eternity; the back was shaped as a Pegasus, wings spread and head looking up. Zeus spoke:

-Welcome to the Olympian Council. Now the only thing missing is your palace. We have one last surprise for you. Meeting adjourned.

All the gods flashed out of the room, leaving only Artemis and Percy in the throne room. Shrinking to human size, the former approached the latter and told him.

-Welcome to godhood, Percy. Follow me, I'll show you were your palace is going to be built.


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Seven

All the gods flashed out of the room, leaving only Artemis and Percy in the throne room. Shrinking to human size, the former approached the latter and told him.  
-Welcome to godhood, Percy. Follow me, I'll show you were your palace is going to be built.

Shrinking to human size as well, Percy did as he was told. On their way, they passed a huge silver glowing palace with its own forest in the back.  
-That´s my palace. – explained Artemis – And yours is going to be right here.  
they were in front of a huge blank space, a hundred meters to the right of Artemis' palace.  
-You'll meet the architect and tell her how you want it to look like. Meet me here in ten minutes. I have something to ask you.

Before Percy could tell her to wait, she had already flashed away, leaving him alone. It was right then that a shimmering mist took on the form of a woman right in front of him. Annabeth smiled at Percy and he hugged her.

-Easy, Seaweed Brain, we've seen each other a couple of days ago.  
-I know, Wise Girl. – he let go of her – So you're the surprise the gods mentioned.  
-Indeed I am. A final task. To design and build your palace.  
-I'm glad it's you. You'll make it beautiful, no matter what. But I do have a couple of demands.  
-What do you want? – Annabeth sighed.  
-I want a training arena and a pegasi stable.  
-That's it?  
-Yap.

They both took a stroll around Olympus, just talking. But the time came when Annabeth had to leave and Percy had to meet with Artemis. Before he left, Annabeth gave him a silver drachma with a stamped owl.  
-When you want to talk to me, throw this into a rainbow, like an Iris-message and call my name. I'll hear it and come to meet you.  
-I only get one?  
-Don't worry. I'll put an endless supply of them in your palace.

Percy smiled and said his goodbyes, hurrying to where Artemis was waiting for him, because he was already late. "I'm not late:" he corrected himself, horrified "I'm _dead_."

Annabeth just vanished into thin air.

 **ARTEMIS**

"He's late." Artemis thought to herself.  
"Don't worry. He's just talking to Annabeth." she reassured herself. At that exact moment, Percy showed up.  
-Sorry I'm late.  
-It's okay.  
-What do you wanted to ask me?  
-I was thinking if you would like to travel with me and the Hunt for a while. You know… to clear the head.  
Percy seemed to be thinking about it.  
-Are you sure that´s okay? I mean, like, your hunters won't mind?  
-It'll be fine. It's just for a while, until your palace is ready.

Percy stayed silent a little longer. Artemis was going crazy. Finally, he said something:  
-I'll be glad to.  
Artemis smiled and had to restrain herself not to hug him.  
-Good. Let's head back to camp to rest. We leave tomorrow morning, at first light.

They flashed to Camp Half-Blood. There, they were received by a crowd of demigods, both Greek and Roman, cheering and yelling:  
-All Hail Lord Perseus, the Fifteenth Olympian.

They heard hooves clapping on stone and turned to see Chiron, the centaur teacher, along with the Praetors from Camp Jupiter, Frank and Reyna, and some of Percy´s closest friends, such as Grover Underwood, the satyr and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Thalia's brother.  
-Word travels fast, I see. – said Percy with a smirk.  
-Indeed it does, Lord of Time. – answered the centaur.

Percy smiled and directed his next sentence to the Roman Praetors:  
-And what are you doing here?  
It was Reyna who answered:  
-We heard you might be needing a cabin back here, and let's just say that Romans are fast builders.  
-For real? – asked Percy.  
"Gods, he's so dense, sometimes." thought Artemis. She said:  
-Yes, Percy, for real. Athena made the blueprints herself.  
-Cool. – was all he said. Then he quickly started chatting with Grover and Jason.

That night, there was a huge feast in Percy's honour. Everyone ate, drank and laughed. Then, the next morning came. The Hunters along with Artemis were waiting at the top of Half-Blood hill, but they were getting tired. Percy was already half an hour late. Growing tired, Artemis ordered Thalia to come with her and they barged into Percy's room in the Big House. Percy was snoring, only half covered with his sheets.

-Wake him up. – ordered Artemis to her half-sister with a smirk. Thalia happily obliged and gave Percy a huge electric shock.

She hurried to get out of there when a really angry god stood up with sword in hand. Artemis was clasping her belly of laughing so much. Percy's eyes first went to Artemis, then to the watch on his bedside table.  
A look of horror seized Percy's face when he realized what had happened.  
-Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Artemis.  
The moon goddess managed to stop laughing long enough to say:  
-It's okay. But hurry up, now.

Percy quickly got ready to go. He strapped Eternity to his waist and they both hurried to where the Hunters were waiting for them. Apparently, Thalia had told them what had happened because most of them had mean smirks all across their faces. Percy let out a baffled growl, which caused Artemis to chuckle. Composing herself, the goddess of the Hunt flashed them all to where they had last stopped the Hunt.

They appeared on a clearing in the forest.  
Artemis turned around and started to give orders:  
-All right, girls. We'll be staying here a couple of days so start mounting camp. You, you and you. – she pointed to Percy, Thalia and another Hunter – Come with me. We're going to scout the perimeter.

And so, they went, leaving the others behind. After a while, they encountered a pack of eight hellhounds. Artemis summoned her bow, Thalia and the other Hunter already notching arrows in the strings of their bows. Percy unsheathed Eternity and uncapped Riptide, the three-foot-long celestial bronze sword spreading to full length. Then, they came out of hiding and Percy quickly sent three of the monster back to Tartarus. Artemis shot two others and Thalia and the Hunter took care of one each.

But, before anyone could react, the last hellhound and the biggest of the eight shot towards Percy, hitting him in the side and making him loose both of his swords. Without other option, Percy proceeded to fight the monster with his bare hands. However, the mastiff's huge claws put the god at a disadvantage and they quickly made three gashes in Percy´s arm and another three in his chest. Panic flowed through Artemis. She didn't like to see Percy hurt. She notched an arrow in her bow string and quickly let go of it. The arrow went to lodge itself between the monster's eyes, making it crumble to dust which covered Percy.

-Thanks. – he said, covering his chest with his wounded arm.  
-You're hurt. – she noted, worryingly.  
-It's nothing. – he assured her – I just need to find some water to clean myself and heal. Nice shot, by the way.

They didn't find any more monsters the rest of the day. By the time they got back to camp, it was already getting dark. They had managed to catch two dears, which they roasted on the fire the Hunters had burning. They all ate until they were full. After that, Artemis and Percy walked each towards his/her tent, which were right next to each other: Percy's was sea-green with blue edges; Artemis' was silvery white, like the moonlight.

-Don't let the bed bugs bite. – joked Percy.  
-Goodnight, Percy. – replied Artemis, smiling and disappearing into her tent.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Eight

 **PERCY**

The last two months had been amazing. The Hunt was always moving, never staying in the same place more than a couple of days in a row, and they could only eat what they hunted (plus a few things on the side), which was a great way to improve tracking skills.

When they were not travelling or hunting monsters and other wild beasts, they were training. Percy was constantly trying out his newfound powers and improving them: he was stronger, faster, he had better reflexes and combat skills, he had increased control over water, he had some control over the earth and he could manipulate time. The latter was the hardest to control. It always felt like he had just ran a marathon.

That's why he had asked Artemis to train him in order to increase his resistance and control over his powers. Consequentially, they spent a lot of time together.

In the last three weeks, the goddess of the Hunt was bent on teaching him archery.  
How was he, you ask? Two words: he sucked. But, still, he endured it because he could spend time with Artemis.

Once a week, he would flash to New York to visit his mom, Sally, his stepfather, Paul, and his little baby sister, Mary.

Right now, he was being tortured… I mean scolded by Artemis for the millionth time.  
-Your stance is not right!

She corrected him and their hands touched. Percy felt himself blush and he could swear he saw the same happening to Artemis. He was so shocked that he let go of the arrow, and it imbedded itself on a tree trunk. They heard a small scream and slowly, a terrified Apollo, came out behind said tree.

-No need to kill me, little cuz.  
-Sorry, Apollo, I didn't mean to.  
-But I do! – replied an angry Artemis, pointing her bow at her twin brother.  
-Easy, little sis. I just came here to tell good old Percy that his palace his ready. – having said that, he flashed out before his sister could shoot him.

Just the thought of leaving gave Percy a heartache.  
-Too bad. – said Artemis. She sounded sad. – The Hunters were starting to get used to having you around.  
-Maybe I'll stick around a little longer.  
He could swear he saw Artemis' eyes glow brighter when he said that.

-Want to come with me to see my palace?  
-Can't. I got to go see someone.  
-Oh, okay then. See you later?  
-You bet!

They both flashed away. Percy showed up in front of his palace. It was beautiful. The whole building was sea-green, blue and gold. The windows were incrusted with sea-shells. The walls looked like waves and were filled with intricate engravings of different time periods. Above the door, replicas of Eternity and Riptide hung, crossed at the middle of the blades.

The inside was just as awesome: some walls were giant aquariums, others shimmered like the sea mist in the early morning, and the rest depicted his adventures. The floor was full of mosaic tiles with waves and boats that actually moved.

Outside, on the back of the house, a small path lead to a fountain from which sprouted a rainbow; next to it, a bowl was full of coins like the one Annabeth had gave him. With a smile, Percy realised what the fountain was for. The path also lead to stables, big enough for Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound to roam free. Behind the stables was a huge arena filled of training dummies, completed with its own forge and workshop.

Making his way to the fountain, he picked one of the coins and tossed it into the rainbow, just like Annabeth had said, and called her name:  
-Annabeth…  
A few moments later, her ghost took form in front of him.

-Hi there, Percy. Is something wrong with your palace?  
-No, it's amazing. I'm calling you for advice. 

Percy explained what he had been doing since they last saw each other, about a month ago. He explained how he felt on the last few weeks and asked for her advice.

-Well, Seaweed Brain, it seems you got yourself in a bad spot. But you already know what you want to do, don't you?  
-Yeah, but I'm not sure. Are you okay with it?  
She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.  
-Percy, I'm _dead_. Of course I'm okay with it. Now, off with you. Good luck, you're gonna need it.

Having said that, she vanished, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

How? How was it he managed to fall in love with Artemis?

 **ARTEMIS**

When Apollo showed up, Artemis was mad at him for interrupting. Then, when she realized Percy would no longer be staying with the Hunt, she was sad. THEN, when Percy told he would be sticking around a little longer, she felt her heart skip a beat. Gods, what was wrong with her!? She must've been sick.

So, when Percy went to see his palace, she flashed to Olympus to see her idiotic brother, the god of Medicine.

-APOLLO, GET YOUR USELESS ASS DOWN HERE! – she shouted, already in his palace.  
-Gee, little sis, no need to make me go deaf! – he said, appearing in front of her – What do you want?  
-I think I'm sick.  
-Oh really? Tell me the symptoms.

Artemis started to explain how she felt every time she was around Percy for the last couple of weeks. When she finished, Apollo had a smirk on his face.  
-Unfortunately, little sis, that's not my area of expertise.  
-What do you me… - she never finished that sentence because Apollo snapped his fingers and she appeared at the door of another palace. 

Recognizing it, she turned to leave but Aphrodite opened the door and pulled her in.  
-Artemis, sweetie, I've been expecting you for quite a while now.  
-What do you mean?  
-I've been watching you for some time. Also, Apollo told me.  
-It's nothing…  
-Come on, Artemis, you'll have to do better than that to trick dear old Aphrodite.  
-It's the truth!  
-Please… You know that is not true. You know how you feel. But, if you don't want to be helped, I can't help you. Now, out of my palace!

Artemis was red of anger. She flashed herself back to her tent, at the Hunt, before she did anything she might come to regret, and sat on her bed.  
She wanted to scream that Aphrodite was wrong. But she couldn't. Deep down, she knew the Love goddess was right. Admitting it made her feel calmer. 

She let out a laugh.  
"Ironic." she thought "I, the maiden feared throughout the world as the man-hating goddess, fell in love with Percy Jackson!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **It is my pleasure to announce that The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love has reached a thousand views already. Thanks to mall who read, favourited and reviewed.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Nine

 **PERCY**

"How could this have happened?" thought Percy "A maiden goddess?! The Fates must be laughing their arses off right now!"

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he even failed to notice Artemis and bumped into her. Apparently, she failed to notice him as well because she growled something like:  
-Watch where you're going, you reckless… - she stopped when she saw it was Percy who was standing in front of her. She blushed.  
-Sorry, Percy, I didn't know it was you.  
-No, Artemis, I'm the one who's sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going.

A couple of minutes passed without anyone of them saying. Artemis was the first to break the ice:  
-So… How was your palace?  
-It was amazing! – Percy´s eyes lit up when he started to describe what his palace looked like – I would love to take you there.  
-Maybe I'll accept your offer, one of these days.

They stared at each other a couple more seconds. Percy said:  
-Artemis, I… - he stopped himself  
-Yes? – inquired the goddess.  
"No, no, no… You can't tell her!" Percy scolded himself. He quickly composed himself.  
-I got to go do some…stuff. So, I need to go back to my tent.  
-Yeah, sure. See you at archery practice?  
-Sure!

Percy was laying on his bed, thinking about his situation. Of all the women in the world, mortal and immortal, he had to fall in love with the man-hating Moon Goddess.  
After thinking for a while, he made up his mind.

Soon, it was dinner time. After that, archery practice with Artemis.  
It was awkward. Every time their skins touched, Percy felt the blood rush to his face. Sometimes, he saw the same happening to her, although he couldn't understand why. After a couple of hours missing the target, Percy let out an idea:  
-Hey, Artemis… Why don't we do something different and do a couple hours of sword practice instead?  
Artemis seemed to think about it for a while. Finally, she gave in:  
-Yeah, why not?

Artemis let out her twin Olympian silver hunting knives. She gave them a twist and, in the dim moonlight that shinned in the clearing they were in, they shinned threateningly. Without further delay, Percy uncapped Riptide, the three-feet-long celestial bronze sword growing to full length. At the same time, he unsheathed Eternity. In the moonlight, the sword's glow was a darker shade of silver than Artemis's knives.

They stared at each other for a while; a couple of passing hunters stopped to look at the fight, although there was yet anything to happen. Without warning, Artemis leaped towards Percy, who side stepped easily.  
Artemis seemed a little surprised, bur the quickly recomposed herself. This time, Percy was the one to attack. Artemis diverted his sword with the hilt of her knives. But she failed to notice the ball of water behind her, only sensing it when it her in the back.

-Not fair! You used your powers!  
-I never said you couldn't use them.

The Goddess of the Hunt had an evil grin spread all over her face.  
-You're gonna regret this!

They were back at each other's throats. Stabbing, slashing, dodging, parring… None was making the other feel uneasy. At this point in time, almost all the Hunters were staring at the fight, with their mouths open.  
Percy laughed, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. When he became a God, he had gained better reflexes and he had also become stronger. Over the last couple of weeks, his control over his powers had also increased greatly. As such, he could go on like this all night.

Artemis changed her strategy: this was no longer a sword fight; it was an all-out fight to see which one was more skilled. So, Artemis sheathed her hunting knives and grabbed her bow; she started to fire a volley of arrows. Percy just created a wall of rock to stop them. But, in doing so, he lost sight of Artemis and she quickly disappeared in the bushes. From time to time, an arrow lunged at him, but he blocked.

Percy smiled. This was what he was waiting for. Expanding his senses, Percy closed his eyes, knowing Artemis would take the bait. He sensed the disturbances in the air moisture. So, he sensed her coming at him from behind, sneakily.  
Artemis leaped at him, not making a sound. Concentrating a little, Percy put her in a time-lock and turned around. Artemis was sure she would win with this surprise attack but horror quickly grew on her face when she realised she could only move her head.

-What have you done, Perseus?! – she growled at him.  
-You're forgetting my titles, Artemis.  
Realization struck Artemis and she mumbled:  
-The Lord of Time.  
Percy just smiled and put the tip of his sword to the Moon Goddess's throat. Instantly a huge number of bows was pointing at him but Percy ignored them.  
-Do you yield? – he asked.  
Artemis let out a sharp breath.  
-I do.

Immediately the time lock was broken and she could move again. Percy stood there, smiling. Artemis turned to her Hunters, who were staring, amazed, and ordered:  
-Time to hit the sheets, everyone. Goodnight.  
They all returned to their tents, although unhappily.

Percy cracked his neck.  
-That was a good fight. – he proclaimed.  
-Yes it was. I haven't felt that excited in a long time.

Artemis suddenly grabbed his shoulder and flashed them somewhere.  
They appeared on a beach. The moon was high in the sky and the water was calm. She sat on the sand, letting the water soak her feet. After a while, Percy sat by her side.  
-Can you feel it? – she asked.  
-What?  
-The Tides. The Moon fuels the Tides. Our domains are closest at this moment. I always liked to look at the moon to calm myself. I thought the tides might do the same to you.

As a matter of fact, Percy did feel the push and pull of the tides, and it was calming him.  
-Thanks. – he simply said.  
-You're welcome.

They just sat there, in silence, letting their respective domains calm their thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, Percy spoke:  
-Artemis, I need to tell you something.  
-What is it?  
Percy took a deep breath. "Now or never." he thought.  
-I'm leaving The Hunt.

 **ARTEMIS**

-What?! Why? – before Percy could answer, Artemis continued – Was it the Hunters? Did they prank you? I'll punish them, but…  
-It's not that, Artemis.  
Then what is it? You said you would be sticking around a little longer!  
-It's just that I would cause you a lot of trouble if I stayed. And _that_ is the last thing I want to do to you.

At this point, Artemis had tears running down her cheeks.  
-Why would you think that?

Percy had teary eyes.  
-Because… - he stated – I've fallen in love with you Artemis…

Artemis didn't react. On the outside, at least. Inside her own head, she was leaping with happiness. "He loves me! He loves me!" Her heart was beating faster than Apollo's sun chariot.  
Seeing no reaction, Percy continued:  
-I can't… I can't put you through the pain of having to face me every day. I won't be seeing you suffer like that. Not if I can help it.

Tears were now running down his cheeks, just like Artemis.  
"Even when it pains him this much, he still thinks about me first. Such selflessness." thought the Moon Goddess to herself "That is why I love him"

While she was deep in thought, Percy stood to leave.  
-Goodbye, Artemis. – he said, sadly.  
Before he could go anywhere, Artemis grabbed his arm and looked into his mesmerizing sea-green eyes. The pain he saw in them was too much for her to bear.

-Please, Percy! Don't leave alone! – she pleaded, crying.  
Seeing her like this only made Percy's eyes grow more painful.  
-Why should I stay? You would be better with me gone.  
-Because… - she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
-I thought so. – Percy once more turned to leave.

Desperate, Artemis did something she never thought she would do. Jumping of the ground, she gave Percy a long kiss in the lips. Shocked, he did nothing. When they pated for air, Artemis only said:  
-Because I love you too.


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Ten

 **PERCY**

Percy was dumbfounded. Artemis kissed him. For a while, he was to stunned to do anything, but he quickly pushed her away.  
-Artemis, stop! You're only doing this for me to stay. Don't play with my feelings like that.  
-No, Percy, I'm not! – she replied, crying – I never thought I would fell something like this, but the Fates wanted it this way. I love you, Perseus Jackson, ever since you first joined the Hunt.  
-Then, why didn't you say something!?  
-Because I only realised today that it truly was love that I felt. And because… I thought I would never love me back.

Percy stood there, I silence, for a whole minute before replying:  
-Those were your reasons? I would I not love you?  
-I thought… I thought you still loved Annabeth.

Another minute of silence. Percy had a sad face when he finally spoke:  
-I do still lover her, Artemis. I will forever love her. – Artemis had tears coming down her cheeks, but Percy gently whipped them – But not like that anymore. She was… she _is_ one of my best friends, my sister even. It was love, but not True Love. That, I now realise, was reserved to you.

Artemis was letting out a river of tears by this point, but tears of happiness. Percy was slowly reaching to her, with his eyes closed. She did the same, and their lips touched one more time. This kiss was longer than the first, and Percy actually kissed back. They kissed for a full minute before pulling apart for air.

The stayed at the beach for a long time, enjoying each other's company. After about three hours, they flashed back to camp. They stood at the entrance for the tents. Percy wished goodnight and was about to enter his tent when Artemis approached him sneakily and gave him a goodnight kiss. As red as tomatoes, they both entered their respective tents and slept with smiles in their faces

A week passed. Artemis and Percy spent more time together than ever. At night, they would sometimes sneak out of camp, just the two of them, and stay side by side, enjoying each other's company and looking at the moon and at the sea. No one knew they were dating. But they would have to tell soon.

Tonight, they were at a small cliff, with a waterfall that constantly sprouted a rainbow, about a mile away from camp. They pulled apart their kiss and Percy said:  
-How and when are we going to tell everyone?  
-I don't know. – admitted Artemis – I'm not good at keeping secrets.

Percy thought about the subject for a while, but he was awful at anything that involved thinking.  
"If only Annabeth…" his thought was interrupted as an idea started to form in his mind.  
-Earth to Percy, what are you thinking? – asked Artemis, snapping her fingers in front of him.  
Percy blinked, stunned for a while.  
-Nothing. – he answered – Just that I might know someone who can help.

He walked towards the rainbow and tossed a silver coin into it, calling:  
-Annabeth…  
Moments later, Annabeth's ghost form materialized in front of them, seeing as Artemis had joined him by the rainbow.  
-Hey lovebirds! – she greeted – Have you told anyone yet?  
-Hey, owl head. – replied Percy, earning him a slap to the back of the head form Artemis.  
Percy had told her about this a couple of days ago, when he took her to see his palace; so, Artemis was just a little bit surprised by the sudden appearance.  
Percy continued:  
-You see, Annabeth, that's kind of why we called. We wanted to know your opinion on how to tell.  
-And who to start with. We want to take it slow. A few people at a time – completed Artemis instead of him.

Annabeth thought for a while before answering:  
-Well, that's an easy one. You tell the truth, nothing more, nothing less. And I think you should start with Sally and Paul.

-Well, that makes sense. – said Percy – Thanks Annabeth.  
-No problem. And don't forget.  
-What? – inquired an intrigued Artemis.  
-When you have kids, I'm the Godmother.  
Having said that, she disappeared, leaving behind two heavily blushed Gods.

They stood by the waterfall sitting on the grass by a couple more hours. After that, they went back to camp, and gave a goodnight kiss, disappearing behind the flaps of their tents.

The next morning, they left the hunters with the excuse that "We are going to spar somewhere we can use our powers without endangering everyone in a one mile radius."  
They flashed away and appeared at the door of Sally's apartment in New York City.

Percy felt his hands sweating. Artemis grabbed one of them and proceeded to squeeze the Hades out of it.  
-Artemis, I'm not going to be able to talk if you keep squeezing my hand that hard.  
-Why? You don't use your hand to talk. – she answered like he was stupid.  
-Because I'll be busy screaming in pain!  
-Oh, sorry. – she replied, alleviating the pressure a little bit.

Taking deep breaths, Percy knocked.  
-Coming! – they heard Sally say on the other side of the door.  
Slowly, it opened. When Sally saw her son, she quickly hugged him and gave him a light peck on the cheek.  
-Oh, Gods! Percy, you haven't called for a week! I was beginning to think something happened to my little baby boy.  
-Sorry, mom. I've been busy. – he answered, while Artemis chuckled at hearing the nickname.  
-And who's this young lady? – asked Sally, finally noticing her by Percy's side.  
Before she could say anything, Percy answered for her, but not what she was expecting:  
-We'll talk inside. Where's Paul?  
-He's in the living room. Come on in!

Both Artemis and Percy walked inside, while Sally closed the door.

 **ARTEMIS**

When she walked inside, Artemis was a little mad.  
"Is he embarrassed of me or something?" she thought to herself. But then, her rational side kicked in, calming her anger "Were you expecting him to say something like ´ Hey mom, this is my girlfriend, Artemis, the maiden, man-hating Greek Goddess´ right there in the lobby?"  
"Yeah, I'm kind of right." She admitted, egocentric as always.

When they got to the living room, they saw Paul Bloffis, Percy's stepfather, playing with his daughter (and Percy's little sister) Mary. When he saw them, Paul got up and gave Percy a hand shake.  
-Sup, Perce?  
-All good, Paul. You?  
-I'm just curious as to who is this girl.  
-Wait for mom to get here and I'll tell.  
Immediately after he sat, Percy was attacked by the little girl with dark brown hair like Sally's, and warm blue-eyes, like Paul's. The little girl couldn't get enough of her big brother.

When Sally entered the room, she sent Mary to play in her room and sat down on the sofa.  
-So, Percy, talk. – she just said.  
-Well, mom, Paul, as you probably guessed, this is my girlfriend. But we have a complicated relationship and we wanted your opinion on how to tell everyone about it.  
Paul and Sally had an intrigued look on her face and Paul asked:  
-Is she married?  
-No! – answered Percy.  
-Then why is it so… - Sally started to say before a look of horror sprayed on her face – PERSEUS JACKSON! Did you get her pregnant?

Both Artemis and Percy blushed until their faces resembled tomatoes  
-MOM! No! Hades, no!  
-THEN WHY? – Sally inquired, still screaming.  
Percy was going to say something but Artemis interrupted him:  
-Hello, Mrs. Jackson. I'm Artemis, your son's girlfriend.  
-Artemis as in the Greek Maiden Goddess? – asked Paul.

They both just nodded.  
-Oh… - said Sally – Now I get it.  
-So, back to our problem. How do we tell everyone? – asked Percy.  
-You'll just have to come clean. – replied Sally – There's no easy way to do it. But if you truly love each other, the others will see it and leave you alone.

It was a god advice. Just when Artemis was starting to get up and leave, a small figure came crying out of a room and grabbed her leg tightly. Artemis looked down to see little Mary. She looked at Percy, her eyes begging him to help her. He just smiled, as did Sally and Paul. She got the message. Reaching down, she picked up the crying girl.  
-What's wrong, little girl? Strong women don't cry. – she tried to comfort her.  
-I made a boo-boo. – said the little girl, trying to hold her tears and showing her a lump on her forehead. She must have hit it somewhere.  
-Aww, it's okay. I'll make the boo-boo go away. – having said that, Artemis gave a kiss in the forehead, right where Mary hurt herself, and used a little bit of her powers to heal her.

The little girl smiled when Artemis put her down and she quickly got in her big brother's lap.  
-Who are you, nice lady? – she asked, innocently.  
-My name is Artemis. I'm your big brother's girlfriend.  
-What's a _girlfriend_? – she asked, now to her brother.  
-Well, a boyfriend and a girlfriend are like… - he struggled to find the words – …are like mommy and daddy. – Percy smiled, thinking he had found the right comparison.  
But the little devil quickly ruined it.  
-Does that mean you'll have a baby like me? – she asked, causing all four adults to blush, although for different reasons: Paul and Sally blushed because of what their daughter just said; as for Percy and Artemis, they blushed at the thought of having a baby.

Percy finally seemed to regain the ability of speech:  
-No, we're not having a baby.  
But, he added a little sentence, only loud enough for Artemis to hear due to her acute senses:  
-But I hope someday we will.

This caused a small tear to run down Artemis's cheek.  
"He loves me that much!" she thought.  
Carefully putting his sister down on the floor, Percy got up, ready to leave, and Artemis followed his example.  
-Loved to meet you, Mrs. Jackson. But we've got to go. – said Artemis.  
-Please, dear, call me Sally. And you'll be staying for lunch.

Artemis looked Percy in the eyes and saw the message: there's no escaping Sally Jackson.  
"Oh, well, can't be worse than Thalia's cooking."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **I'm proud to announce that** _ **The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love**_ **has surpassed two thousand and five hundred views. A huge thanks to all who read, reviewed, favourited and followed, especially to Thrawn13, who's my biggest reviewer so far!**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Eleven

 **PERCY**

Dinner with Percy's mom was great. And she only told, like, a gazillion stories of when he was a baby, which made him blush so red that he looked like a traffic and the others laugh their heads off.  
But, as embarrassing as Sally's stories were, the one who made him feel ashamed was Mary. The little girl couldn´t stop asking questions to Artemis, like "How old are you?"; "Why are your eyes silver?"; "Do you kiss my big bro often, like mommy and daddy?"; and the most embarrassing of all, "When are you two going to have a baby?"  
All in all, a nice family dinner.

Artemis said that Sally's food was good enough to give Hestia a run for her money. In turn, Sally surprised them saying that Hestia had actually gave her a few tips when she visited them a while back. But Artemis's standards weren't very high: after a few years eating Thalia's cooking, even a meal cooked by Percy would taste like high-class cuisine. Sha was _that_ bad.

After a fine meal and more chatting, it was time to get back to the Hunt. In the short time they had been there, Artemis and little Mary had really gotten into each other, despite all the awkward questions; the kid was so smart she would pass for a daughter of Athena. Before they flashed back to the hunt, Artemis and Percy kissed, knowing they wouldn't be able to do so when they got back at the Hunt. Such action caused Mary to cover her eyes, in disgust, while Sally awed at them.

Giving them a last smile, Percy teleported both him and Artemis to the Hunt, hand in hand. Once they reappeared, he quickly let go. They had decided to tell them the truth at dinner, but until then, the secret had to remain just like that.

They each went their separate ways. Percy headed to the archery range, where he knew he could find Thalia. Seeing him, the daughter of Zeus made a quick race to where he was and asked:  
-Hey, kelp-for-brains! What's up?  
-I need a favour, pinecone face. – he answered cheerfully – In the last couple of weeks Artemis has been trying to get me to fire a bow properly. But, as you know, I suck at archery.  
-You _suck_? – she interrupted him, sarcastically – That's such a strong word, Perce. It's more like you're even worse than the worse archers in all the history of archery combined! How can anyone even manage to hit a tree which is right _behind_ said person?!

Percy passed his hand through his air, ashamed.  
-That's part of the reason I came here. – Percy cut her speech – I want you to help me train, so that Artemis doesn't rip my head off when I fail miserably.  
Thalia seemed to think for a while before answering:  
-Yeah, sure, I can do that.

Percy spent the rest of the day practising on his archery skills. He actually managed to hit the targets a few times, even though he thought it was more out of luck than anything. But Thalia said his stance had become a little better.

Then it was time for dinner. Percy went towards the clearing where they had the dinning pavilion set. Percy sat next to Artemis, sweating. It would after dinner. That was the moment they would let out the truth. Artemis must have felt is uneasiness, and felt it too, because she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

The dinner was filled with laughter and small talk, but Percy was more nervous than ever. He would rather face a horde of monsters than face the Hunter when they told them Artemis and he were dating.

Of course, like everything, good things must come to an end. And in what seemed like a short minute, all the plates had been cleared of food (fortunately, Thalia hadn't been the appointed cook tonight) and Artemis called to her hunters:  
-Attention, Hunters. Me and Percy have something to tell you. How do I say this? – she looked at him for support. Percy continued:  
-Me and Artemis are… - he was interrupted by a bright flash right in front of him and Artemis. When the glow died down, there was a message in the air, written in a way that made the letters look like frozen rays of moonlight.

It said:  
 _Council meeting, ASAP.  
XOXO.  
Hermes._

Simple, but beautiful.  
Artemis turned to Percy and they nodded, not needing to talk as they could read each other's expression perfectly. "Did the Gods find out about us?" was the thought that ran across both their minds.

Artemis turned to her Hunters and ordered:  
-Hunters, we must attend a meeting on Olympus. While we are gone, Thalia is in charge. Also, start packing camp. I have a feeling we will be moving out soon. But leave a couple of tents for us to sleep. I want you all well rested. The other stuff can be packed already

She turned to Percy one more time and they both flashed to Olympus, appearing right outside the door to the throne room. They opened it and walked in, growing to their godly height and sat on their respective thrones, side by side.

All the other gods were already there. As soon as they were sitting, Zeus said:  
-Seeing as we are all here, I would like to start the meeting. – not a single person said anything in contrary; so, Zeus continued – I called this meeting for I have seen strange reports of a large crowd of monsters gathering in the north. The attacks on both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have become less but fiercer.

Athena quickly started to formulate theories and, as her father nodded to her, she explained her thoughts:  
-I believe the monsters could be planning to attack one if not both Camps. If so, we would need to spread out our forces between both of them, but so would they.  
-What if both camps stayed together for the time being? – suggested Apollo.  
-That would not be good. Perhaps we would have a greater defensive power, but the enemy would also have more offensive power. – everyone was surprised at Ares's comment. It was actually pretty good. He snorted – I'm the God of War. You want to win one, you come to me!

But then, Hades spoke:  
-I fear I have bad news.  
-What is it, brother? – asked Hestia.  
-It's not just regular monsters that are gathering. I sense the Minotaur, Medusa, the Chimera, Elder Drakons, and werewolves. Lycaon's pack, none the less.  
Immediately Artemis shot up from her throne.  
-Father, please allow me to take the Hunt to meet this group. I have a grudge to settle.

Zeus didn't look happy with sending one of his favourite daughters; actually, make that two of his favourited daughters, to face 500 monsters only accompanied by 30 girls. But Percy spoke for the first time in this meeting:  
-It's not a bad plan. While we dived our forces, so will the monster, if they plan to attack both camps. Sending a small troop can hinder their movements or kill enough of them. If so, they won't pose a big threat to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Who knows, they might even be able to annihilate the attacking force completely. Also, this should be done before they follow different paths, or we would also have to divide our attention even more so.

No one spoke for a moment. It was a plan worthy of Athena. Said Goddess looked at Percy like he was an alien. She was the first to talk.  
-I agree with Perseus. It's a plan worthy of me.  
Most gods, even Percy himself, were shocked that she would openly complement a son of Poseidon for something they did.

Poseidon, however, had still some doubts:  
-Is it wise to send them out to face an army of 500 all by themselves? Not that I'm criticising your strength. – he added looking at the murderous glare that Artemis was giving him – But there is strength in numbers.  
-Indeed. – agreed Zeus, which was rare to say the least. – The Hunt will not face this alone.

Artemis was about to protest once more when Percy once again surprised everyone:  
-Don't worry, Lord Zeus. I will accompany them.  
Artemis had shocked look. Zeus seemed more comfortable with the plan.  
-Anyone has anything they wish to add? – asked Hera.  
-I have a request to Lord Zeus. – Percy spoke once more.  
-What is it? – the King of Olympus inquired.  
Percy stated his request:  
-I wish to teach at Camp Half-Blood. I fear their training isn't _complete_. I would like to have permission to show up at camp, from time to time, to teach the campers how to properly defend themselves. I fear most of them, especially the new campers, are poorly prepared to do so.  
-I allow it. – Zeus agreed – If that's all, meeting dismissed.

All the gods flashed out, leaving Percy, Artemis and Zeus behind.  
Zeus approached Percy and pleaded:  
-Protect my daughters, nephew. Protect them all.  
-I will, Uncle. – then he added, so low that even Artemis had trouble earing it – With my own life, if I have to.  
Zeus seemed pleased and flashed out.

Before Artemis snapped, Percy calmed her:  
-I know you can perfectly take care of yourself. But I just want to be there for you if you need anything and to help the Hunters, especially the new ones. You know they need it.  
Artemis smiled and, making sure no one was around to see them, gave Percy a quick kiss.

Then, they teleported to camp and each went into their own tent. Chaos knew they needed the rest. Tomorrow, at first light, the Hunt would begin

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I've been seeing in the reviews that many of you don't like my style of writing, using hyphens (-) instead of quotation marks ("). However, I prefer this style of writing as I think it is less confusing and that is how I was taught to write. You can't please everyone so, try to bear with it.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**It is a pleasure to announce that The Fifteenth Olympian and the True Love has surpassed 4000 views. A massive thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed and favourited!**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twelve

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis woke up really early to see all the Hunters packing up camp. The only tents left were hers, Percy's and the dinning pavilion. She approached Percy's tent and knocked. When no one answered, she knocked harder. Again, no answer.

Irritated, she stormed his tent:  
-PERSEUS JACKSON, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!  
-Five more minutes. – was the response she got.  
Grinning her teeth, Artemis prepared to call Thalia to shock him up when she remembered something Sally had told her the day before.  
-Oh, well… - she said, smiling evilly – I guess I'll have to eat all these pancakes myself! And, of course, the bacon.

Faster than any mortal could ever accomplish, the covers were thrown back and Percy sat up at lightning speed.  
-Pancakes? Bacon? Where?  
His eyes swopped the hole tent but the only thing he saw was a laughing Artemis rolling in the floor clenching her belly.  
-Oh my Gods! I can't believe that actually worked!  
Percy pouted and said, like a child:  
-You don't mess around with breakfast.  
This statement caused Artemis to burst into laughter again. Soon, he joined her.

When they finally calmed down, Artemis guided him to the dinning pavilion, where the Hunters were already waiting. Sitting, they had a small breakfast, rich in proteins. When they were done, Artemis started to explain their mission:  
-Hunters, we were given a mission. A large group of monsters is assembling in the north. We suspect an attack on both camps is eminent. As such, we are supposed to strike them fast so they cannot split up.

Thalia interrupted:  
-Milady, how many monsters are we talking about?  
-We don't know for sure but our intel says around five hundred.  
A lot of Hunters tensed when they heard the numbers, including some of the older ones like Phoebe, daughter of Ares, and Atalanta, daughter of Apollo. But Artemis wasn't done with the bad news:  
-Also, Hades sensed some unique monsters in the crowd such as the Minotaur, the Chimera, Elder Drakons, Medusa and… Lycaon's pack. – she said the last one as if it was venom.

Hearing that Lycaon's pack would be there, some Hunters were immediately begging to go as fast as they could. But others still had doubts, even more so now that they had heard that some unique monsters would be there.  
Percy stood up and spoke:  
-I know some of you are afraid. Hades, even some of us, Olympians, were afraid when he heard the size of the horde. But we must do this for the sake of everyone. I will accompany you in this journey and do my absolute best so that everyone here can return home safe and uninjured. You are the Hunters of Artemis. Weaklings such as these monsters could never defeat you. Now, let's go get them! FOR OLYMPUS!

Everyone cheered when he ended his speech and hurried to pack the rest of camp. In the meantime, Percy and Artemis went for a walk in the woods. When they no longer could be seen, Artemis grabbed Percy's hand.  
-That was a nice speech. The Hunters are really getting comfortable around you.  
It was true. Over the last couple of weeks, the Hunt really welcomed Percy with open arms. All the Hunters shared the belief that he was different than the other _boys_ in the world. Some had even asked him to help them train them in close-range combat. It was as if he was a true member of the Hunt.

Percy smiled:  
-Yeah, I'm impressed myself. I never thought they would accept me like this.  
-It's because you changed their beliefs of what a man is or should be. They now know there are a _few_ good men out there.  
They walked a little more until they reached the borders of camp. There, they gave a quick kiss and Artemis surprised Percy by telling him:  
-Percy, when this is over… I think we should tell everyone about us, starting with the Hunt.  
Percy was a little shocked to hear this.  
-Are you sure?  
Artemis just nodded. Sighing, he agreed.

Giving one last kiss, they stepped into camp and towards the waiting Hunters.  
-Is everyone ready? – asked Artemis. When they all nodded, confirming that they were indeed ready, Artemis urged everyone to follow her – The Hunt is on!

 **PERCY**

For a week, they had been running almost non-stop and finally they were getting close to the monster army. Percy was right up front with Artemis.

They reached a clearing and Artemis ordered the Hunt to spread out. Percy did so as well. Everywhere he looked he could see destruction and other clues that hinted to the passage of the army through there: broken tree, ashes from the campfires, tons of animal carcasses and dozens upon dozens of footprints.

They regrouped at the middle of the clearing to report their findings.  
-Milady, these are not the tracks of five hundred monsters. – said Thalia with a concerned look on her face – These are the tracks of at least double that number.  
-I think it's even more than a thousand monsters. – interjected Phoebe – Perhaps three times of what we initially thought.

Artemis seemed to be deep in thought. If tackling a group of five hundred with only thirty girls was a risky plan, attacking a group three times that number, perhaps even bigger, was suicidal. But if they didn't, both Camps would be jeopardized and they sure as Hades couldn't beat a force that big by themselves.  
-I know that it is dangerous, girls… But we have to do this. If we don't, we will be putting both camps in harm's way. Besides, the tracks are fresh, probably from the last night. If so, we can catch up to them. We'll see what we are up against and only then will we decide our course of action. Are we clear?

After a series of "Yes ma'am" from all the Hunters, they resumed their march.

One of the downsides of traveling with such a large force was the time it took to go from one place to another. After about two hours of high speed chasing, the Hunters came face to face with the monster army. And the view was not pleasant: around two thousand and some monsters were marching through the woods. There were unique monsters such as the Minotaur, the Chimera, five Elder Drakons and a couple dozen werewolves. Other than that, the group was made of Laystragonian Giants, Cyclops, Hellhounds, Scythian Dracaena, Telkhines and Emposai. Fortunately, the intel about Medusa was wrong. There was also no sign of Lycaon, although part of his pack was there. Unfortunately, the Manticore was there as well, and their intel didn't say it would be.

Seeing the massive army, the Hunters couldn't help but flinch involuntarily. There was just too many of them. Even Artemis was apprehensive. But Percy was already developing a plan in his head. He turned to Artemis, who was looking at the army trying to figure out what to do and asked:  
-Artemis, how many arrows can your Hunters and you shoot in a minute with deadly precision?  
Artemis pondered for a while before answering:  
-I can easily shoot a hundred and some arrows with deadly precision in a minute and even my most inexperienced Hunter can shoot past sixty with the same amount of precision.

He nodded once before turning to face the Hunters:  
-How many monster can you kill along with your mistress in one minute from a distance?  
-That depends. Will the targets be moving or staying still? – asked Atalanta.  
-I can make them utterly unmoving for a whole minute. Back to my original question, how many?  
They talked for a while until they reached a number. Phoebe answered his question by saying:  
-With our Lady's help, we can take down around a thousand monsters in a minute _if_ they don't move at all.

Percy nodded already deep in thought refining his plan.  
-Do you trust me, Hunters? – he asked, deadly serious.  
-I think I speak for all when I say yes. – answered Thalia.  
-Good, because I have a plan and you'll have to trust me if we are all to make it out of here safe.  
-What's your plan, Percy? – inquired Artemis, expectantly.  
-Such a huge force has to stop often. My guess is they'll do it the next time they reach a clearing big enough. We will shadow them until then. When they stop, like I said before, I can make them utterly immobile for a minute. While you hide in the shadows, you can snipe them from afar, taking down as many as you can. Target those with long range capabilities. With my help, we should be able to dispose around two thousand and some monsters, leaving only the unique monsters and a couple dozen of the others. After that, Artemis can lead fifteen of her best close quarters fighters with her to engage the rest with me, while the other fifteen hunters can provide cover fire.  
Artemis looked at him approvingly and said:  
-Maybe you have something more than kelp inside that head of yours. It's a plan worthy of Athena.  
-It's indeed a plan worthy of my mother. – said a Huntress by the name of Chloe, with grey eyes and dark hair just like the Goddess of Wisdom – But how do you plan to make them immobile for so long? And how are you gonna kill a thousand monsters by yourself?  
-Like I said, trust me.

They did as Percy said and shadowed the horde for little over an hour, after which they stopped. Taking their positions, the plan was put in motion.  
Percy stood hidden in the shadows along with Artemis. The latter gave the former a discreet hand squeeze to calm him. Percy's eyes glowed golden and the horde stood there, frozen in time. Immediately the Hunters, along with Artemis, started to shoot taking out dozens of monsters by the second. Because time was frozen for them, they didn't dissolve into golden dust. After a couple of seconds, beads of sweat started to accumulate on Percy's forehead. Artemis shot him a concerned look.  
"Controlling the Time Stream for so long must be exhausting." She thought.

Right before he released his control of the Time Flux, Percy used his powers over the Earth and as son of the Earth-shaker to open massive trenches in the ground and, using his power as God of Tides and as son of Poseidon, he filled the trenches with enough water so that the monsters in them could drown but not enough for them to reach the edges.

Immediately after he released his time lock, Percy dropped to one knee, trying to catch his breath as a thousand monsters dissolved into golden dust and another thousand and some drowned in the trenches, leaving so much golden dust behind that the water became a golden mud. After the relentless first attack, just a couple dozens of monsters, not even reaching a hundred, stood alive, along with the unique monsters minus two of the five Elder Drakons.

Ignoring his fatigue, Percy charged at the remaining monsters with Artemis and the fifteen Hunters, which included Thalia and Phoebe, while silver arrows rained upon the monsters from the shadows.

Percy unsheathed Eternity and uncapped Riptide, both swords glowing with a silver and bronze ethereal light respectively. All by himself, the Lord of Time charged the Minotaur, the Chimera, the Manticore and two of the three remaining Elder Drakons.  
-Hey beef-head! You missed me?  
The Minotaur looked directly at him and a look of recognition passed through its eyes. Roaring, the beast charged at him. Percy easily sidestepped him, but it swung its Omega shaped axe widely and Percy had to block it using both Riptide and Eternity. Even so, the force behind the swing was such that Percy was blown back ten feet.

While he was distracted, the Manticore and the Chimera took the chance to attack from a distance. But Percy had predicted this. Every time that a spine from the Manticore was about to reach Percy, a thin earthen wall would shoot from the ground and protect him; and every time the Chimera spit a flame towards him, a quick jet of water would put it down. The Drakons were merely slithering around, preventing him from getting any assistance.  
Once again, the Minotaur charged and, once again, Percy sidestepped to avoid him. The stupid beat tried to use the same trick than before, but Percy was counting on it. He used the flat of Riptide to divert the axe's path while using Eternity to stab the Minotaur in the heart.  
-You know what they say, beef-head: Three's a charm.

Percy took the opportunity to see how the others were doing and was glad to see they were almost done dispatching the monsters. But the distraction cost him dearly because he was rewarded with a snake trunk to the face, courtesy of one of the Drakons.  
-Wow, you actually managed to hit me. Ten points to Slytherin.  
Growing to his godly height of fifteen feet, Percy quickly decapitated one of the Drakons, using the water in the atmosphere to freeze the other in a thin ice cocoon, before stabbing him and shrink back to his human form.

Percy was exhausted after using so much of his power but he still had to take care of both the Chimera and the Manticore. With a lot of effort, he managed to trap the Chimera in a time lock, quickly killing it by forcing the blood to explode. But that move, albeit quickly being able to dispatch of the monster, added even more to his exhaustion. But, on the bright side, there was only one enemy left: the Manticore, aka Dr Thorn.

-Jackson! You will pay for this, sea-spawn!  
-Dr Thorn, I'm sad. You didn't invite me to this awesome party? Now look what I had to do. I was forced to crash it. – replied Percy, with sarcasm evident in his voice. His tone turned serious – You don't think you can beat me, can you? Look at your friends!  
A grin spread on the monster's face.  
-Maybe not. But I'm happy with taking the second best.

Having said that, he shot a dozen spines from his tail. Quickly realising his intentions, Percy took off on a desperate run.  
-ARTEMIS, NO!

 **ARTEMIS**

After the initial assault from the shadows, Artemis and fifteen of her Hunters, along with Percy, quickly engaged the few remaining monsters. Percy took off and single handily started to fight the Minotaur, the Chimera, the Manticore and two of the remaining three Elder Drakons.

The rest of them engaged the couple dozens of remaining monsters and the other Drakon, quickly dispatching them to Tartarus. During the fight, a couple of Hunters were injured but none were fatal; just a couple of bruises, a few scratches and a few broken bones. Artemis took a glance at Percy just in time to see him get hit by a Drakon's tail. She was going to help him but when she saw him grow to his godly height, she decided to keep the other monsters at bay.

Just when she was finished with the last of the monsters, she heard a scream:  
-ARTEMIS, NO!  
She turned just in time to see Percy stepping in front of her and getting stabbed by at least six spines form the Manticore, while the rest missed. He immediately raised Riptide, sending it straight through the heart of the Manticore, killing it. After that last effort, he dropped to his knees.

Artemis quickly kneeled beside him and picked him up, putting his arm around her neck for support.  
-Are you crazy? That could've killed you!  
Percy smiled weakly.  
-I would never let you get hurt.  
Artemis had tears in her eyes.  
-Wait just a bit longer. I'm calling Apollo here to heal you and my Hunters.  
-There's no need for that. – Percy said, coughing slightly – Gather you injured Hunters. Please. – he added after seeing the look in her eyes.

Sighing, she did as Percy said after gently dropping him where he could lean his back. After a while, all the Hunters were gathered in front of him, some being supported by others.  
-You trust me, don't you? – he asked looking at Artemis but talking to the Hunters. They all nodded – Good. Now, stand still because I'm going to heal you all.

Percy started to chant in Ancient Greek and his body started to glow with an ethereal golden light. Realising what he was doing, Artemis tried to stop him.  
-Percy, STOP! That could kill you! – she no longer could hold the tears.

One by one, all the injuries started to fade form the Hunters and even Artemis. And, one by one, those injuries started to appear on Percy's body. Golden ichor started to flow form his wounds, but that didn't seem to disturb him. After a while, the glow died down and everyone stood there unscathed. Everyone except for Percy.  
-There. Good as new. – he said before fainting.

Artemis was already by his side, his head in her hands and tears in her eyes.  
-No, no, no… Come on Percy, stay with me! Don't you die on me! APOLLO! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!  
-Milady, what just happened? – asked a young Hunter by the name of Emily.  
Artemis was sobbing but managed to answer.  
-Percy is the God of Time. He used his powers to reverse time on our wounds to make as if they never existed. But the amount of energy required to make them disappear his huge and he didn't have such reserves anymore after the fight. As such, he used his body as a vessel to the wounds. In short terms, he transferred the injuries from our bodies to his.

Artemis was crying. She was continually sending energy to Percy's body to sustain his life a little longer. Never once did the Hunters leave her side. But there was still no sign of Apollo.  
-APOLLO GET YOUR USELESS ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO ZEUS YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OD YOUR IMORTAL LIFE!

A golden light announced the arrival of the God of Medicine.  
-Geez little sis, what's gotten into you? – his face turned deadly serious when he saw Artemis hugging Percy and crying.  
-Heal him! Now!

Apollo didn't need to be told twice. His hands started to glow as he tended to Percy. After what seemed an eternity, his forehead was covered in sweat.  
No more ichor flowed from Percy's wounds and some of them started to close; but not all.

Artemis kept sobbing.  
"I can't lose you, Percy! You're my first and only love!" she kept thinking.

Apollo's hands stopped glowing and he stood up, worry spread all over his face.  
-Artemis… – he said, not even bothering to joke around. This wasn't like him, at all.  
Artemis looked up, with red eyes from crying.  
-What?  
-I can't heal him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Wow! 3k+ words! That's got to be the longest chapter I've made. Anyways, sorry for the long update but my final exams are knocking on my door and I've been busy studying. I'll try to post at least a chapter per week. Also, I'd like to know what you guys think: should I continue to write like this? Or would you like if I wrote on a more first person POV (like** _ **Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_ **)?  
Answer me in the reviews.  
As always, thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed or favourited my story. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains descriptions that are rather violent. If you don't like, don't read.**

Chapter Thirteen

 **ARTEMIS**

One week had passed since that day. For one whole week, Percy – the love of her life – had been in a coma. Apollo had managed to stop the bleeding but he could nothing more. All the wounds, all the broken bones… only time could help now.

If she could, Artemis would never leave the bedside. Percy was in Apollo's temple were hopefully, all the healing magic in the air would help to speed up the process. Every morning, Artemis would visit and just sit there, grabbing his hand, praying… begging for him to come back to her. More than once she saw his form flicker, like he was fading. And she could just sit there, helpless. On the afternoon, she would spend time with the Hunt that had returned to Camp Half-Blood. At night, she would drive her moon chariot across the sky. Normally she would separate and let her other half do this but the battle cost her a lot of energy.

One day, three days after the battle, she caught the biggest scare in her immortal life: she had just finished her night duties and came right back to Olympus to see Percy. She was shocked when she found him on the bed, with a cloth covering his face and a white sheet covering the rest of his body.  
Fearing the worse, she immediately went to check his breathing. To her relief, it was fine.

Her hand moved to the cloth when she froze.  
-I wouldn't do that if I were you. – said the voice of Apollo behind her.  
-Why?  
-Trust me, Artemis… You don't want to see.  
That's when she knew something was wrong. Two things tipped her off: One, Apollo never called her Artemis unless something was really wrong; two, Apollo was the god of Medicine and, as such, had seen a lot of bad injuries. If he said she would be better off not seeing, she probably was.

The rest of the week was uneventful. The Hunt was at Camp. Most of the girls were worried for Percy, none more so than Thalia; the guy was like a brother to her. The others were also worried because he had grown on them during his time at The Hunt and because he saved them. But Phoebe didn't seem to share that opinion. She was behaving like nothing had ever happened. She almost seemed happy that Percy was in that condition. But Artemis shrugged it off. She had other things to worry about.

One morning, she was by Percy's side, like usual, when she got an IM from Zeus for her to come to the throne room. She did as he asked.  
When she got there, she was shocked to see all the six children of Kronos and Rhea there, along with Apollo. Poseidon was surrounded by a deathly sea-green aura, his eyes filled with fury. Apollo was glaring at her. He never glared.

Shrugging it off, she bowed to Zeus and asked:  
-Father, what do you require of me?  
Even Zeus seemed to be a little enraged and he was never angry at her.  
-Artemis – he said – Where were you last night?  
She was surprised to hear this question.  
-Driving my moon chariot. I couldn't split myself like I usually do because the fight took a lot of my energy.  
Zeus nodded and asked another question:  
-And what of your Hunters?  
-I can't tell. Like I said, my energy is low and I had to focus on my nightly duties.

Zeus looked at Apollo who simply nodded. She was telling the truth.  
Zeus sighed.  
-Go to your throne. – he said. Then, he shot a huge bolt to the sky, summoning the Olympian council to a meeting.  
Moments later, all the Olympians flashed to their respective thrones. Turning to Hermes, Hera ordered:  
-Hermes, please bring the Hunters here.  
The inquired simply flashed out.

Moments later, he flashed back to his throne and the Hunters appeared in the middle of the room. They bowed to the Gods present and Thalia asked:  
-Father, why are we here?  
-You'll find out in a moment. – he answered, enigmatically – Phoebe, daughter of Ares, come forward.

The girl did as she was commanded. As soon as she was in the middle of the room, a huge 20 feet tall trident pinned her to the ground. All head turned to Poseidon who was being held back by all of his siblings.  
-HOW DARE YOU! I SHOUL SEND YOU TO TARTARUS! NO… TARTARUS IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! – the God of the Seas shouted at the daughter of Ares.  
-Poseidon, calm down. She will be punished. – Hades said, trying to make his brother sit back in his throne.  
Artemis summoned her bow and notched an arrow. She didn't care he was Percy's father. "How dare he attack my Hunter!" she thought.  
-What is the meaning of this, Uncle? – she asked angrily, pointing the arrow at him. 

Before she could so anything, a golden arrow was pointed at her head and a black sword was held at her throat, courtesy of Hades and Apollo.  
-Put that away, niece. I won't ask again.  
-Do as he says, sis. And order the Hunt to stand down.  
Reluctantly, she did as Apollo and Hades said. The Hunt was also commanded to lower their weapons.

Once everyone was calmer and back in their thrones, while Phoebe was still being held down by the trident, Zeus spoke:  
-Now, I'm sure you are all curious as to what this is about. I have grave news. There was an attempted murder to one of the Olympians.  
When he said this, everyone but Apollo, Artemis and the six children of Kronos started a shouting match: Apollo and the six because they already knew; Artemis because she was busy looking at the empty throne between her and Poseidon.

-SILENCE! – shouted Zeus – One at a time.  
Athena raised her hand and Zeus signalled for her to ask away:  
-Father, on who was the attempt?  
Zeus sighed:  
-On our newest member… Perseus.

Hearing these words, Artemis could swear her heart stopped beating for a minute and she could hear nothing despite the heavy shouting. All of a sudden, she knew were this was going.  
-SILENCE! – Zeus shouted once more – I'll let Apollo explain.  
Apollo stood and took something from his back pocket.  
-This morning, when I went to check on Percy before I started to drive the Sun, I found this. – he opened his hand to show a silver arrow – Fortunately, my temple has certain protections which don't allow for anyone who is being treated inside to be injured any further. Only some people knew of these protections, and it seems the attacker was not one of them. That excludes all the Olympians.

Zeus took over his speech:  
-What also many don't know is that there are spells on Olympus that allow the constant tracking of anyone who isn't a God and brings a weapon to Olympus. When Apollo came to me this morning reporting this incident, he found us six in here and together, we were able to track who did this.  
I'm pretty sure you have all figured out who did this by now, but we have one more thing to show. IRIS, show me the confrontation between Perseus and Phoebe, three weeks ago.

-As you wish, my lord. – was the reply.  
In the middle of the room, were everyone could see, a rainbow formed and the Olympians observed the scene. 

Artemis remembered that day; it was exactly the first day after they confessed their feelings for each other.  
Percy was walking through the woods when his foot was caught in a trap and he was yanked in the air and left dangling upside down.  
-Very funny, Phoebe. – Percy said, sarcastically – Better than the first ten times you did it. Come on out, I know you are there. What do you want?  
From the shadows came out Phoebe.  
-What do I want, _boy_!? I. Want you. Out. Out of the Hunt, out of our lives, out of our way. Do you understand me?  
Percy seemed to ponder for a while.  
-Unfortunately, for you, I am here by direct invitation from your Lady Artemis. So, there's nothing you can do about it.

Artemis watched in anger as Phoebe punched him in the gut.  
-That's for talking back! – she gave another punch – That's for being a filthy male! – She gave a kick in his head with as much strength as she could gather – And that… is for letting. Zoe. DIE!  
Artemis could see the pain in Percy's eyes and she knew he blamed himself for all the deaths in both wars, even though they weren't his fault. But Zoe's… That hurt the most, right next to Annabeth's.

Phoebe unsheathe one of her knives and warned him:  
-This is your last warning. You have a week to leave. Or I will kill you.  
And she left, leaving him there, hanging.

The rainbow disappeared. Everyone was shocked, to say the least.  
Zeus spoke once again:  
-Phoebe, daughter of Ares, you stand accused of threatening, physically assaulting and attempted murder of an Olympian. What say you in your defence?  
Everyone was expecting for her to beg forgiveness. But she didn't.  
-You expect me to repent for what I did? Fools! Like I would regret what I did to the _boy._ He's a filthy male and I mean all I have said. You want to punish me? Do it. I'll enjoy watching you deal with Lady Artemis's wrath afterwards.

Artemis had had enough. Standing up, she walked to Phoebe and slapped her so hard that the left side of her face turned completely red.  
-That's where you're wrong, Phoebe. Were it not for my respect for my Uncle Poseidon, who probably has already planned a punishment, I would do it myself. And trust me when I say this: it would not be pleasant.

Phoebe was unable to speak while Artemis returned to her throne. The best was to keep quiet but, like her father, she couldn't do that to save her life.  
-FINE! You wanna punish me?! DO IT! I can take anything you throw at me! I'm not a weak little male like that _boy_ you are all defending. I can take a beating. So, what's it gonna be?

Hestia chose that moment to speak and everyone flinched. Her voice was full of anger and Hestia was never… _never_ angry.  
-Foolish brat! That boy as you call him, _girl,_ has suffered more pain in his barely twenty years if life than what you have experienced in your few centuries of life. Like Artemis said, we have already decided on your punishment. Hades will put you in a deep sleep where you will experience every pain, physical or mental, that Percy has experienced. I was against it for it would drive anyone insane. But, per majority vote, you will even experience his time in Tartarus. Don't expect it to end if you pass out. It will just wait for you to wake up so it can continue.

Phoebe seemed to be out of words. Before she could say anything, the six Elder Gods stood up and Hades approached the fallen Hunter, with his Helm of Darkness on his head. They all began to chant and Phoebe was involved in a black light. Before she totally passed out, Hestia said one last thing:  
-Pray, little Hunter. Pray that you go insane in the first few years. Maybe it will make your sentence easier.

In the following few minutes, they heard her scream and move around. Artemis, contrary to many other gods and goddesses, never looked away. She deserved it. But Phoebe was still one of her Hunters and she couldn't stand it anymore.  
-Is it gonna take much longer? – she asked.  
Poseidon looked at her and answered her question:  
-Much longer? My dear niece, she hasn't even reached the Titan War.

Artemis was taken aback by this statement. So much pain when he even didn't know he was a demigod.

For a couple more minutes, they watched. At some point, Phoebe had started to constantly repeat one sentence:  
-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…

Then, just when she reached the beginning of the trip of the Argo II according to Hades, they heard a voice yelling:  
-STOP IT! Stop it before she reaches Tartarus!  
The gods turned to see who interrupted and saw…Percy Jackson, standing at the door.

 **PHOEBE**

Phoebe was not good. She was in the woods of Camp Half-Blood, right after being bitten by the pit scorpion. She could not believe the life this boy had taken.  
It had started early, a couple months after Sally married Gabe Ugliano. The guy would beat him time and time again. At first, it had been with his own hands. But, after a while, he started to get creative: he would use everything. He would beat him with a metal bar; he would poke him with a sharp stick; he would pour boiling water in him; he went as far as to cut him with a kitchen knife. 

He would do this every day. After the beatings, a quick shower would heal him, not that he knew why at the time.  
The beatings had started when he was around four and had only stopped when he was turned into a statue. Sally never found out.

Phoebe could hardly believe. This boy had had an even worse childhood than the most scarred Hunters.

Then came Camp Half-Blood. She felt the pain of losing Sally, she felt the pain of betrayal by one she thought to be a friend.  
Then came the Sea of Monsters. She felt the pain of losing a brother, even for a little while.  
After that, came the winter. And that was the worse so far. She watched, helpless while Annabeth was taken away; she watched Bianca die… and she watched Zoe perish in her arms. The worst wasn't the physical pain… the worst was the guilt she felt when she died. Even it not being his fault, he placed every death that happened during that fated quest, during the Battle of the Labyrinth and during the Battle of Manhattan on his shoulders.

After that, Phoebe started to repeat a single sentence:  
-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

Then came the Giant War. She felt the empty space in her head, where the memories would have been. She felt the guilt for all the deaths of the Battle of New Rome. She felt the anguish of having to leave Annabeth alone on her quest. And finally, she saw the fall into Tartarus. She saw the empty space all around her. And then, darkness surrounded her once more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains descriptions that are rather violent. If you don't like, don't read.**

Chapter Fourteen

 **PERCY**

Darkness. That was all that Percy could see. He didn't knew how long had passed. "Ironic." He thought "The God of Time doesn't know how much time has passed."  
He could feel a presence by his side every once in a while, but he could not open his eyes.

He felt an immensely powerful presence enter his mind and a vice that he had only heard once spoke:  
-I told you we'd meet again, Perseus Jackson.  
-Chaos. What are you doing here?  
-I'm here for you, young one.  
-I'm fading, aren't I?  
-Close, my boy, close. But your time is not here yet. You must go to the throne room. Someone tried to murder you and the Gods are delivering a severe punishment. One that she won't survive unscarred.  
-Let me guess… Phoebe? – Percy took the silence as a yes – What is her punishment?  
-They are making her live all your pains, physical and mental. Including the ones from…  
-Tartarus. – Percy finished for him. Once again, he took the silence for a yes – have to stop them!  
-Easy, my boy. I've healed your wounds but I can do nothing to replenish your energy… and you know what that means.  
Percy flinched.  
-It doesn't matter. She can't go through _that_. – he replied to the Creator.  
-Perhaps it's time for everyone to learn the truth. The _full_ truth. Now go, she has almost reaching Tartarus.

Having said that, the Creator retreated from Percy's mind. The latter opened his eyes but the world remained black. Hiding his body has best as he could, Percy flashed to the Throne Room. Due to his low energy, the most he could do was the doors.  
-STOP IT! Stop it before she reaches Tartarus.

Percy felt everyone turn to look at him, even though he couldn't see.  
-And why should we do it, Perseus? – asked someone he recognized as Athena – She is being rightfully punished.  
-Please, I'm begging the council to stop it. No one should suffer as I did. I beg of you… Stop this. – Percy answered while kneeling and bowing, touching the floor with his forehead.

There was a loud snap sound and Hestia said:  
-It's done. Her punishment his interrupted, right when she was falling to Tartarus. Now may I ask the real reason you don't want her to see that specific part?  
-Like I said, no one should suffer as I did.  
Athena couldn't help but to ask:  
-But, Percy, from what you and Annabeth told us, it wasn't that bad. Why don't you want her to see it?

Percy took a deep breath:  
-Because that wasn't the full story. Not even Annabeth knew it. And I never told her.  
-What is the full story the, son? – asked Poseidon.  
-Before I go on, you must swear on the Styx that what I say and show you will never leave this room. That includes the Hunters.

There was a sound in the middle of the room. The Gods watched as Phoebe opened her eyes. They were read and puffy from crying. When she saw Percy, she started to cry again and ran to kneel at his feet:  
-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… - she said between sobs – I didn't know… I thought you were just like all the others… Please, will you ever forgive me?  
Percy pecked her up by her shoulders.  
-I already forgave you. Go join your sisters. – Then, raising his, he said – She has been punished enough. Don't hold any grudge.

Hera cleaned her throat:  
-Back to what you were saying…  
-Like I said, you must all swear on the Styx to my terms.  
After a little bit of Silence, everyone swore on the Styx to his terms.  
-Now – said Zeus – What is it you were saying?

Percy didn't answer. Instead, he took off his shirt, he ripped off the bottom half of his jeans and he took his hair form his eyes. The only indicator that everyone was still there after he did this was the multitude of gasps, cries and sobs that he heard.

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis couldn't help to let out a small gasp when she saw Percy's body, and she wasn't the only one: Athena had tears in her eyes, as did Hera; Hestia was openly crying; Aphrodite and Demeter looked like they were about to let out their breakfast. And this was just the Goddesses. On the Gods' part: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were staring at him, eyes wide open; Poseidon had tears running down his cheeks; Hermes and Dionysius were unable to look straight at him; Ares was looking but even he was having problems keeping a straight face; Apollo was also looking away but Artemis suspected he already knew because of his warning in the Temple a few days ago. Even the Hunters were shocked: all had a look of horror in their faces; and Thalia, Phoebe and a few more, mainly the younger, were openly crying.

His torso and arms were filled with scars of varied nature: knife wounds, burn marks… you name it, he had it. His legs weren't much better: bite marks, jagged cuts…

But, seeing his eyes, Artemis couldn't help but let a sob she had been forcing in. The skin around his eyes was filled with cut marks, as well as the eyelids. The eyes themselves were not the usual sea-green colour everyone was used to and loved. They were a dull grey, like if they were covered with a thin silver veil.

-Percy… - asked Hestia between sobs – Can you… see anything?  
-No, Hestia. Your suspicion is correct. I'm blind.

This was the last straw. Artemis finally let out the tears she was keeping in and leapt out of her throne. She ran to Percy and hugged him, not caring anyone was watching, and openly cried in his shoulder.  
-Shhhh, it's okay. – he reassured her – It's only temporary.  
She didn't listen and continued to cry on his shoulders for a while.

After a couple of minutes, she had stopped crying and returned to her throne. Percy too went to his throne. When he sat, some of the scars on his legs, arms and torso faded, but his eyes remained the same.  
-Percy. Who did this? How? When? – asked Poseidon.  
-Like I said, nobody but me knew the full story.  
-Then tell us, kelp-head. What is the full story? – asked a worried Thalia. After all, Percy was like a brother to her.

Percy took a deep breath:  
-Like most of you should have already figured out by now, this happened in Tartarus. Do not think I was lying when I first told this story; I was merely hiding some parts of the truth. The first part is like you know it: me and Annabeth fell for what seemed an eternity and we were able to, luckily, land on the Cocytus. After that, we made our way to the River of Fire. That is where the story gets different. Once there, we were ambushed and the monsters were able to overpower us. They took us to a cot in the banks of the river, where we met an old friend: my beloved Grampa, Kronos. He was his usual maniacal self. I rambled about what he was going to do to us and whatever. I could care less. But… Annabeth was with me. And I couldn't let anything happen to her. So…  
-You made a deal with Kronos. – interrupted Athena.

Percy gave a wry smile:  
-Precisely.  
-And what were the terms of the deal? – asked Hestia, although she had a slight suspicion  
-I'm pretty sure someone has a little idea; am I right Athena?  
The Goddess of Wisdom nodded.  
-If I'm right, your "agreement" was to leave Annabeth alone and do whatever he wanted to you.  
-Almost. The deal was that he left Annabeth alone _and_ to erase her memories of the encounter. In exchange, he could do whatever he wanted to me.  
-How long? – asked Hades.  
-Real time? Five hours.  
-And to you, how long was it? – asked Hermes.  
Percy's face became dark.  
-The same number… but years instead of hours. One year of torture for every time I ruined his plans.

Hearing this, Artemis let out more tears, as did others like Athena, Hestia, Thalia and even Phoebe; most of the Hunters were openly crying. Even some of the Gods (male ones) were on the brink of tears.  
Artemis, gathering up a little courage, asked the million-drachma question.  
-What… What did he do to… to you? – she asked, between sobs.  
-I can't even begin to describe what he did. That's why I didn't want Phoebe to see it… It was too much. Name any torture technique you know. Kronos performed all of them and more on me. I was stabbed, burned, drowned, used as a Hellhound's play toy, used as a Cyclops' golf club… My wounds were cauterized using water from the Styx. I was forced to drink water from the Cocytus and the Acheron. He never used Lethe water, though. I guess he wanted me to remember the torture.

Aphrodite had long ago walked out of the room; most of the Hunters had puked at least once; Hestia was crying while hugging Hera who was also crying; Athena had her hands over her ears, trying in vain to block the words; Demeter had followed Aphrodite's example, as did Dionysius; Hermes was grabbing his throne's arm rests with such force that they were starting to crack; Apollo was looking at the ground, trying to preserve some dignity and not pass out in front of everyone; Ares had been looking away for a while now; Hades was looking sadly at his nephew, thinking that not even the most wicked souls in the Fields of Punishment had been through so much; Zeus looked at him with a new found respect; Phoebe was crying and thankful to Percy that he stopped her visions when he did; Thalia was swearing under her breath, clenching her fists in anger; and Poseidon, much like Artemis, were crying their eyes out.

Percy continued:  
-But the worst of all was the mental torture: images of my worst fears – so deep, obscure and terrifying that even Phobos and Deimos would go running for their mommy. I saw both camps destroyed; I saw Olympus razed to the ground; I saw Paul, my mom and my little sis dead, looking at me accusingly; I saw all the Gods dead and their thrones destroyed; I saw a mountain made of the bodies of my friends – the Stools, Katie, Clarisse, Tyson, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Luke, Thalia and… Annabeth – all looking at me and whispering "It's your fault. You did this to us". I saw all my worst nightmares come true.

Percy was crying too at this point. Phoebe had seen his pain until he reached Tartarus, but she knew that what she had felt was nothing compared to what he experienced while _in_ Tartarus. Percy regained his cool and continued:  
-For five long years, I was tortured, both physically and mentally, day and night. I never slept during that time. And never did I give him the pleasure of hearing me scream or beg for mercy. But, at long last, the day for him to release me finally came. But he had one last gift for me. – Percy pointed to his ruined eyes – He did this using a blunt knife made out of Stygian Iron and covered in water from the Styx. – even Ares winced hearing this – "My face will be the last thing you'll ever see!" he said. And then, he threw me out and into the Phlegethon.

Percy let out a cold laugh at this point.  
-That didn't go as he had planned. He thought that the River of Fire would burn my very soul. But the Spirit of the River took pity of me and healed me. Well… almost. Even the River of Fire has a limit. He healed me, yes; but, every time my energy reserves drop bellow one percent, my scars show and my eyes lose their ability to see, until my energy gets above fifty percent. After that, you know the rest.

Everyone was silent for a while. The only thing you could hear was the sobbing of those who were still crying like Hestia and Athena. Artemis was doing her best to keep them in. She knew Percy didn't want pity. The ones that had left the room had come back when he finished the story. Finally, Athena spoke:  
-Thank you Percy. You did that so that my daughter could be safe. I could never thank you enough.  
-It was nothing, Athena. I would never let anyone I love get hurt, no matter what it did to me. – he took a glance at Artemis while saying this – You said it yourself, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I would see the world burn to ashes before I let anything happen to those I love. – again, he sent a peek at Artemis and this time, she noticed it. She made a decision; she would tell everyone, here and now, of their relationship.

-Everyone, I have an announcement to make. – she said  
-Go on, daughter. – said Zeus.  
She didn't. Instead, she stood up, walked to Percy and gave him a big kiss right in front of everyone. Aphrodite let out a large "EEEEEEEEP" and was jumping up and down in joy and Apollo had a look on his face that said "Finally!".

She pulled back from the kiss and looked at her Hunters.  
-I'm sorry girls. You must hate me now. It's okay if you leave the Hunt. I won't be mad.  
Thalia spoke:  
-Are you kidding, milady? We are just happy that you finally assumed it!  
-You knew?! – asked an incredulous Percy.  
-Almost everyone knew. Only Phoebe and Atalanta were with doubts. Guess they own me ten drachmas each now, don't they?  
-And how do you fell about it? – asked a concerned Artemis.  
It was Phoebe who answered:  
-Honestly milady… We are happy for you. If it were any other man, we would gut him like a pig. But Percy is… different. – Atalanta nodded, showing her agreement – I see that now and I'm sorry for what I did. – she added with a look of regret.  
-It's okay, Phoebe. I already forgave you.

Now that the Hunt was dealt with, it was time for their biggest challenge: their father's.  
Both Poseidon and Zeus had a look of anger on their faces. But, seeing their worried faces, they couldn't keep the farce anymore and they let out a good laugh. Artemis and Percy were confused.  
-Ah, I was wondering when you were going to admit it publicly. You found a good man. I'm happy for you, daughter. – said Zeus.  
-You knew as well? – inquired a shocked Artemis  
-Trust us, niece. – said Poseidon – A father always knows.  
-If that's everything, this meeting his adjourned. – said Zeus – Oh and Percy? I may approve of you but if you wanna keep your hands intact, keep them to yourself for now.

With that last threat, Zeus left the room, followed by most of the other Gods and Goddesses, leaving behind The Hunt, a heavily blushed Percy, an even more blushed Artemis and Apollo.

Turning to the Hunt, Percy called the five youngest Hunters: Catherine, nine years old; Chloe, eleven years old; Steph, seven years old; Claire, twelve years old and Gabby, eight years old.  
-I'm sorry you had to hear that. – he apologized to them – Do you want me to take those memories away?  
They all said no and little Steph said:  
-It's okay. It's not good to keep it all t yourself. – then, she surprised everyone by hugging him, quickly followed by the other little ones – Welcome to the Hunt, Big Brother!  
Percy couldn't see their faces but he knew they were all smiling. Soon, all the other Hunters joined the hug.

After that, they separated. Apollo chose that moment to talk:  
-I know you're a good guy Perce, but you hurt my sister and you're a dead man.  
-I know that, Apollo. She would kill me.  
Apollo was mocked hurt.  
-You wound me cuz… you wound me.  
Percy laughed. Apollo grabbed his shoulders.  
-You said it yourself: when your energy is above fifty percent, those scars will go away, So, until then, no leaving my Temple. Arty can go visit you there.

Before Apollo could flash them away, he gave a quick peck on Artemis's cheek and whispered:  
-Save me!  
But she whispered back:  
-You're on your own.

Then, Apollo flashed them to his temple, leaving behind a smiling Moon Goddess.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Fifteen

 **PERCY**

Percy spent two more weeks in Apollo's temple. After three days, Artemis had gathered enough power to split and let her Roman counterpart do her nightly duties. But, when she insisted to stay with Percy during the whole day, he strongly refused saying she needed to rest and spend time with her Hunters. After a little convincing, the Moon Goddess agreed.

In fact, there was another reason Percy didn't want Artemis to stay with him for the night. There was one thing he hadn't said the council: when he was in this state and until he fully recovered, he would relive every torture he went through in Tartarus every time he was asleep. He did his best to keep a cool front every time Artemis or anyone would come to visit. But the truth was, he was exhausted. He feared to fall asleep, not wanting to worry them even further.

But, with his luck, someone had to find out.

About three days before his injuries finally disappeared completely, Percy had finally collapsed in his bed after not resting for the last five days, afraid to fall victim of unconsciousness and relieve Tartarus. But the effect was the exact opposite.  
Of course, Artemis had chosen that night to visit Percy, along with Hestia.  
And, of course, when Percy didn't answer the door to his room in Apollo's temple, they barged right in.  
They found him trashing around in the bed, clutching the sheets as if they were his life line.

Artemis immediately ran to him and clenched his hand.  
-Percy! Wake up! What's wrong? Please wake up! – she kept shaking him, trying (and failing) to wake him from his nightmare.

At the same time, Hestia came and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, calming him and filling him with Hope in that single gesture.

After a minute or two, Percy stopped trashing around and opened his eyes. The thin silver sheet still covered them.  
-Percy? – asked Artemis, worriedly – What was happening to you?

Instead of answering, Percy remained silent, much to Artemis's despair. Then, Hestia confirmed her suspicions:  
-He was reliving Tartarus, weren't you, Percy

Percy pondered a little before answering:  
-I want your word that no one will now from your mouth what you just saw and what I'm about to tell you.

Artemis looked at Hestia who nodded.  
-Okay Percy. You have our word. – said the Goddess of the Hearth – What haven't you told at the Throne room?

Percy took a deep breath before replying:  
-The scars and the inability to see are not all that comes with my… _condition_. Apparently, I was fine until I first woke up, Chaos was shielding my mind, so it was fine. But, since then, the full horror of my curse came back.  
-What is it, Percy? – asked Artemis, who was growing even more concerned every second – What could be so bad that you refused to tell the council? 

Hestia seemed to have a look comprehension on her face.  
-How often? – she asked.  
Percy replied:  
-Every time I'm not awake. While in this state, every time I fall asleep or in any way, unconscious, I have to relive my torture.

A lonely tear fell down his face. Artemis was quick to hug him.  
-It's okay. – she reassured him – You're safe now. I'll never let you go. I'll be with you. For all eternity.  
Hestia turned her face to the side, so none of them could see the tears falling down her face.

After a couple of minutes, Artemis asked:  
-Why haven't you told any of this to the council, Percy?  
-I'm blind Artemis, not stupid. I could feel the looks of pity from everyone. I don't regret what I did. In fact, I'd do it all over again if necessary. Besides, how could I scar the little ones in the Hunt anymore?

When he finished explaining his reasons, Artemis gave him a chaste kiss in the lips. When they pulled apart, she said:  
-And that's why you are the best hero to have ever lived, and also why I love you.

Smiling, Hestia left the two of them alone, disappearing in a flash of orange flames.

That night, Artemis slept next to Percy, holding his end. And for the first time ever since he woke up almost two weeks ago, Percy slept peacefully, not being bothered by visons from Tartarus.

For the following nights, Artemis would sneak into Apollo's Temple and snug next to Percy in his bed, sneaking back out right before Apollo came to check on Percy. Unbeknownst to her, Percy would stay awake until he felt her hand on his. Then, he would fall in a dreamless sleep.

Today, for the first time in two weeks, when he woke up and opened his eyes, Percy could see. He smiled, right when Apollo entered his room. The Sun God took one look at him and smiled as well.  
-Good to finally see you. – said Percy – No pun intended.  
-Only you to make someone laugh at your own predicament.  
-No biggie.  
-Ready to go back out there?  
-As ready as I'll ever be.  
-Good. I'll leave you to it, then.  
-Apollo, wait! Come meet me at the Palace of Zeus and Hera in, let's say… half an hour?  
Apollo seemed taken back by this.  
-Sure… Why?  
-You'll see. Also, bring Athena and Hephaestus. Please? Oh, and my dad too.  
-Okay Percy. See you soon.

Percy spent some time cleaning up the room he had been in. When he walked out the door, he was surprised to see all the Hunters there. Faster than you could say _Hermes,_ they all tackled him in a huge body pile.  
-Girls… - he gasped – Can't… breathe…  
Fortunately, Artemis came to his rescue.  
-Leave him be, girls. I'd rather not have him die any time soon.  
-And why is that, milady? – said Thalia, in a tone full of mischief.  
Artemis blushed heavily but maintained her composure:  
-Because…  
-Because you would have to wait for me to reform until you could see your big brother again. – came Percy to her rescue.

-Fine. – the Hunters reluctantly got up and Percy sighed in relief,  
-How did you get here so fast? – asked Percy, lifting himself from the ground.  
-Apollo contacted me. – answered Artemis – They caught me sneaking out of Cabin Eight and when I told them where I was going, they insisted to come along.  
Percy nodded in understanding.  
-And where are you planning to go now? – he inquired.  
-Well, we think it is about time we left that Camp already. – it was Thalia that answered.  
-How about tomorrow instead? – Percy got a strange look from pretty much all the Hunters when he asked that question – What?  
-Alright, Kelp Head, what are you planning? – asked Thalia.

Percy gave her a grin and said:  
-Wouldn't you like to know… – But Artemis, having caught up to his intentions, smacked him across the head – OUCH! Fine, I'll tell you. I asked Zeus if I could teach swordsmanship lessons at Camp. I just thought you would like to watch the prideful male residents there get knocked down a few pegs.

Everyone in the Hunt was now grinning like crazy.  
-Why didn't you say so faster? – asked Phoebe – Let's go!  
-Actually, I have some people to talk to first. You girls go on ahead.

Artemis shot him a questioning look. He mouthed "Surprise" to her and she shot him a glare. Percy just winked.  
-I'll meet you at Half-Blood Hill in about an hour.  
Sighing, Artemis grabbed the girls and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

Meanwhile, Percy started walking towards Zeus' and Hera's Palace. He took about 10 minutes to reach it.  
Percy knocked and waited. A couple moments later, Hera came to the door and opened it.  
-Lady Hera. – saluted Percy, bowing – A pleasure to see you. Is Uncle Zeus here.  
-Rise, Perseus. We are equals now and I'm not like my husband. I'm glad to see you're doing well. Come inside, Zeus is in the kitchen.

Perseus walked in. The view was quite amazing: the celling looked like the sky in the early morning and the walls were decorated with lots of engravings and paintings; here and there, there was a statue or a vase or other decorative pieces, often in corners.

Zeus was exiting the kitchen and he seemed surprise that Percy had come to visit.  
-Nephew, glad to see you're better. What brings you here?  
-I have something very important to ask of you. But first, we need to wait for the others.  
-What others? – inquired Hera.

In that exact moment, there was a knock on the door. Hera went to open it and inside came Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus and Poseidon.  
They all went to the living room and sat on the various couches and chairs.  
Athena took the initiative and asked what they were all doing here. Percy replied:  
-Before I answer that, I ask you to not tell anyone about this, especially Artemis.  
They all nodded and Poseidon asked:  
-Percy, what is so serious that cannot leave this room?

Percy took a deep breath and, turning to face both Zeus and Poseidon, he stated:  
-Uncle Zeus, Dad… I'm going to- **(AN: Muaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Cliff-hanger)**

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis flashed all the girls to Cabin Eight. After picking up their weapons, the Hunters went to the Arena while Artemis went to talk to Chiron.  
When she spotted the old Centaur, she explained him that Percy was coming to Camp for a lesson in swordsmanship and that the campers should head to the Arena in an hour's time. He quickly agreed.

Artemis then went to the Arena and watched as the Hunters sparred against each other. Growing bored, she called Phoebe and Thalia to her and engaged in combat with both at the same time.

Because of the intensity of the combat, Artemis didn't pay attention to the time and an hour quickly went by. The Arena started to get full of campers. Then a male voice behind her said:  
-Hey beautiful. Care to ditch these jerks and come have fun with me?

She turned around and saw a boy about six feet tall with dark hair, broad shoulders and brown eyes. He had a sword strapped to his waist and a cocky smile plastered on his face.

Before she could turn the insolent male into a jackalope, a new voice which she recognised as Percy's spoke:  
-I'd think very carefully in what you're about to say next, buddy.  
The boy immediately glared at Percy.  
-I'm Jack Larson, the great son of Ares, greatest Hero of all times! Who are you to tell me what to do?!

"Typical male." Thought Artemis "Cocky, obnoxious and a vile pig."  
Percy, however, didn't seem fazed. He answered the stupid demigod:  
-I'm Percy Jackson. And if I were you, I'd be careful with what you say because one: you're talking to Lady Artemis and two: her boyfriend might not like what you are doing.  
The cocky boy seemed a little dazzled by his answer, as were the campers when they heard that Artemis had a boyfriend. The Hunters had smiles on their faces, already foreseeing the beating the stupid brat would get form Percy.

Regaining his ability to speak, Jack said:  
-So you're the supposed Greatest Hero of All; this makes things easier. I challenge you to a duel! I'll prove these fools that _I_ am the Greatest. And next I'll beat this boyfriend that you talk about.

Percy smiled.  
-Okay. I accept both your challenges. But first… – he turned to the audience and said – CAMPERS! How many of you, excluding Jack here, have started Camp in the last three months? – about a third of the crowd raised their hands – Starting today, you'll begin to have swordsmanship lessons from me every now and then. Now watch closely for this fight will be the first lesson! Ready boy?

The son of Ares assumed a combat stance. Percy uncapped Riptide and assumed his stance. Jack charged and took a wide slash to Percy's right side. But, in doing so, he left his left side completely open to an attack.  
-Second rule of sword fighting: – said Percy while sidestepping the attack with ease and punching Jack in the left flank – Don't leave stupid openings when you attack. Your enemy can and will used those to his advantage.

Recovering from the punch, Jack attacked. Once more, Percy easily avoided the strike and shouted the mistake to the campers watching. This went on for close to twenty minutes. Jack was sweating as pig while Percy didn't even break a sweat. Throughout the whole fight, some campers could be seen taking notes of what Percy said.

Finally, Percy seemed to grow tired of playing around with the demigod and, using the first technique he learned from Luke all those years ago, quickly disarmed Jack and put Riptide to his throat.  
-Yield?  
-Yes… – answered the son of Ares, reluctantly.

Percy let down the sword and capped it, putting it in his pocket. He turned to the campers:  
-Now, how many rules have I told you along this fight?  
-Nine. – supplied a camper-  
-Correct. Now, if I told you there are ten basic rules to sword fighting, which one have I not said?  
The crowd was silent for a moment before the same camper that answered the first question said:  
-The first one.  
-Correct again. Now, could anyone tell me what was the first mistake our dear Jack here made?  
-He stepped on to the Arena? – joked Phoebe.  
-Yes, I guess you're right. Clarisse, would you be so kind as to tell me what was the first mistake your foolish little brother did _after_ the one Phoebe just pointed out?  
Clarisse shot him a smile before answering:  
-He challenged a God to a one-on-one combat.

A third of the crowd, meaning the new campers, gasped at hearing this.  
-Precisely! Which brings us to the first rule of any type of combat: don't challenge an enemy you can't possibly beat. Any questions before we go have lunch?  
A small girl with the traditional grey eyes of a daughter of Athena raised her hand. Percy encouraged her to speak and she asked:  
-Clarisse said Jack challenged a God to a fight. Was she talking of you?

Percy seemed confused until a look of understanding crossed his face.  
-Ah, I see, you must be one of the most recent campers. From the stories you must have heard here at Camp, you know me as Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of the Minotaur, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Slayer of Antaeus, Defeater of Kronos, Slayer of Polybotes, Transverter of Tartarus, Closer of the Doors of Death, Bane of Gaia…  
But, as of three months back, for a number of reasons, I was granted Godhood. As of then, I'm Perseus Jackson, God of Time, Tides, Tidal Waves, Loyalty, Quests and Heroes. Lord of Time, Tidal Master, King of Demigods, Hero of Heroes, Scourge of the Giants and Bane of the Titans.

Artemis thought that it was the best time to tell everyone what they had already announced to the Olympians.  
-You forgot one title. – she said.  
-And what would that be?  
-Love of Artemis. – she answered, giving him a kiss on the lips.  
this time, the whole crowd gasped.

When she pulled away, Percy had an ear-to-ear smile on his face. He gave her a small kiss and said:  
-Yeah, I guess that too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey everyone sorry for the super long update but my final exams were killing me. They ended, like, two weeks ago and I've kind of been having a major writer's block. Anyway, I'm back to updating! Hurray!**

 **Also, I need your opinion on something: I'm thinking of starting another story but I'm unsure on the pairing. What do you guys prefer me to do: a Perzoe (Percy/Zoe) or a Perlia (Percy/Thalia)? Please answer me in the reviews or PM me. I really need your help on this one.**

 **That reminds me, I still have got no answer on the last question I asked you guys: should I keep writing like this or should I use a style like the one Rick Riordan uses on** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **?**

 **To the Guest who asked "** **Is tidal waves and stuff supposed to be power over Earth? Because I don't think it works like that.** **", pay attention next time. If you did, you would remember that the Fates, when making him a God, granted him powers over the Earth because he defeated Gaia. Also, due to him being the son of the Earth-shaker, he already had some control over it. Also, next time… leave a name.**

 **Thank you all for reading and waiting for this chapter. I'll try to update sooner!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **WARNING:** **At some point, this chapter contains graphical descriptions of domestic violence and mentions of rape. That part is rated M. You have been warned. Proceed with caution!**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Sixteen

 **PERCY**

Two days ago, the Hunt had once more left Camp Half-Blood.  
Artemis, with Percy's help, flashed them to where they were before they started Zeus's hunt. The clearing was forty feet wide in the shape of a square. There was a small stream cutting through the middle of it and the trees around it were thick and tall. They were in Sawtooth National Forest, Idaho.

The reason they were there was to resume their normal hunting activities. When Zeus had ordered they Hunted the monsters in the North, they had had to interrupt the Hunt they were currently taking. After that, due to Percy's… _illness,_ for lack of a better term, they were once more forced to postpone their Hunt.

But now, it was back on track. And the girls were more excited than ever.  
As for Percy, he was feeling better than ever before. Prior to their mission, the Hunt was not treating Percy badly but there was a certain coldness to the way they treated him: not talking to him purposely and only answering when they were talked to; the glares they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking…  
But now, everything was different. The Hunters were friendly to him, involving him in their conversations and sharing jokes with him; the little ones took turns riding in his shoulders; the Hunters called for him when they had a problem…

Now that they had admitted their relation to everyone, Artemis and Percy were often seen holding hands or sharing a kiss, even though none of them was prone to public displays of affection. Artemis, despite her numerous advances, didn't manage to pry the reasons and people involved in the meeting the day Perseus got out of Apollo's Temple. Until _that_ night.

When they appeared in the clearing, Artemis ordered some Hunters to start setting up camp, while the others were to go with her and search for any monsters in the area, as well as search for tracks in case the monsters had already left. If that was the case, they would follow them in the next day.

Percy stayed at the clearing to help raise camp and, if the need arose, protect it and the girls because the ones who stayed were mostly the newer, inexperienced Hunters.

A little before lunch time, Artemis and her group had come back with a couple of deer which Atalanta, the oldest of the Hunters who stayed behind to put up camp, expertly cleaned them up and, with the help of Phoebe, put them over the fire and cooked them. Meanwhile, a daughter of Demeter called Melissa went to the kitchen tent to prepare the side dished to go with the deer.

Artemis came to Percy and the young God asked:  
-Anything?  
-I'll tell everyone during lunch.  
Percy nodded and went to play with the little girls.

Half an hour later, lunch was ready. Artemis and Percy sat at the end of the table, side by side, and the Hunters sat in long benches to the sides.  
Amidst the meal, Artemis stood and asked for attention:  
-Hunters, we found small tracks that may belong to the group we were tracking before. They are fresh, less than three hours. After the meal is over, I will take all of you and follow these tracks and, hopefully, eradicate. If we are successful, we might have a trip to Camp Jupiter to… _antagonize_ the male population a little bit.

After hearing their Mistress, the Hunters cheered. Percy was smiling at their antics when he felt a presence try to enter his mind. Recognising it as his father, Percy let him in.  
"Percy, may I speak with you and Artemis alone after your meal is finished?"  
"Fine with me, Dad."

Percy looked at Artemis. She nodded, signalling she had heard.  
They finished quickly and went inside Artemis's tent. A bright flash announced the arrival of Poseidon. The Sea God acknowledged them both with a nod and motioned for them to take a seat.  
-What's the matter, Uncle? – asked Artemis.  
Poseidon took a deep breath before answering:  
-I'll be blunt. Percy… you have a little sister. She's five years old.  
Percy was beaming with happiness. But Artemis asked:  
-But why have you asked _me_ here, Uncle?  
-I'll be getting there. Much like your mother, Percy, hers married a man. But this man is not like Paul… He's more like…  
-Smelly Gabe. – Percy finished for him, his eyes now dark.  
Poseidon only nodded and continued:  
-Exactly. And much like that poor excuse of a man, I suspect this one is also hitting them.

Immediately Artemis was up screaming:  
-WHERE IS THAT VILE PIG? I'LL SMITE HIM WHERE HE STANDS!  
She stopped when Percy grabbed her hand. Looking at him, the Moon Goddess had to supress a shiver: his eyes were solid gold; his face was dark and a scowl adorned his mouth; his fests were clenched so hard that ichor was starting to drip form in between his fingers.

Poseidon continued:  
-A couple days ago, the mother, Silvia was her name, went missing. I think that… the _pig_ killed her. And I'm afraid he'd do the same to little Laurel. Please, I've done everything I could but the Ancient Laws prevent me from doing more!  
-Let me guess, Dad… you want us to retrieve her and bring her to the Hunt. But Artemis is in the Middle of a Hunt right now. – Poseidon opened his mouth to reason with his son but Percy interrupted him – I said Artemis his busy. I never said I wouldn't do it. All I need is the address.

Poseidon gave his son a smile and gave him the address he asked for before flashing out, leaving behind the smell of the sea-breeze in the early morning.  
Percy prepared to flash to the address as well when Artemis grabbed his hand.  
-Percy… - she said – Don't be kind with the bastard.  
Percy gave her a kiss and said:  
-Don't worry. I will be anything **but** kind.

Percy flashed out and appeared in front of a house. He walked to the front porch.  
"I was wrong." He thought to himself "Calling this a house is a big stretch of the word. More like a dumpster."

He was going to knock on the door but before he could, he heard shouting and doors slamming in their frames.  
-YOU LITTLE BITCH! – said a gruff male voice – COME BACK HERE SO I CAN PUT YOU DOWN LIKE I DID YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER!  
Percy lost his temper and kicked in the door, startling the fat man kicking a white door at the end of the hall.  
-Who are you? What are you doing here?  
Percy didn't answer. Instead, he ran to the man and, faster than he could see, punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Blood gushed everywhere.

Percy punched him in the belly and when the whale-man was trying to catch his breath, Percy kneed him in the groin.  
-You'll never touch her or anyone ever again! Beg for mercy and I might let you live!  
But the man tried to punch him. Sidestepping, Percy decided he had suffered enough for now and quickly snapped his neck.  
-May you rot forever in the Fields of Punishment.

With a snap of his fingers, Percy made the body disappear so that little Laurel wouldn't see it and knocked on the white door.  
-Go away! – said a voice form the inside.  
-Hey Laurel. I won't hurt you, I promise. Can I come in?  
The little girl didn't answer. Percy used his powers to unlock the door and come in. He saw his little sister hiding under the bed. He could see she had waist length, raven black hair and deep, sea-green eyes, just like him. However, unlike Percy, Laurel's hair was wavy like the calm, gentle ocean. Percy could also see the bruises and that made his blood boil.

Seeing she wasn't willing to come out soon, Percy sat Indian style on the floor and waited. After a while, she asked:  
-What happened to Sam?  
-Don't worry, he will never be able to hurt you anymore. You can come out. I promise I won't hurt you.  
Slowly but surely, she came out from under the bed.  
-Why are you here?  
-Your daddy sent me.  
-My mommy said daddy was lost at sea.  
-Mine used to tell me the same. But it's not the truth.  
-Then why didn't he come visit? Why didn't he save me from… _him_?  
-I understand you are angry. I used to be too. Like you, my mommy married a bad guy and he beat me too. But she did it to protect me. Yours did too. Our daddy is special. Because of that, bad people would come looking for us if there wasn't someone like that man to protect us, in a weird way. Also, because our daddy is very special, there are rules that prevent him from coming to visit us. But he was still looking out for you. That's why he came to me and told me to come here. So, don't hate him.

The little girl nodded in understanding.  
-You said _our_ daddy. Does that mean you're my big brother?  
-Yes, I am.  
The girls, Laurel, smiled and gave him a hug. Percy hugged her back.  
-Now, I'm going to do something that will look weird but don't be afraid.  
She nodded. Percy touched her and his hands started to glow golden. Using his powers over time, he managed to heal Laurel's wounds completely. When he finished, she was amazed  
-How did you do that?!  
-Do you know the Greek myths?  
-Yeah. My mommy told them to me when she used to put me to sleep. Poseidon is my favourite God.  
-Well, the myths are real. The Gods and the monsters exist. And your daddy… our daddy is Poseidon, God of the Sea!  
-Cool! Wait… you said monsters exist too. Are those the bad people you said would be coming for us?  
-Yes, they are. You're a demigoddess. You have sort of a scent that monsters track. That's why this man was with you. He smelled so… human that he covered up your scent.  
-You said "You're a demigoddess". But you also said your mommy did the same thing as mine. Doesn't that mean you're a demigod too?  
-I'm starting to think you're related to Athena. – Laurel smiled. She remembered Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom, so Percy must've meant she was clever. – Yes, I was a demigod. But, a couple of months ago, I was made a God.  
-That's so cool! – said the little girl with admiration shining in her eyes.

Percy stood up and extended his hand.  
-Now, let's get out of here. Do you trust me?  
Laurel nodded. Percy shot her a smile and continued:  
-I need you to grab my hand and close your eyes.  
-Where are we going?  
-Ever heard of the Hunters of Artemis?  
laurel struggled to remember and finally got it:  
-They're a group of girls who travel with Lady Artemis.  
-Correct. And I'm gonna take you to them.  
-How?  
-Teleporting, of course. Now, close your eyes.

 **LAUREL**

-Teleporting, of course. Now, close your eyes.  
Laurel did as she was told.  
-You can open them now. – she heard her big brother say.  
When she did, she was amazed by the sight. They were in the middle of a clearing riddled with silver tents. Girls aged eight to eighteen were walking around and stopped only for a moment to look at the intruders, relaxing when they saw Percy.

-Come on! – said Percy, heading for a bigger tent than the others.  
She followed him inside and once again gasped at the sight: there was a king-sized bed in a corner with silver sheets and sea-green curtains; on the opposite corner was a desk and in the back, was a wardrobe. How all of this could fit in a tent, Laurel had no idea. In the walls, hanging for all to see were several pelts of different animals. The ground was covered by a golden rug.

In the floor next to the bed, sitting against it, was a young woman who appeared to be eighteen years old. She had waist-length auburn hair and silver eyes like the full moon. Next to her was a hind with bronze hoofs and golden antlers. Its head was resting in Artemis's lap. When they entered, the woman looked at them and a smile appeared in her face. The hind got up and approached Percy, who petted him in the head. Now that he was up close, Laurel recognized the Ceryneian Hind. Which probably meant the young woman was Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

Realising this, Laurel was quick to bow and greeted:  
-Lady Artemis.  
The Goddess smiled and said:  
-Don't bow, little one. I don't like being bowed to. Besides, you're Percy's little sister. That alone makes me love you. Also, I know your story. I ask you… Do you want to join the Hunt?

Laurel pondered for a while.  
-What is in it for me? – she asked.  
Artemis gave her another smile and clarified:  
-You'll get a new family that will love you and protect you. And you'll get partial immortality. This means that old age won't get to you but you're still able to perish in combat.  
-I don't wanna stay a five-year-old forever! – pouted the little girl.  
-Don't worry. – tranquilized Artemis – I have other young Hunters. You'd still be allowed to age until you decided it was time to stop. Then, you would remain that age, be it nine or thirteen or any other you wish. But, you'll have to swear off boys.

The girl was sad when she heard this.  
-I won't get to see Percy again?  
Percy, sensing her sadness, reassured her:  
-Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time. I'm a … _special case_. An exception to that rule.  
The girl was now intrigued.  
-How so?  
-Well… - said an embarrassed Percy – You see… I'm kind off…  
-He's my boyfriend. – said Artemis. Bluntly – And he's sort of a big brother to the rest of the Hunters too.  
-Oh… Okay then. – was Laurel's intelligent response. It seemed she was a daughter of Poseidon after all. After thinking in silence for a while, she made a decision – I'll join the Hunt!

Artemis smiled.  
-Then, repeat after me: _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.  
_ Laurel repeated the words faithfully and once Artemis accepted her oath, a silvery glow surrounded her.

Laurel smiled and Artemis smiled back.  
-Now, why don't you go with your brother meet the rest of the Hunt?  
And she did just that.

 **PERCY**

The rest of the afternoon was spent introducing Laurel to the Hunters. When Percy introduced her to the younger girls, they immediately hit it off and started chatting.

But, even for the Lord of Time, Time does fly and soon it was time for dinner. It was bear meat, cooked by Phoebe and it was delicious. Thalia made one of the side dishes – mashed potatoes – and almost everyone wisely chose to leave most of it in their plates.

After dinner, everyone gathered around the campfire and started chatting with each other. Percy listened closely to how they slaughtered the monsters they after tracking them for about an hour, leaving with only a couple of scratches that were easily healed with some sips of Nectar and squares of Ambrosia. When Percy had apologized for nor being there to help, all of them said he had nothing to worry about as he was doing a job more important than hunting monsters.

Percy was messing with the hair of his little sister, who was sitting on his lap, while the other five youngest girls – Catherin, Chloe, Steph, Claire and Gabby – were all around him. While he was messing around with them, Phoebe asked:  
-Hey Percy? Mind if I ask you something?  
Percy was caught by surprise and had a feeling he knew where this was going but he said anyways:  
-Shoot.  
-When I was… reliving your childhood, I saw that never have you told your mother about what… that _pig_ did to you. Does she even know what he did? – Phoebe saw him flinch and apologized – Sorry I brought it up. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…  
-It's okay, Phoebe. It's natural to be curious. – he took a deep breath – To answer your question: no. My mom was never aware and, as long as I can avoid it, never will be aware of what that _vermin_ did to me.

All the Hunters were looking at him. Thalia asked:  
-But why? If what he did to you was that bad…  
-It's because what he did was that bad that she will never know. I don't want her to fell any worse than what she already does because of having been married to that monster once upon a time.

Silence felled upon the group. Atalanta asked, shyly:  
-Can you show us?  
Percy looked at her, asking her to back down. But she held firm. They all id.  
Percy sighed, accepting their resolve.  
-Alright. Hey, little ones, it's time to go to bed. Phoebe, go tuck them in.  
-But… - started Gabby, protesting.  
-No buts. – said Percy in a tone that left no room for arguments.

When the little girls were already out of hearing range, Cassy, a daughter of Hephaestus asked:  
-Why sending them away?  
-The little ones are already scarred enough as it is. They don't need to see this. I don't want them to be more damaged. As for Phoebe, she saw it once already. No need for her to do so again.

Percy reached with his hands and grabbed both Thalia's and Artemis's.  
-Grab hands with each other in a circle. I'll ask you one more time, do you really want to do this?  
All nodded. Percy sighed and performed the time spell that allowed them to view his memories.

 **-From here on out, the rating is M-  
If you don't wanna read it, skip to the next bold sentence you see  
**

They were in Percy's old apartment. They saw Percy as a little boy, sitting on a couch. Then, they heard the door and Percy's mother entered with a man behind her. He was almost bald and had a fat belly. But he was nice and gentle.  
Percy described:  
-This was the first time I met him. I was five back then. He was nice at first, even bought me some stuff with his money and treated me nice. But then h and my mom married, and a couple months later, it started.

The memory changed. They saw a young Percy entering the apartment to find Gabe in the couch drinking and smoking while watching TV.  
-This was the first time he hit me. I had turned six a little while ago. It was from this point on that he started to insult me every time my mother wasn't there.  
I had come home from playing in the park and told him of a huge dog the size of a car and a serpent lady that I had seen in the park. A hellhound and a dracaena – not that I knew what they were at the time. He slapped and kicked me and stated to yell at me things like "Those aren't real!" and "You're an aberration! A freak!" and "You should be put in a mental hospital". He warned me not to tell mom or he would kill me. It only got worse from there.

The memory changed again. They saw Percy coming inside the living room from his bedroom and see a couple of guys in there with Gabe, playing poker and drinking themselves to Oblivion and filling the room with the smoke from their cigarettes.  
-This was the first time he beat me in front of his friends. I was still six. I saw the goons and told him he should've told mom about bringing friends over and they should stop smoking and littering the carpet. He punched me in the jaw and kicked me while I was on the ground, calling his buddies to help out. While I was down, he was saying "I'm the boss here, kid. I do what I want, when I want, with who I want. And you and your bitch of a mother do what I say, when I say. GOT IT?".  
The greater part of the Hunters was already crying.

The memory changed again. They saw young Percy in his room. Then they heard moans downstairs. Young Percy went out of the room to the living room.  
-This is when he first got… creative. I was eight at the time. I headed downstairs when I heard the moans and caught him on the sofa with another woman. I started yelling at him on how could he cheat my mom like this. Apparently, the woman also didn't know he was married because when I told, she also started screaming at him and left. So, Gabe let out his anger on me. He grabbed a poking stick by the Hearth and beat me up with it. He threatened that if I ever told my mom about his… escapades or interrupted him while he was with someone again… - Percy couldn't avoid the tears that spilled form his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. Still, the girls saw them.  
-What did he threatened to do? – asked Martha, a daughter of Hermes.  
-He threatened to… to rape… me.  
All the girls were now crying save for a select few, more hardened like Atalanta.

The memory changed again. They were in the kitchen.  
-I was nine when this happened. It was the first time Gabe sued heat to hurt me. He "accidently" poured a boiling cup of coffee down my back and when I didn't even register it, he started experimenting. He started by pouring boiling water on my body. But, because it was water and I had a natural slight heat resistance being a son of Poseidon, I didn't feel pain. So, he stepped up the game: he lighted cigarettes of fire and put them out on my arms and legs. When he saw that I did feel the pain this time, he did it until he was out of cigarettes. When my mind cleared and I threatened to call the cops, he threw me to the lit fire place and said he would kill me before I said anyone.  
There was no stopping the tears that were now flowing out of every girl's eyes.

And the memories kept changing. They saw everything Gabe ever did to Percy, each torture worse than the other. And then, the darkness came and they opened their eyes, staring at the campfire.

 **-M rating is no more-  
You may continue to read in safety**

Dry tear-marks could be seen on everyone's face. Percy could see the pity in their eyes.  
-Don't. – he said  
-What? – asked Artemis.  
-Don't pity me. Yes, I may have suffered a lot in my childhood. But there are people out there that suffered more than me. I don't want your pity. I don't _need_ your pity. That suffering shaped me. It made me who I am today. And I'm proud of the man I see every day when I look in the mirror.

Percy stood up to leave but Thalia asked one more question:  
-What about Tartarus?  
Percy immediately tensed and Thalia could only curse her ow stupidity.  
-That… - Percy said, slowly and in an icy tone – his something I'll never show to anyone. But if you want the slightest idea… imagine the torture you just saw time a billion.

On that happy note, everyone went to bed.

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis woke up the next morning and stretched her arms. She looked up to see the Percy's face, drool slightly coming out of his mouth while he slept. She blushed when she realised that during the night, she had unintentionally snugged closer to Percy and had wound up using his chest as a pillow.

"I'm so not used to this relationship thing." She thought to herself.

Carefully not to wake him up, Artemis stood up and changed her clothes.  
Seeing Percy was nowhere near to waking up soon, she took the covers from him.  
-Five more minutes… - he mumbled with his head buried in his pillow.  
-Get up or no breakfast to you.  
Fast as an arrow, Percy was up and changing his clothes.

Artemis giggled.  
-I still need to thank your mom for teaching me that trick. – she said.  
Percy just gave her an exasperated look.

They got out of the tent and started a new day. It was fairly normal: after breakfast, the Hunters took down camp and started the journey to San Francisco and Camp Jupiter. Artemis had made a promise, after all, and she did keep her word. The journey would take them about two days.

When they stopped for lunch, however, something really strange happened: Hephaestus drooped by for a visit and had a talk with Percy, alone, before giving him something that Artemis couldn't identify from the distance she was watching. She only could make out some sort of box. After the talk, he said hello to a couple of his daughters and flashed away.

Artemis was suspicious of the interaction. She knew she had no reason to doubt Percy but she couldn't help but feel this way.

Despite the unusual visitor, the rest of the day went by normally.

At night, when all of the Hunters were already leaving for their tents, Percy approached Artemis and asked:  
-Hey Artemis, mind if I take you somewhere special?  
-Sure… - she said, noticing the nerves in his voice. Her heart started beating faster.

Percy, oblivious to her internal struggle, grabbed her and and flashed them to the cliff where they had first admitted their feelings for each other. The full moon shined brightly on the two lovers.  
-The Moon and the Tides, - said Percy, glancing at the sky. – The perfect combination, some would call it.

They sat in silence for a little longer before Artemis asked the question that was burning in her mind since he met Hephaestus earlier that day:  
-Percy… Will you ever love another woman?  
-I will. – he answered without hesitation.  
His answer made her heart ache, but what he said next more than made up for it and made her so happy she actually cried a lone tear.  
-And she will have your beautiful hair and my mesmerizing eyes – or the other way around, I don't really mind. And she will call us Mom and Dad and we will call her our little girl.  
-Oh, Percy… I love you!  
-I love you too, Artemis. That's why I'll do this.

He got up and went with his knee to the ground. He took a red velvet box from his pocket and said:  
-Artemis, we've only been together for a short time. But I've never been happier before. I've told you things I've never told anyone before. To you, I have no secrets. For you, I would struggle with a million more years of what I've been through in Tartarus. Without you, I would rather fade from this world and meet you in the Void. I have no doubt you're my one true love. So, I give my heart to you and ask this… - he opened the red box and Artemis started to cry in happiness – Phoebe Artemis… Will you make me the happiest God there ever was, is or will be?  
Will you be my queen?  
Will you marry me?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **CLIFF-HANGER! Muahhhhhh!  
Hey guys, how are you? Here a nice, long chapter to compensate for the whole month you've been waiting. Almost five thousand words! Longest chapter I've ever done to any of my stories.**

 **Thanks for the patience. It's nice to know I have such faithful readers.  
15k+ views, 10 favourites, 88 followers and already added to a community! Thanks everyone!**

 **Also, I've decide I'll keep writing like this and my next story will be a Perzoe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's thanks to you that this story will come to life!**

 **As always, don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters (except for a few characters that I might create myself).  
This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **and** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **, you probably won´t understand half of the story.  
The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (** _ **Heroes of Olympu**_ **s style).  
English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. **

**I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Seventeen

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face. But she also didn't want to stop them. Those were tears of happiness. Percy, _her_ Percy had proposed to her. She desperately wanted to say yes, but her voice wouldn't come out.

She looked at the ring: it was beautiful: a spiral of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Orthritic Silver – the same silver that was used to make the Hunt's weapons. In the top, there was a half-an-inch-wide diamond, surrounded by Olympian Platinum; inside the diamond, there was a sketch: the full moon shined its silvery light brightly upon a huge sea-green wave and on top of the wave, there was a black Pegasus, with a girl clad in silver riding it and shooting arrows at both the wave and the moon.  
Finally, there was an inscription around the golden band of the ring. The Ancient Greek read: _You're the moon to my darkest night. Forever yours, Percy._

Percy was beginning to show his nerves. They had been in that position for more than five minutes now: he with a knee on the ground, holding the box; her with her hands on her face and tears running down her cheeks.  
Finally, Percy heard Artemis say something, but it was so quiet he couldn't make out what it was.  
-Sorry, Artemis, I can't hear you. What did you say? – he asked.  
-I said YES! Yes, yes, yes… I'll marry you!

She launched into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss, only separating after almost two minutes to breathe.

Percy gently slid the ring onto her finger, and a golden glow surrounded them. Now, nothing could break them apart. They were husband and wife, for all eternity.

-Percy… - whispered Artemis, still in his arms – Three days ago, who were you meeting?  
-Haven't you figured it out already?  
-I have a suspicion. I just want you to confirm it, kelp-for-brains.  
-Okay, moonbeam. I went to meet our fathers, along with Lady Hera, your annoying twin brother, Hephaestus and Athena.  
-And none of them told me… I'll have a long chat with them. Especially Apollo.  
-I asked them not to. It was a surprise after all.  
-I don't like surprises. Except maybe this one. But tell me this: I get it why our dads were there, and Hephaestus too. But why Apollo, Hera and Athena?  
-Well, Hera is the Goddess of marriage. She was there to explain me some stuff. She was the one that told me Godly marriages are official from the moment the ring is on your finger – that reminds me, you're now Phoebe Artemis Jackson. – Percy got a slap in the shoulder for this – And Apollo can be annoying so I made a point to have him there just to shut him up. And Athena was there because I asked her to design the ring, with Annabeth's help. And my dad was kind enough to provide that diamond.

Artemis nodded, signalling she understood and snuggled closer to him.  
He put his arms around her and just stood there, enjoying the comfort of being in the presence of one another.  
-Hey, Artemis?  
-Yeah?  
-Tomorrow, after we drop the girls at Camp, we'll go visit my mom. And we'll take Laurel, if you don't mind.  
-Why?  
-Her mom disappeared. The, a brother comes into her life out of nowhere and takes her to a place where she is the youngest. I want her to have a mother figure in her life. While I don't doubt you'd be wonderful for that job, the Hunters don't look at you like that. Besides, she's five and Mary is four. They might hit it off.  
-Oh, okay then. We should reach Camp tomorrow by lunch. We'll drop the girls and visit Sally and stay there until past lunch. It will also give the Hunt some freedom in the meantime.

After that was decided, they just stood there for a little longer, looking past the cliff and to the high sea before flashing back to camp.

The next morning, Artemis woke up and, recording the events of the past night, wondered if it had all been a dream. But a quick look at her right hand dissipated all doubts. She looked to her side and once more smiled. Percy, _her husband_ , was still sleeping like a stone.  
She gave him a kiss on the lips and that proved to be the most efficient method to waking him up so far.

She looked at those mesmerizing sea-green, gold and brown eyes of his and felt herself get lost in those unreachable depths.  
-Good morning, Mr. Jackson.  
-Good morning, Mrs. Jackson.  
-I like the sound of that.  
-So do I.  
Artemis smiled and gave her husband – she could never get tired of saying it – a quick kiss.  
-Now get up, it's breakfast time.  
She got up to change and Percy looked away. She said:  
-Percy, we're married now. You don't have to look away when I change.  
-Still, you have a right to privacy. I don't want to take that from you.  
-Percy, I insist. – she said in a stern tone.

She quickly changed, giggling at the golden tint that covered Percy's cheeks while she did so. The blush accentuated when it was his time to change, and looking at his body made Artemis blush too.

Laughing it off, they headed to the dinning tent to see all the Hunters already there waiting for them.  
-Took you long enough! – said Atalanta – You weren't up to any funny business now, were you?  
Artemis and Percy blushed so hard that they looked like one of Hera's Golden Apples.  
-Kidding! – apologized the daughter of Apollo.

They started to eat and laugh. When they were practically finished with the food, Thalia – who was sitting closest to Artemis of all the Hunters – said:  
-Milady, what's that ring on your finger?  
Artemis tried to hide it but it was too late; all the Hunters had already see it.  
-This! Well, uh… this is…  
-Oh my Gods! – said Phoebe – Percy proposed, didn't he?!  
Blushing like mad, both Artemis and Percy merely nodded.  
-Wait, I read somewhere that Godly marriages are official from the moment you put on the ring. – said Chloe, a daughter of Athena – Does that mean you're husband and wife already?  
Again, they both nodded.  
All of a sudden, all the girls – except the youngest – were around them, congratulating them.  
-What does husband and wife mean? – asked Laurel. For a kid who sometimes showed intelligence beyond her age, she could sometimes be as slow as any other child of Poseidon (read Percy).  
Not knowing how to answer the little girl, the pair expertly delegated the job to one of the older Hunters.

Not long after, they quickly packed camp and restarted their journey.

A little before lunch time, the Hunt reached San Francisco. By that time, they stopped running and opted to walk to the Caldecott tunnel, as it would raise suspicion if a band of girls all dressed the same was seen running around.

Half an hour later, they reached their destination. When crossing the tunnel, Percy approached Laurel and asked:  
-Hey little sis! Lady Artemis and I are going to visit my mom later and I was wandering if you want to come too?  
-Why?  
-You see, I have another little sister, on my mom's side, and she's just a year younger than you. I thought you would be fast friends.  
-Oh. Okay then. I would like to come.  
-Cool. I'll come get you when it's time to go.

They reached the end of the tunnel and laid eyes on Camp Jupiter. The girls that had never been here before were awed. There was just one word to describe it: beautiful.

The Hunters set up camp in the Fields of Mars and, after notifying Thalia where they were going and grabbing Laurel, Percy and Artemis flashed to New York, outside Sally and Paul's apartment.

Before knocking on the door, Percy ushered Laurel to the side.  
-Hey Laurel… I got to tell you something.  
-What is it?  
-My mom married a man after breaking up with my first stepfather. You'll meet him too. I know it may be hard but you can trust him. He would never hurt anyone much less you. Also, my mom doesn't know that my other stepfather used to beat me and I would like it to remain that way. So please, don't tell her anything of what I told you about him. Okay?  
-Okay, Percy. I trust you.

Shooting her a smile, Percy ruffles her hair, earning a pout form the young girl, and lifting her in his arms, knocked on the door.  
Moments later, Sally opened it.  
.Percy, Artemis, lovely to see you. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you, Percy. You haven't visited in a month! I was beginning to think you were embarrassed of your own mom, And who's this young lady? – Sally finally noticed Laurel, who had her head buried in Percy's shoulder.

After Percy whispering something in her hear, she turned her head to look at Sally. In doing so, Percy's mom got a good look at her and, noticing her sea-green eyes and raven- black hair were just like Percy's, immediately jumped to conclusions:  
-PERSEUS JACKSON! WHY DOES THIS GIRL LOOK SO MUCH LIKE YOU? DO I HAVE A GRANDAUGHTER? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PROTECTION?  
Percy blushed so hard it almost hurt to look directly at him. Artemis was in a similar state due to the implied accusations Sally was making.  
-WHAT?! MOM! Of course not! She's my little sister! And stop yelling those things to the wind, she's only five! And what if Mary heard?! You know how curious she is!  
.Oh, okay then. Sorry to jump to conclusions like that. Come in, come in.

They entered in the apartment. Percy put Laurel down but the little girl still held to his hand like a lifeline. When they were in the living room, little Mary came running from the kitchen and tackled her brother's leg in a hug, almost sending Laurel crashing to the floor.  
-Percy! Where have you been? You haven't visited in a while. Is Artemis with you? Who's this?  
Giving his other little sister a smile, Percy said:  
-Yes, Mary, Artemis is right over there. And this is Laurel, my little sister on my daddy's side. Laurel, this is Mary, my little sister on my mommy's side.  
-H-hi! – said little Laurel, tripping in her words due to the embarrassment.  
-Hi! I'm Mary! How old are you? Do you want to go play with me? Come on! – Mary dragged the slightly older girl with her not waiting for a response.

Percy laughed at their antics. Soon enough, both girls were running around the apartment, laughing and playing, and only stopping for Laurel to be introduced to Paul. She was shy at first, but after what Percy had said and seeing for herself, she started to open up.

Artemis, Percy, Sally and Paul spent some time making small chat, before they reached the big news:  
-Mom, Paul… I have something to tell you. I…  
-Percy proposed to me! – Artemis interrupted, unable to contain her excitement any longer.  
Both Sally and Paul hugged them and congratulated them.  
-When's the wedding? – asked Sally.  
-Well, technically we're already married. – said Percy – But Hera did say we'd have to make an official ceremony sometime. Didn't specify when though.  
-What do you mean you're technically already married? – asked Paul.  
Artemis answered:  
-Godly marriages are official form the moment the ring is put on the finger. The rest are just formalities.

Due to the three-hour-difference between San Francisco and New York, it was only around nine in the morning when they arrived there. The four grown-ups talked trough the morning, while the two children ran around the house having fun. When Percy commented how troublesome they could be (although he secretly wanted to join them), Paul made a retort that caused both him and Artemis to blush like mad.  
-Just wait until you have your own kids, Perce. – Paul had said – I can already imagine them, flashing all around your palace and driving you to the brick of insanity.

They had lunch all together and after helping them with the dishes, they said goodbye. After a pinkie promise (Mary and Laurel's idea) to come back soon – and bring Laurel with them – Percy and Artemis flashed to Camp Jupiter with Laurel.  
As for Percy, he pondered in Paul's words, not realising how close to the truth they might be, or how soon they would come to pass.

For it was on the late hours of the following day that Artemis, with some secret encouragement form three particular Goddesses, decided to break her oath.

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** **One** **more chapter for you loyal followers. Sorry for this one being shorter but I wanted to focus on Artemis and the reactions.**

 **As always, thanks to all that reviewed, followed, favourited and read my story.**

 **A special shout-out to** _ **Cat-lion**_ **who pointed some of my mistakes in the reviews. But, like I say in the Disclaimer, English is not my native language, and even though people say I'm fairly good at it, it is likely I'll continue to do some of those mistakes and possibly others. But thanks for pointing it out! I'll try to improve my writing!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading.**

 **See you next time!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time publishing a story so I'm still getting acquainted to the controls. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews. I'll post a couple of chapters and see how they're received. If the reaction is good, I'll continue to post regularly.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Eighteen

 **ARTEMIS**

Artemis was sitting in her tent, just admiring her ring. She often found herself admiring it ever since Percy proposed two days ago. Athena's designs were beautiful as always (though she suspected Percy had had a hand in those) and Hephaestus' workmanship knew no equal.

She teared her gaze away from the ring and to the man sleeping next to her. Ever since she had visited Percy's mom and stepdad, she couldn't take her mind out of something Paul had said.  
"Children…" she thought. Did she ever want to have children? Yes, she did. The Hunters were like daughters to Artemis, but, like all women, she longed for a child to call her own. However, she had never found a man with whom she was willing to have one. Until now.  
And not only that, she was willing to break her oath with him. Like all Goddesses, she could have a child without sex (like Athena and her brain children). But all the men she ever had come across with weren't "right".

And now she had found Percy.  
She suddenly realized something. "MY OATH!". Thoughts of how her oath would affect her wedding quickly began spiralling out of control in her head. "And what about Percy? Does he even want children? Is he willing to be with me should I decide to not break my oath?"

Such were her thoughts when Percy woke up. As he looked at her, he immediately realized something was wrong.  
-Artemis? What's on your mind?  
-Oh! Nothing… It's just… It's nothing.

Percy smiled that grin/gentle smile only he could pull off.  
-You know you can tell me anything, right? What troubles you, my love?  
-It's just… How do you fell about children?  
-I love children. Why?  
-And do you ever want to have children?  
-One day, yeah, I would love to.  
His answer only served to worry Artemis even more.  
-Artemis, come on. Tell me what's wrong.

At this, Artemis broke down.  
-Percy, what about my oath?!  
-What about it?  
-You know! What if we can't have children? What if we'll never be able to have a baby of ours? What if… what if you'll leave me because of that?  
Percy got a steely look in his eyes.  
-Don't ever say that again, Artemis. I love you just like you are. With or without your oath, you will always be you. No more, no less. And I'll always love you just like that. And even if we have to wait ten years to have children, or a thousand years… even if we can never have children, I'll always be by your side. Through thick and thin. Till the end of time. Which, as the God of Time, I can tell you it's only way, way, waaaaaay ahead of the road.

Percy smiled, cleaning the tears of her eyes and giving Percy a light peck on the lips.  
-Thanks for that, Percy. Chaos knows I needed it. But I'm still going to talk with Hera about this later! I want to be informed.  
-Sure thing, Moonbeam. Now, go get ready and let's head out there and make sure the Hunt kicks some Roman butt in the War Games, later.

Artemis did as she was told. She put on her Hunter outfit and waited for Percy to get ready. Despite what she had already told him, he insisted on looking away when she changed because despite her beliefs that they were married now and it was no problem, Percy insisted that she "had a right to privacy".

Percy quickly put on some dark-blue jeans and a sea-green T-shirt, fitting the heat felt under the Californian sun.

The couple made way to the Senate, occasionally passing by a couple of Campers that would stare at their intertwined hands. They reached the border and came face to face with Terminus, the God of Boundaries.

-Ah, Lady Artemis, Perseus. To what do I owe the visit?  
-We must go to the Senate, Terminus. We have a meeting concerning the War Games and the State of Affairs with the Greeks. Not necessarily in that order. – answered Artemis.  
-Very well, my Lady. You may pass. Oh and, young Perseus, I must say, welcome to Godhood. It's my duty to warn you that, as a God, you may keep your weapons inside the city since, you know, Ancient Laws and all of that.  
-Thanks, Terminus. Good to know.  
-Sure thing, my friend. And I do advise you change into a more proper attire and in to your Roman forms. Formalities. Never take them lightly.  
-Will do.

As they were walking away, they heard Terminus say:  
-Almost forgot! Congratulations on your wedding!  
-Let me guess… - said Artemis – Apollo?  
-Indeed, my Lady, Indeed.

Both Percy and Artemis went towards the Senate, shaking their heads at the God's antics. Along the way, they changed into their Roman aspects.

Percy didn't change his name. Like Apollo, both his aspects shared the same name. He became a little bit taller; his hair became shorter and more well-kept; his eyes lost some of their playfulness and turned more sharp and serious; he wore a ceremonial sea-green armour with golden details (crafted by Briares and the Cyclops in the underwater forges, its details gave the works of the God of Forges a run for their money. The details were so intricate: there were wave-like shapes sculpted in a manner so delicate and rich you couldn't see were one wave ended and another began. It had been given to Percy as a gift from Poseidon); he wore a golden toga on his back were both his swords, Riptide and Eternity, covered by the shield Tyson had made for him so long ago.

Artemis changed into Diana: she too became a bit taller; her hair, put together in a braid that hung on her back; her eyes became brighter; she wore a simple leather armour on top of a white suit designed for mobility, as well as a silver toga; her bow and arrows were on her right shoulder, and her twin hunting knives were sheathed on her waist.

They reached the Senate. Upon entering, they saw everyone but the Praetors already on their seats. Looks of recognition spread around the faces of the people present in the room upon seeing Diana but no one seemed to recognize him, except for Hazel, to whom Percy winked.

A scrawny kid, much like Octavian, approached them.  
-Lady Diana, a pleasure to see you here. Please, take a seat. The Praetors should be here in no time, at which point we'll start the meeting.  
Diana nodded. Percy saw the looks of jealousy on many of the guy's faces. He decided to ignore them.  
-If I may ask, who is this man?  
-That does not concern you, demigod. – said Percy.  
-I am the Centurion of the First Cohort! I demand respect!

Percy merely ignored the guy and, grabbing Diana's hand, went to take a seat.  
Many gasps were heard at this.  
-You dare hold Lady Diana's hand!? – seethed the guy, still standing.  
-Why should I not hold my wife's hand?  
Cue more gasps of surprise.  
-Blasphemous! How dare you make such claim!? Jupiter will strike you down where you stand!  
-My father has no quarrel with my husband, demigod. – assured Diana.  
-Is this true?! Who are you?  
-I am Perseus Jackson, the God of Time, Tides, Tidal Waves, Loyalty, Quests and Heroes. And you will not question me!

The boy nearly wet himself.  
-Forgive me, my Lord, I did not know.  
-No matter. Let us begin this meeting.

And so, the meeting begun, seeing as the Praetors got there in the middle of the discussion.

At the end of the meeting, Hazel, Frank and Reyna came to them.  
-Husband and Wife, uh? – said Reyna – We heard about the engagement.  
-Yeah, well… godly marriage is weird. – clarified Percy.  
-Word goes around fast in these bands. – said Diana.  
-Lord Mercury loves gossip. – said Frank – Almost as much as Lady Venus.  
-Congratulations. – proclaimed Hazel, hugging them. Frank just shook hands with Percy and Diana.  
-Thanks. We got to go, now. Have to make sure the Hunters are ready to kick your ass later.  
-You wish, Percy.  
-We'll see, Reyna. – they started to walk away – Oh, and Reyna… Good luck with Gwen. You're perfect for each other.

Percy walked away with Diana, laughing at Reyna's red-as-a-tomato face.

As they crossed the borders, they reverted back to their original forms.  
-Hey, Percy. I'm going to Olympus for a while. Mind to look over the girls.  
-Take as long as you want, Artemis.  
-Thank you, love.

Artemis flashed to Olympus. She went to find Hera, surprised to see her with Aphrodite and Hestia having tea. A reminder from their time in England.  
-Artemis! – exclaimed Hera – What brings you to my palace?  
-Hello, Hera. Hello to you as well Aunt Hestia. Aphrodite.  
-You can drop the formalities, niece. – said Hestia – Come, have a seat.  
She did.  
-So, back to my question, what brings you here?  
-I want to know… how my oath affects my marriage.  
-What oath?  
-My maiden oath!  
-Oh, that oath. Darling, your oath became null the moment you found True Love.  
-Null? True Love?  
-Yes. You see, you made your oath to my husband. You didn't swear on the Styx. If you ever wanted to forfeit it, all you had to do was ask. And even if it was an oath on the Styx, because Perseus is your True Love, nothing would've happened to you if you broke it with him.

Artemis understood what they were trying to say. But she still had questions.  
-I see you still have questions, my niece. – said Hestia, as if reading her mind – Ask away. We'll do our best to answer them.  
-What is True Love?  
It was Aphrodite who answered:  
-Your True Love is the one person who'll never let you down, no matter what. The one person who would lay down his/her life for you without even a millisecond of hesitation. The one person you can count on above all others. In your case, your True Love is Perseus. I haven't felt a bound this strong since Helen and Paris. Yours is stronger, even!

-Did we clarify your doubts? – asked Hera.  
-Yes. Somewhat.  
-Farewell, niece. Go knowing that whatever you chose to do, Perseus will be with you all the way.  
-I know.

And Artemis flashed back to Camp. She must have spent more time on Olympus than what she thought because it was almost time for the War Games.  
Because the Hunters were less in number, Artemis was allowed to play, while Percy would be the referee. Both Praetors would be playing as well.

-Campers! Hunters! I'll be the referee to these War Games. I will use force if I see anyone violating the rules, no matter who it is. That's why you need to keep maiming to a minimum, girls. – The Hunters shrugged – Are we clear? Then let the games begin!

Artemis didn't think about her dilemma during the game. Why would she? She had already made her decision as soon as the conversation with the three Goddesses ended.

The Hunters destroyed the Campers. As usual, there was a celebration. The Campers weren't to mad either; they took solace in knowing the other side had a Goddess playing with them. Not that the result would have been different otherwise.

Percy and Artemis excused themselves relatively early. They went to their tent. Percy changed first and went to bed, leaving Artemis alone with her thoughts.  
"No going back, now. But it's fine. I want this."

She approached Percy.  
-Percy, I've made my choice.  
-What about?  
-I don't care. Not anymore. To Tartarus with my oath.  
-Artemis, if this is about our conversation this morning, I stand by my words. I'll wait if I have to.  
-No, Percy. I want this. _I want you_.

And Percy could no longer hold it either. Luckily, the tent was soundproof, because the couple spent all night indulging in the pleasures of the flesh.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello everyone! Here's an update.**

 **I know I have some explaining to do. So, here it goes:**

 **My PC broke down in November. I lost all the work I had already done, which included this chapter. Because I had no backup, it was gone for good.**

 **I got it back in early January but because I hadn't written anything in a couple months, I had a serious case of writer's block. Only recently have I regained the inspiration to keep going.**

 **I know I already said this** _ **but**_ **, again, sorry for the long update. As a writer, it's demotivating to see you're not getting as many reviews as you'd expect. Reviews are the fuel that keeps us going and wanting to update sooner.**

 **Also, I want to tell you this: I'll never abandon a story, no matter how long it takes to finish it. So, rest assured.**

 **Another thing I wanted to say is that I have put up a poll in my profile for which story you'd like me to write after I finish this one and my other ongoing story,** _ **The Fated Prophecy**_ **(go check it out if you haven't already). Vote on the poll because you have the power to decide which story will come next. The poll will be open until I finish this story.**

 **Okay, enough of my rant. As always, thank you to all that read, followed,** **favourited** **and reviewed.**

 **See you next time!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first-time publishing a. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Also, Hallelujah belongs to Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Nineteen

 **PERCY**

Percy woke up that morning and, looking to the side, he saw the beautiful form of his wife. At first, he couldn't remember a thing. Then, last night's events came rushing back to him.

Percy couldn't help the blush that crept up is cheeks.

Beside him, Artemis began to stir. The Moon Goddess rose from the sheets with an arm holding them close to her body. She tiredly rubbed the sleep form her eyes with her free hand. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking directly at Percy. The God smiled at her and Artemis, much like her husband, was unable to hide her blush. But, nonetheless, she smiled back, as if to reassure him she regretted nothing.

-Good morning, moon bean. - greeted Percy.

-Morning, fish head. - replied Artemis, in the same joking manner. - Ready to go outside and face the Hunters after what you did last night?

Percy, for his part, said nothing. He only blushed even further, if that was possible. His face was tinted gold, as was his neck.

-Well, well... who knew the Great Percy Jackson, Twice Hero of Olympus and bearer of so many titles it would take nearly an hour just to say them all... was a blusher!

-Don't you dare! - Percy fake-glared at her. Then is face assumed a more playful look - Besides, I don't think you complained last night.

It was Artemis's turn to blush.

-Sh... Shut up! - she stuttered.

Percy laughed and pulled her to him, hugging her close to him.

-Don't worry, Arty. - he tranquilized - I love you just as you are.

Artemis smiled. Percy was, without a single shadow of doubt, the best man to ever walk the Earth. And she was lucky enough to have him fall for her, just as hard as she had fallen for him.

-I love you too, Percy. Now, move and go get ready. We have a full day ahead of us.

Percy laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he proceeded to do as he was told. He felt Artemis's eyes on him and he made a point to make sure he took as much time as he could to get dressed. When he was finally finished, he turned to see Artemis looking the other way with a massive golden tint to her cheeks. In Percy's own "unbiased" opinion, that was, perhaps, the cutest he had ever seen her.

Making his way to her, Percy poked her in the side and, when she turned to look at him, he kissed her.

-Come on, silly. Get dressed and let's get on with the day.

Pouting slightly (which - Percy thought - only added to her cuteness), Artemis got out of the bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground, though, she felt slightly dizzy and had to grab the bed post to avoid falling.

Percy saw this.

-Are you okay? - he inquired, worryingly.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Don't worry, it's already gone.

Percy nodded, not pursuing it any further, even if he was clearly worried.

They exited the tent. The Hunters were already going from one pace to the other, stopping briefly to greet them when they saw them.

-PERCYYYY! - a small figure quickly attached itself to Percy's legs, quickly followed by others. Artemis smiled at the antics of the youngest Hunters, with Laurel (Percy's younger sister on his dad's side) front and centre

-So, I was in the archery range. And Phoebe was there too to teach us how to use a bow. And I did as she told us. And get this: I hit bullseye in my first try!

Artemis continued to watch as Percy interacted with the younglings.

"He would make a great father." She thought to herself. Involuntarily, her hand lightly touched her stomach and the image of a young girl filled her mind. The girl had raven black hair with auburn locks here and there; she had a slightly paler complexion that shone with a light that seemed to come from within her. Her eyes were closed and, as such, Artemis couldn't see her eyes. But she had a feeling they would be a beautiful shade of green with a few silver speckles.

As soon as it appeared, the vision disappeared. Artemis passed it off as a figment of a dream still in her mind and made her way to the dinning tent/pavilion.

Breakfast went by in a flash. Percy was whisked away by the little ones to teach them how to wield a sword. In the meantime, Artemis was left alone.

Again, her hand brushed against her stomach and the vision filled her head once more. And, as last time, it quickly left her mind. A sense of dread began to fill Artemis's head. "It can't be." She thought. "Could it?"

Percy was having a blast with the youngest Hunters. Turns out Laurel was a natural with a sword, just like her brother.

Percy looked out from the top of the hill where the Hunters' camp was located, Percy could easily see the Romans mingling in the city or running around from place to place, busy with the preparations for the festivities of the Winter Solstice.

That put a dampener in Percy's mood. He was always reminded of Zoe Nightshade, on this day. And along with her came memories of all the people he had failed to save. Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, Luke… Annabeth.

A lone tear made its way down Percy's cheek. The little ones seemed to have noticed it.  
-Why are you crying, Percy? – asked little Steph – Are you sad?  
-It's nothing Chloe. I was just thinking about old friends… and how much I miss them.  
-What happened to them? – continued Gabby.  
-They're no longer here. But they're all in a better place now.  
-Then, shouldn't you be happy? – inquired Claire.  
-I am. But I'd still prefer it if they were here with me. Not somewhere where I'll never be able to see them ever again.  
-It's okay to cry, Percy. – said Catherine – If you let it all out, everything will be easier. As long as you remember them, they'll never truly leave your side. And if that's not good enough, we will be your friends.

The girls quickly enveloped him in a huge group hug. Percy smiled and hugged them back.  
-Well, aren't you just little wells of wisdom. – he paused – Thank you, younglings. From the bottom of my heart.

A few feet away, hidden behind a tent, was Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt couldn't help but smile when seeing Percy interact with the girls.  
"He would be a great father." She thought for the second time.  
As if it had a mind of its own, her right hand brushed against her belly and, for the third time that morning, the vision of the little girl filled her head.

Artemis shook her head to get rid of the vision. Making up her mind, she entered hers and Percy's tent. Sitting crossed legged on the floor, she closed her eyes and started to chant in Ancient Greek. When she opened her eyes, she could see herself glowing a soft white colour. Her suspicions had been confirmed. And with that, fear clawed its way into her head.  
-Oh, no…

Soon enough, it was lunch time.

The Hunters gathered in the dinning tent for the last time during their stay ay Camp Jupiter. That night and the following day, all meals would be taken in New Rome's dinning pavilion, as was the tradition during the festivities.

Tired from training, everyone made quick work of their food and got back to training. Their confrontation with the large group of monsters had showed them they had much room for improvement. Besides, they didn't want to be put in a situation where Percy would have to overexert himself. He'd done that time and the consequences were nearly disastrous.

Phoebe, in particular, was very committed. After the way she had treated Percy and knowing she had a part in his following… condition, she wanted to make sure nothing like that happened ever again.

Artemis approached Percy.  
-Hey, Artemis, do you mind if I spend the afternoon in my palace up in Olympus? I just need to get my mind off from some stuff.  
-Sure, Percy. Is it okay if I pass by later? I have something I need to tell you and it's better if we talk about it in private.  
-Sure thing, Moonbeam. Love you!

Percy gave her a kiss and flashed out.  
Artemis stared at the place he had just been occupying.  
-I wonder if you'll still think that after what I have to tell you. – she spoke to herself, sadly.

Percy flashed to his palace. Back in New York it was already mid-afternoon.

Percy walked the halls of his palace. He stopped in a room overlooking the back of his place. He could even see Some of Artemis's palace, which was right next to his.

Percy's face was sombre. His talk with the young Huntresses had helped a little. But not enough. He didn't want to trouble Artemis with his problems, especially because Zoe was a really close friend of hers and her death affected the Moon Goddess more that it affected him.

So, he went for the next best thing. To Percy, playing the piano always helped.

His finger brushed against the tiles. He started playing the keys at random and soon enough, everyone and everything around him vanished into blackness. It was just him, the piano and their music.

Minutes flowed into hours, the day gave place to the night, and Percy kept playing.

Artemis flashed to Percy's place and found him like that. She almost called out to him but decided against it. She just leaned there, watching him play and listening to the music.

Artemis had never seen or heard anything more beautiful than the song Percy was playing. If they heard what she was hearing, Apollo would eat his lire out of frustration and the Muses would get so red of anger they would resemble a tomato.

Percy played and the music flowed perfectly, soothing the listener. The happy and joyful bits, marked by the fast typing of the tiles, were replaced with slow, sad, tunes, in a perfect balance of good memories and the darkest times he had went through. Harmony in its purest form.

A million years later (at least, that was how it felt to Artemis). The last key was hit, the last note sounded before slowly fading and being engulfed by the eerie silence of the night.

A lone tear cascaded down Artemis's face, mirroring Percy's own.

Claps replaced the silence as the Moon Goddess enthusiastically applauded her husband.  
Percy turned to look at her, only then noticing she was there, and he blushed.  
-That was beautiful! Where did you learn to play like that?  
Percy blushed even further.  
-Thank you. My mom taught me. We used to have a piano and playing it helped with my ADHD. But we had to sell it, eventually, because of Smelly Gabe. I hardly played ever since.  
-You could give Apollo a run for his money.  
-Thank you, Artemis. – Percy said with a smile.

Then, his face became sad. The God of Heroes took his wife's hand and lead her outside, where they laid down on the grass, looking at the stars.

-I miss them, Artemis. All of them. If only I had been faster… Smarter… I could have saved them.  
-It's not your fault, Percy. A hero's life is short. They knew that. Most of them were lucky to live that long. And you made all of their lives better just for being there. Don't blame yourself. You suffered just as much or more than them. You deserve to be happy. Don't diminish their sacrifices. Honour them. Make them proud.

Percy smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.  
-Thank you, my love. I would be lost without you.  
Artemis hugged him tight, trying to express all of her feelings in that simple gesture.

Percy stood up. He made his way to the back of the garden, by a small river that flowed into the forest that was part of Artemis's backyard.

He started using his powers and soon a shrine was erected. It had multiple statues of several heroes in battle poses. It was made of a beautiful rock than shined in the moonlight.

 _To all Heroes, Past, Present and Future. Because even if they are forgotten from the minds of mortals, they shall forever be remembered in the minds of the immortal citizens of Olympus._

 _Requiescat in Pace_

This was written on the pedestal.

Continuing to use his powers, Percy started to erect another shrine, this one of a single individual and made out of the crystallised water of the river.  
When he was finished, Artemis gasped: there, as if she was still present, was the statue of Zoe Nightshade, crouched petting a rabbit with her bow on her back and hunting knives at her hips.

 _To Zoe Nightshade. A True Hunter and Heroine. An example of courage, duty and self-sacrifice. May all who walk the Earth look up to the skies and remember the girl that stood up for family when she knew she would fall., because that was the right thing to do._

 _Requiescat in Pace_

Artemis smiled. Them she started using her powers to make a shrine herself.  
When she was done, it was Percy's turn to gasp.  
In front of him stood a statue of Annabeth, bending over a book with her dagger on her hip, her sword leaning against her leg and a beautiful smile on her face.

 _To Annabeth Chase. Prove that powers are not everything. The greatest Heroine the world had ever seen, second only to the Hero of Heroes. An example of smarts, persistence and love._

 _Requiescat in Pace._

Percy smiled and hugged Artemis. They just stood there, watching the stars.  
-Percy, sing to me. – requested Artemis.  
-What do you want to hear?  
-Anything.

Percy thought for a moment. The he started singing.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

But baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah

When Percy was finished, he lightly kissed Artemis in the lips.  
-I love you, Phoebe Artemis.  
-And I love you, Perseus Jackson.

They stood there for a couple more moments. Until:  
-Percy, I have something to tell you.  
-What is it?  
-I'm… I'm…

…I'm pregnant.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **And, cliff-hanger! Muahahhhahhhhh!**

 **I know, I know! Life happened; blah, blah blah…**

 **Seriously, I had some major writer's block. I still have! I need a prophecy and I'm having serious trouble coming up with one. If anyone wants to help out with that, send me a PM and we'll talk about it.**

 **But I figured you guys had waited long enough and deserved a chapter.**

 **Next chapter will close this first "arc" of the story. That's the prophecy chapter so it might take a while.**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

 **Until next time (hopefully not as long as this was).**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty

 **PERCY**

-I'm pregnant. – Percy wasn't expecting to hear that. He felt several emotions at that moment: happiness, dread, fear…

The last one should've been evident on his face became a lone tear fell from Artemis's cheek and she stood up, preparing to leave.

But, before she could, Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a tender kiss on the lips. Artemis was surprised but quickly melted into it.

-Artemis, this is awesome! I've always wanted to be a dad!  
-But… Your face… You were scared!  
-It's not about the pregnancy that I'm scared. I love you and I love our baby already. It's just… What if I'm not a good father? I didn't exactly have the best role models. As much as he tried to help, Poseidon was still bound by the Ancient Laws and Gabe… well, you saw _that_.

Artemis was at a loss for words. She just announced her pregnancy, which could've only happened _yesterday_ , and here he was saying he loved their child already and worrying whether he'd be a good father or not.  
-Percy, you'll be a great father! That concern you already have shows that. Besides, our baby will be a Goddess. We won't have to worry about the Ancient Laws.

The relief Percy felt was palpable. Then he got a questioning look:  
-A Goddess? How do you know that?  
-well, as the Goddess of Childbirth, I can see how our baby will look after the birth.  
-Can I… Can I see her?

Artemis smiled and, grabbing Percy's hand, she placed it on her belly. The image of the young girl Artemis had seen earlier filled both of their minds.  
-She is beautiful. – declared Percy – Just like her mommy.  
-And her daddy. I love you, Percy.  
-I love you too, Artemis. And I love you more than anything, little one. – Percy said the last part while raising Artemis's shirt and lightly kissing her stomach.  
Artemis giggled:  
-Percy, that tickles!  
-Oh, does it now?

Artemis got a horrified look on her face.  
-Perseus Jackson, don't you da….  
The Moon Goddess couldn't finish what she was saying because Percy jumped on her and started to relentlessly tickle her.

Artemis laughed, a sound that filled Percy with joy.  
Oh! How he yearned to hear her laugh, and how he loved to be the one to make her laugh.  
Percy stopped tickling her all of a sudden, and captured her lips on a fierce kiss, trying to convey all the love he felt for her in that simple gesture, a gesture Artemis gladly replied.

Then a blinding golden light exploded just above the Throne Room. Percy didn't know what it meant, but Artemis did.  
-Apollo is summoning the council. We have to go.

With a quick clean up of their clothes, both flashed to their thrones, right next to each other.

-Apollo! – thundered Zeus – Why have you called for this emergency meeting?  
-A new Prophecy has been issued. A new Great Prophecy.  
-Another one?! – Percy was fuming.  
-Yes. It goes like this:

" _The Child of Moon and Tide  
Will see the Night and the Evil rise.  
Their forces will lead to your demise  
Should help not be found with the Children of Night.  
The Lost Sky returns in all its might.  
A sacrifice at last ends all this plight."_

Silence. Uter, complete silence. That was how the Prophecy was met. Then, shouting erupted, with everyone trying to speak over each other. Only Percy and Artemis remained silent, holding each other's hand for support, and, surprisingly, Poseidon and Zeus, who were watching the couple.

Getting tired of all the shouting, Percy summoned Eternity and bashed the sword's pommel on the armrest of his throne, producing a massive noise that shut everyone up.  
-Let's discuss this in a civilized manner. – he said – All this shouting is getting us nowhere.  
-Perseus is right. – claimed Zeus – Let us discuss this line by line. Athena, what do you think?

Athena was silent for a few moments.  
-The first line is pretty obvious. A child born from Artemis and Perseus will be the subject of this prophecy. But let's leave that for later. The second line describes who we'll be facing. Night and Evil…  
-Nyx and Tartarus. – said Percy. As he said those names, the room grew a little colder and darker, and a chill ran up their spines. – Oh, Chaos, this is all my fault!

The council remembered the story of Percy and Annabeth's track through Tartarus and how they tricked Nyx and fought Tartarus. Artemis squeezed his hand reassuringly and Percy managed to shoot her a weary smile.

Athena continued:  
-Yes, that might fit the profile we're looking for. The next two lines refer to the Children of Nyx such as Thanatos and Nemesis. We must convince them to stay by our side and not their mother's. Only then will we be able to win. The Lost Sky… I do not know who that may refer too. Perhaps a child of yours, father, one whom you thought was lost some time ago? Or perhaps… No, there's no evidence he has ever stirred or is stirring as of now. But what else could it be?  
-Who are you talking about, niece? – inquired Hestia.  
-Ouranos. The Lost Sky could also be Ouranos. But there's no evidence he's stirring, thus my suspicion.  
-We'll keep an open mind for now. – said the God of the Seas – Continue, Athena.  
-The last line is a little disturbing. It clearly sates there will be a sacrifice. But what will it be? It could be anything: something the one who performs it holds close to their hearts; it could even mean one's own life.

-Keep trying to come up with something, Athena.  
-Yes, father.  
-Perseus, Artemis. You heard the Prophecy. Your child will be the subject of it. So, you are not to have any child. Am I clear?  
-… Yes, father.  
-…As you command, Lord Zeus.  
-Well, if that is all, I call an end to this meeting. We shall postpone the Solstice meeting to tomorrow instead.

Every Olympian flashed out of the Throne Room, leaving only Poseidon and Zeus in there.  
-Did you notice, Zeus?  
-I did, Poseidon. What should we do?  
-We'll do nothing. It was the will of the Fates. Who are we to go against their design? For now, let's just watch as it plays out.  
-What of they try to do something drastic?  
-Then, we'll intervene.

Both Gods flashed away after that talk.

In the meantime, Artemis and Percy had flashed back to where they were before.  
They stood in silence for a while, laying on the grass.  
-What will we do now, Percy?  
-I don't know. But I do know no harm will come to our little girl as long as I have anything to say about it!  
-Father has changed. But I'm not sure what he would do if he found out I'm already with child. I'd rather not risk it.  
-Then why don't you send her to live down on Earth? – inquired a new voice from behind them.

Percy and Artemis turned to see Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite and, surprisingly, Apollo behind them.  
-What are you doing here? – asked Percy, with a slight edge to his voice and subtly positioning himself in front of Artemis.  
-Relax, Perseus. – said Hera – We wish no harm upon any of you three.  
-What do you mean three? – asked Artemis, but her voice trembled and she knew they were aware of their… situation.  
-Worry not, niece. – calmed Hestia – We know. And we intend to help you out.  
-How do you know? – inquired Percy, now curious.  
-Hera and Hestia are the Goddesses of Family. They knew the moment another member is added. And me… Well, I'm the Goddess of Love. I felt the moment you started to love her.  
-And you? – asked Artemis, turning to her brother.  
-I am the God of Prophecy, sis. You didn't really think you could hide my niece from me, did you?  
-I was hoping I could, yes.  
-Oh, you wound me, sis. – Apollo mocked.

-None of that matters now. – said Hera – We must discuss what to do next. I believe Hestia's suggestion is our best course of action right now.  
-But where? – inquired Artemis – Camp Half-Blood is out of the question. Chiron would know in no time!  
-What about Percy's place? – suggested Aphrodite – Or his mom's, anyway.  
-That's… a pretty good idea actually. – agreed Hestia.  
-No! – Percy opposed – I hated to live without knowing who my father was, without being able to see him, to be with him. I won't allow the same to happen to my daughter with _both_ of her parents!  
-It's different, Perseus. – reasoned Hera – You were a demigod. By visiting you Poseidon would be breaking the Ancient Laws. But your daughter would be a godling. There's no Law preventing you form visiting her.  
-But what about the monsters? – insisted Percy.  
-Her aura should keep them away. The same can't be said for satyrs. – explained Apollo – So there's a chance a satyr will pick up on her scent and she will have to go to Camp anyway. But, if you're still not convinced, how about this: you raise her here on your palace for a week or so, until she aged enough to be able to take care of herself if any monsters do appear. Then, send her to the mortal world to live with her grandmother.

Everyone was silent for a while. Apollo sighed:  
-If you're worried about someone visiting your palace in the meantime, we should have enough power between ourselves to be able to put up a barrier to keep most people away.

More silence. Percy had his thinking face on. He was clearly considering all his options. He had a silent conversation with Artemis and finally sighed.  
-Alright. Let's do as Apollo says.

The Sun God's grin was as bright as the star itself.  
-Alright! Can't wait to see my little niece running around in three weeks!  
He quickly put a hand over his mouth. But, alas, it was too late.  
-WHAT? – screamed Artemis.  
-Oh, I forgot to tell you… I may or may not have seen when she was born. – Apollo cowered under his sister's glare.  
-WHEN? – the Moon Goddess seethed.  
-When the Moon is fullest and the Tides are highest. Meaning, in about two and a half, three weeks tops.  
-Oh, Chaos help us! – said Percy.  
-What is it, Percy? – inquired Artemis, worried with her husband, who was rather pale.  
-My mom! We're gonna have to tell her. And she'll kill me! And after I reform, she'll kill me again!

Artemis couldn't help but snicker at her husband. He was such a Kelp Head, sometimes.  
-Don't worry, lover boy. I'll be there with you. Besides, I doubt she would hurt her son with her granddaughter to be born. – the Moon Goddess snickered.

As it turned out, Sally was rather happy with the news, even though she gave them a massive sermon about responsibility and protection. She had also immediately agreed to take care of her granddaughter, on the condition they visited weekly. A condition they were quick to accept. They programmed their visits to coincide with Laurel's, so that the young Huntress didn't find out about her niece.

And in the blink of an eye, three weeks passed. Artemis had sent her Hunters to spend that week and the next at Camp Half-Blood, so that she could enjoy one week alone with her family. She trusted her Hunters with her life, but she wasn't ready to share this secret just yet.

Now, Percy stood in the cliff where he and Artemis had first admitted their feelings for each other. The Full Moon shone brightly in the sky and the waves crashing against the cliffside made a comforting melody. A little behind him stood a tent where Artemis was with Hera, Hestia and Aphrodite. A scream filled the air and Percy resumed pacing. Only the barrier around the place prevented anyone from hearing anything.

Artemis screamed one last time and a cry filled the air. A baby's cry.

Percy rushed to the entrance of the tent and knocked. Hestia opened the flap and allowed him in. Artemis was holding a small bundle in her arms. Percy approached them. He kissed Artemis on the forehead and looked at the bundle in her arms: the baby already had a tuff of raven black air with little auburn highlights. She opened her eyes and Percy gasped: they were silvery-yellow, with a sea-green areola around the irises and a few golden speckles.

-She is beautiful, Artemis. I love you.  
-She sure is. I love you too, Percy. And I love you, little one. What shall we name you? Does papa have any ideas?  
-How about Zoe as a first name?  
Artemis smiled:  
-In that case, I have the perfect second name.  
-Oh really? Which is?  
-Annabeth.

It was Percy's time to smile. With pure love and care, he raised his daughter and hugged her close to his chest.  
-Welcome, Zoe Annabeth Jackson!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **And… that's a wrap. Thus, is concluded the first arc of this story. Next chapter will begin the last arc of the story. I have no idea if it will be as long as this one, longer or shorter.**

 **So, my finals are around the corner. I need to study for them because I begin college next year and I really need to ace these exams.  
After that, I'll take a few days off country in vacation. That being said, don't expect another update until mid-July, at least for this story. **

**I say this because I'll be focusing on another story,** **The Fated Prophecy** **after I come home. It only has three or four chapters left.**

 **The poll on my profile will close on the day I post the last chapter to that story, so don't forget to vote.**

 **That is all I had to say. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty-One

 **ROUGHLY ONE YEAR LATER**

 **ZOE  
** A girl of about twelve years of age ran around an apartment, gathering her stuff. Her raven-black hair with auburn locks freely floated around her. Her silvery-yellow eyes with golden speckles and a sea-green ring around the irises shone with happiness and excitement.

Zoe was indeed excited, because it was Friday and that meant she was going to see her parents! She had been aware of the mythological world from an early age. Percy and Artemis never made any effort to hide anything from her.  
Because of that, she knew she was a Goddess, and she knew why her parents could only visit on weekends.

At first, she was a little sad and infuriated. But, as she matured, she came to understand the importance of keeping her hidden from the rest of her family.  
The fact that she had Mary to keep her company and to play with was a bonus. Not to mention her loving and ever caring grandmother.

Zoe clenched her hand around her necklace. It was given to her by her parents when she had reached the physical age of eight (about eight months ago). It had the same image that was etched in their engagement ring: a silver moon shining on a sea-green wave and atop of the wave, a black Pegasus being ridden by a girl clad in silver and shooting arrows at both the wave and the moon. The pendant was hanging from a golden thread.

Unbeknownst to her, a couple city blocks away, a satyr dressed in an orange shirt with a Rasta cap in his head caught a whiff of her scent. Grover Underwood raised his head in the air, his orange locks shifting with the breeze and showing his horns. The scent of the sea mixed with the forest after a heavy rainfall, mixed with the tinniest bit of the wet soil and sand invaded his nose, making him stumble at how strong it was.  
Fixing the cap on his head to better cover his horns, Grover put his hooves to the road, in the direction of Sally's apartment.

In the meantime, Zoe had finished packing a light duffel bag.  
-GRANDMA! – she called  
-Yes, honey? – answered Sally from the kitchen.  
-I'm done packing. I'll be in my room. Can you call me when they get here?  
-Sure thing, Zo-Zo. – answered Sally, using the nickname her daughter had given to Zoe when they had first met. – You want some cookies for the trip?

If there was one obsession Zoe and her father shared (and her mother, even though she would never admit it) was their love for Sally's blue cookies.  
-Yes, please! – she said, still supporting a light blush from the use of the nickname.  
Sally came to the living room already holding a paper bag.  
-Don't forget to share them with your mother and father.  
-But they'll eat them all! Especially Dad! – Sally shot her granddaughter a stern look – Yes, grandma. – she ended up answering, resigned.

Sally smiled. And Zoe saw her own smile there, as well as her father's. It seemed to be a family thing.  
-Good. Now go on. I'll call you when they get here. And no cookies until Percy and Artemis get here!

Zoe huffed with indignation but obeyed non the less. Sally could be scary when she wanted. She kind of knew why her father was the way he was.

Zoe went up to her room. It used to be her father's. The walls were still painted the same shade of blue, but now it had some silver, gold and brown touches. One wall, the one with the door to the hallway, was stacked with drawings made by her of everything and anything: her family, Percy's adventures…  
Another wall was covered by shelves which displayed several items, al of them mementos from the weekends she spent with her parents. The third wall had her bed next to it, as well as the window to the fire exit. The Moonlace flowers still rested on the window sill. That had been an awkward story to hear.  
Finally, the fourth wall was fully occupied by a closet full of clothes, mainly due to her uncle Apollo and Aphrodite, who loved to spoil her. Aphrodite particularly enjoyed to put makeup on her, though like her mother, Zoe loathed the thing.  
Hestia usually didn't gift her things, but when she did, they were always very useful. Hera was much like Hestia, though her visits were rarer.

-Zoe!  
-Yes, Grandma?  
-While you wait, you can tidy up your room. Okay, honey? Okay!

The girl took a good look around her bedroom and sweat dropped. Another thing she had in common with Percy was that they were terrible at cleaning up. But, as she had learned long ago, throwing a fit would only get her cookie privileges revoked.

Sighing, she started to undergo the arduous task that was cleaning up all the clothes and trash from the floor.

Just as she was about to be done. She heard the doorbell ring.  
-I'll get it! – she screamed, anxious to be gone for the weekend.  
Zoe raced to the door and opened it, only to be met with a man she had never seen before.  
"No, not a man." She corrected herself mentally "A satyr."  
-Hi! – said the satyr – My name's Grover Underwood. I'm a friend of Sally's. Is she there.  
Grover Underwood. Her father's best friend.  
-Sure. Come in.

Zoe looked calm on the outside but inside, she was full-on panic mode. Her parents had warned her multiple times that this could happen, as had Sally.  
Speaking of whom:  
-Honey, is it Per… Hey, Grover. What are you doing here? – Sally had stopped dead on her tracks, cleaning her hands on a towel. For a brief moment, her eyes locked with Zoe's and she managed to assure her that everything would be fine. They were prepared for a situation like this.  
-Hey, Sally. Can we talk for a sec? Alone?  
Sally seemed to ponder for a few moments.  
-Sure. Zoe, why don't you go do your homework? – It was a blatant lie. Zoe was home-schooled but they needed an excuse and was there a better one than this?  
-Sure, Ma.

Zoe quickly climbed the stairs and entered her room. Then, as silently as Artemis had taught her, she got out and listened in on the conversation.  
-She has to go to camp, Sally. I haven't smelled a half-blood this powerful since Percy! – he was only partially correct. She wasn't really a half-blood.  
-I was afraid this would happen. I had no idea when we adopted her. Only when Percy came to visit me did he put me up to speed. – Zoe resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Sally was remembering the story they had practiced. Though that was to be expected. It had been her idea, after all.  
-Did he tell you who it was?  
-…No.  
-It doesn't matter. Her scent is so powerful it's a miracle she hasn't been attacked yet. Perhaps Percy's residual aura has kept them away. But t won't last forever. She looks to be almost thirteen anyway, so she should be claimed soon.  
-You're right. I'll go talk to her.

Zoe quickly made her way back to her room.  
Sally came in and immediately grabbed the duffel bag Zoe had packed previously.  
-You heard that, didn't you? Good. You'll have to go to Camp. Don't panic, keep to your story and everything will be fine. Your dad will be there as soon as he senses you entered the barrier. You can talk to him about anything and since he is the director of the Camp, it won't raise suspicion. Stay safe, honey. Promise me that, okay?  
-I'll try.  
Sally smiled sadly  
-That's all I ask.

In no time, Zoe was out the door after a last kiss form her grandmother, in a cab with Grover, climbing Half-Blood Hill and past the barrier.

Opening his arms wide, Grover said:  
-Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey, everyone, been a while. As usual, I didn't stick to my promises.**

 **I know I should really try to fix this problem but I don't do it on purpose. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

 **I don't really have much to say except leave a review if you feel like it. It's a real bummer to pour your heart and soul into something and see it rewarded with just two or three people commenting on it.**

 **On another note, I just began University, so my life's a little hectic.**

 **Oh, and I think I forgot to do this on the previous chapter so a HUGE shout out to** **gandharmtare** **for the massive help he gave me with the prophecy for this story.**

 **Also, the poll on my profile remains open for now.**

 **I think that's all folks! See you next time.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time writing a real story. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **All rights for** **Love of My Life** **belong to Queen, Freddie Mercury and Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I appreciate any reviews.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **ZOE**

Zoe marvelled at the sight before her. Her parents had told her stories, but nothing could compare to the beauty of the real thing.  
-Come on! – urged Grover – I need to take you to the Camp Director.

Zoe followed Grover to what she knew as the Big House from her father's stories. On the porch was a centaur. The girl knew who this was, but she wasn't supposed to, so she kept quiet.

-Chiron! Called Grover – I have a new camper with me.  
-Grover, my boy, I can see that. Who might you be?  
-I'm Zoe. And you.  
-I'm Chiron, young lady.  
-THE Chiron? From the myths?  
-The one and only. Don't worry, child, it's normal to find all of this weird at first. The Camp Director will explain everything to you. Do go on, Grover, he's probably already waiting inside. We'll talk later. – he finished, casting a glance at Zoe without her noticing it.  
-Will do Chiron. Come on, Zoe.

The daughter of Percy followed the Lord of the Wild into the Big House, stopping at a closed door that probably led to an office. Just as the Satyr was about to knock, the door opened revealing just that. And her father too.  
-G-man!  
-Hey, Perce. Been a while.  
-Sure did, buddy. We'll have to catch up soon, but you know I got to do this right now.  
-Sure, man. I'll be around for some time. I haven't seen Juniper in forever! Pretty sure she'll come after me with a club.  
-Good luck with that. See you soon!

Zoe entered the office and Percy closed the door. She only had time to spot a simple desk and a grand piano before a bright light filled the room, revealing her mother, who immediately engulfed her in a hug, with her father joining in.  
-oh, my baby girl. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just hopped it would be much later.  
-It's okay, mom. You trained me for this. I can do well in here. There will be no problem. Seriously.  
-It's not just that. We're afraid of what Zeus might do if he finds out. And people believe you'll be turning thirteen soon. That's the limit I imposed on the Gods to claim their children. I don't know what will happen if we don't.

-Let's worry about that when the time comes. – Reassured Zoe – I think it's time for me to go out. People might start to get suspicious. And what even are you doing here, Mom?!  
-Don't worry kid. No God or Goddess can see what is happening inside my office besides me and your mother. It's fine. And these things usually have time so we're safe. Come here.

Percy raised his daughter in is arms and carried her to the piano, making her sit on the bench with him. Artemis sat on Percy's lap. The God began to play and Zoe, recognizing the melody and whom Percy had taught how to play, fell in sync with her father. They played for ten minutes, a soft melody that brought memories of all the times they spent together. Then, Percy changed songs and began singing. Zoe, who didn't know this one, let him do the work.

Love of my life, you've hurt me.

You've broken my heart

And now you leave me.

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back,

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me.

Love of my life, don't leave me.

You've taken my love,

(all my love)

You now desert me.

Love of my life, can't you see?

(please bring it back)

Bring it back, bring it back,

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me.

You will remember

When this is blown over,

And everything's all by the way.

When I grow older

I will be there at your side

To remind you how I still love you.

I still love you.

Back, hurry back.

Please, bring it back home to me

Because you don't know

What it means to me.

Love of my life.

Love of my life.

When Percy finished, he hugged his daughter tightly.  
-You have to go now. You'll be staying in my cabin, like all unclaimed demigods. Anything you need, just come talk with me. I don't care if it raises suspicion. All that matters is your safety. Got it?

-Ok, Dad.  
-That's my little girl. Now go kick some ass!

Zoe waved one last goodbye and exited the office and the Big House. Chiron was waiting.  
-Are you more clarified now?  
-Yeah, Lord Percy explained everything to me. – She hated calling her father Lord, as did he, but she had to keep up appearances.  
-I'm sure he did. Now come, it's lunch time.

Zoe followed the white centaur to the dinning pavilion.  
She had put on a brave face in front of her parents, but she was actually really nervous about all of this. Her parents had told her about the prophecy, after all and Zoe feared it was beginning to happen.

She had no idea how right she was.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello guys! Another chapter out. Sorry if it is a bit on the short side, but I have a big test in two days and I haven't even began studying. Now beware, cause I'm about to go on a rant here.**

 **First of all, I know I suck at keeping my promises. But life sometimes gets in the way. A very dear family member of mine has passed away recently and I felt really bad for a long time. And College also sucks out a bit of my time with all the papers and reports I have to do. Even during Christmas vacation. So, I'll try to post at least one chapter very month. More I can't promise (not even sure if I can keep this one).**

 **Second of all, and I know most people don't read these but I'm gonna say it anyway: a simple review goes a long way in helping increase my willingness to write. It's rather discouraging to spend several hours writing only to get two or three reviews. It makes me wonder if I'm doing a good enough job and if people actually like what I wrote. On the contrary, if I see you like it and comment on it, I will try to put out a chapter sooner because it makes me want to write more.**

 **This brings me to my third point. My other story, The Fated Prophecy, hasn't been updated in a while, due to some reasons that I've already stated above and others, mainly the lack of feedback from the readers. Rest assured, I will not abandon it, but the ending probably won't be as action packed as I was hoping, because I kind of want to just get it out there and be done with it. It's starting to bug me out and the reason I write stuff is to feel better and I don't want to keep writing something that's starting to bother me and drag it for a hundred more chapters. So three more chapters and that's (most likely) it.**

 **Fourth point: the poll on my profile is now closed. You have spoken and my next story is, per majority vote, a PercyxZoe story. Now I know these have been done to death, as have Pertemis and Chaos stories but, as always, I have a little twist planned, so keep up with me, please.  
I already had something written for all of the options, so I should be able to put up a teaser in no time. **

**This is about everything I had to say but I'm not done. As all of you probably know, a Legend has passed away recently: Stan The Man is no longer with us. It was a truly tragic loss to all of us. He inspired hundreds of thousands to follow their passions. He was a great man and he will be missed. Stan Lee, you may not have won any Oscars, but you surely won a permanent place in all of our hearts. Excelsior, my friend!**

 **NOW, I'm done. I know I'm late but I actually started to write this before he died, so there's that. As always, leave a review and thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story.**

 **Also, I hopped you had the most amazing holydays and a good 2019 for everyone!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **ZOE**

Zoe walked in to the dinning pavilion. It was surreal, in a way. She had always hoped to see Camp Half-Blood in person, one day. To visit the place that held so many of her Dad's happy memories. And yet, now that she was here, she hoped it was all a dream. Because she knew of the Prophecy. She knew there would be trouble up ahead.

A cough brought her out form her own thoughts. The daughter of Artemis and Perseus looked ahead to see Chiron looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze. The old centaur indicated for her to stand next to him.  
-Campers! – He shouted, calling for attention – We have a new camper joining us today. Please welcome Zoe Jackson!

The campers looked above her head, as if expecting something to happen. She knew they were hoping for a claiming, but the Godling knew better. Not that she minded, she knew how much trouble her parents would be in if it got out she was their daughter.

Chiron sighed. It seemed he had been expecting this as well.  
-Don't worry child. Not many are immediately claimed. But you are turning thirteen soon, are you not?  
-In a week. – Zoe could've lied, could've said she was younger. But the old centaur would see right through it. So she stuck to her cover story.  
-I see. You'll definitely be claimed by then. The Gods did swear on the Styx after all. You can go sit at Lord Perseus' table. As the Patron of Heroes, he takes in all unclaimed demigods until they are claimed.

Zoe headed to the table Chiron had pointed out. There were four other kids in it. Two of them were boys, identical with dark-blonde hair, soft brown eyes and freckles on their noses. They looked to be around eleven years old. There was a girl with red hair, almost orange, reaching her waist and violet eyes. She seemed to be nine. Lastly, there was another girl, this one around thirteen years old, with brown hair, emerald green eyes, rosy cheeks and a confident smile. 

-Hi, I'm Amanda. That's Layla and the twins are Zack and Cody. – The brown haired girl introduced herself and the other three occupants of the table.  
-I'm Zoe. I assume you're our cabin's counsellor?  
-Not really. Usually people don't stay in Lord Percy's cabin long enough to actually be called a counsellor. They didn't earn the right, you could say. SO usually the oldest one in there assumes the responsibility until they are claimed. The mantle passes to the next oldest in that scenario.

Zoe had slightly misjudged their ages. Turned out Amanda was actually twelve, turning thirteen in three months, Layla was eight and the twins were nine.

When it was their turn to sacrifice to the Gods, Zoe followed her new cabin mates to the brazier, where she sacrificed some to her mother and father. The latter sent her a discreet smile from the head table when she turned to head back to her seat.

The rest of lunch was spent with Zoe making casual conversation with the rest of the table. They left a little early so that she could leave her stuff in the cabin, before they headed off to whatever activities they had planned for the afternoon. Speaking of which:  
-Hey, Amanda, what kind of activities do we do here?  
-Well, there's the pretty normal ones like canoe practice, and basketball and other ball games. OF, and the climbing wall, except it has lava running down the wall. Other than those you have some more combat oriented activities, like archery and sword practice. There's also the optional Ancient Greek and Mythology class. And, of course, the regular games of Capture the Flag.  
-Today's Tuesday. – Interjected Layla – So we'll have archery and sword practice. Then we have about an hour to ourselves before dinner comes around.

-Nice to know. Thank you, girls.  
-No problem! – beamed Amanda. – Also, we have fifteen minutes to get to the Arena for Sword practice so, do hurry up if you don't mind.

Zoe quickly stuffed her things by the bunk that was going to be hers from now on. She hurried to the door, stopping briefly to take a good look around. The inside of Cabin Fifteen **(A.N: I changed the numbers on purpose. I know there's already a Cabin 15 on cannon)** had a good lighting that made all the intricate details and patterns on the walls show. The floor was the colour of sand on a bright sunny day while the roof was enchanted to show the outside sky. There were two separate wings: one for the boys and another for the girls, each one with their own private bathrooms. A common room with a big classic piano as a centre piece was the last component of the Cabin.  
On the outside, the walls were low, made of a similar material to Cabin Three. They were carved to look like waves, and if the light it them just right, they seemed to move. The door was topped by a ginormous hour glass, the same shape the windows had. The roof seemed to be held by what appeared to be copies of Riptide and Eternity.

-Come on! – Zack's (or was it Cody's?) shout brought Zoe back to reality and she hurried to the Arena. Inside she found a fairly huge crowd already waiting, a crowd which they joined. 

On the floor of the Arena were two people Zoe recognized from her father's stories: Will Solace and Nico DiAngelo. Her cousin and second cousin, respectively.  
Zoe and her cabin mates, being in one of the front rows, actually managed to hear their conversation.  
-Nico, you know I suck with a sword. And I have archery classes to give!  
-Don't lie to me, Solace! I know Chiro is teaching the advanced class and you don't get your beginners one until after this lesson. And I need someone to help me because Percy got stuck with his Camp Director duties.  
-Can't he be in more than one place at the same time?  
-He can, but he's already here, on Olympus solving some dispute between Ares and Apollo, and a part of him is always with the Hunters.  
-Why don't you use one of them, then?  
-Cause I want to demonstrate what they are going to be doing and having someone half decent helps. Come on, Will, I'll make it up to you! – Nico said with a slightly sultry voice at the end.

-Ah, fine! And wipe that smug smile off your face, DiAngelo, before I revoke your McDonalds privileges for a month!  
-Yeah, yeah, love you too.

Having finished their conversation, Nico cleared his throat:  
-Alright everyone! I'll be teaching this class today without Percy's help, because he got caught up with his duties as Camp Director. Now, I'll be showing some moves that you'll try to copy later. These are some basic moves that every fighter must learn, and we'll be working on it for most of the summer. Pay attention.

Nico proceeded to use will as a testing dummy for a series of moves. The poor son of Apollo, for all his worth as an archer and a healer, was crappy – at best – with a sword, so he couldn't do anything except sit there and take it like a man.

When Nico finished, he ordered everyone to get down to the floor of the Arena, partner up and try to imitate what he had done. He would be walking around correcting what had to be corrected. Unfortunately, there was an odd number of people so Zoe was stuck without a partner. Fortunately, Nico noticed this.  
-Hey, you're the new camper, am I right? Stuck without a partner?  
-That's me. Seems like it. What do I do now?  
-You can partner up with me. I'll try to go easy on you. Come on, kid, show me what you got!

Nico raised his Stygian Iron sword. Zoe raised her own lumpy, misbalanced, too-long-for-her-grip sword that she had chosen from a pile when she had first gotten to the Arena. The daughter of Artemis attacked first. Nico easily parried, but his eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. This girl had spunk! And she was a natural! Her movements were so easy, so carefree and flew into each other so easily that Nico found himself having to get a bit serious.

They exchanged blows for about ten minutes before Nico managed to disarm her and thus effectively win the fight.  
-Well, I think we'll have to put you in a more advanced class, new girl. Your talent with a sword is amazing! Have you ever been trained before?

Before Zoe could come up with a plausible lie, slow clapping was heard. The crowd that had been watching them, because a crowd had formed in the meantime, all turned to see Percy entering the Arena.

-Bravo! – He said – She almost got you there, Nico.  
-She wished. – grumbled the son of Hades. But he had to admit, there had been a few times when he actually had to put no small amount of effort to get out of trouble.  
-Imagine what she could do with a sword that actually felt balanced in her hand! – commented the God.  
Nico's eyes went wide open and Zoe feigned surprise:  
-You could tell?  
-Of course I could, kiddo. I've been handling weapons a little longer than you have. I got an eye for those things. Plus, Artemis is always telling me I should be more attentive of my surroundings, so that's what I try to do. Pay attention to the little things. That's how I saw you trying to compensate for the extra length and weight of that sword. Good job.  
-Thank you.  
-Hum. Nico's right, we'll have to put you in more advanced classes. But for now, what do you say to a duel? – Inquired Percy, summoning Eternity  
-I'm not sure if that's a good idea. – She answered, faking nervousness, while simultaneously giving him the stink eye  
"What is he trying to do, expose us?" She thought angrily to herself.  
-Nonsense! – Exclaimed Percy – Look, I'll give you an advantage. I won't dual wield AND I will use my left hand only.  
-I'm still not sure…  
-Come on, kiddo! Don't tell me you're a sour looser…

He smirked. He got her. His daughter was very competitive, a trait she got form her mother (and him, even if Percy wouldn't admit this to anyone but himself) and she hated to loose. More than that, she hated being called a sour looser, even if she was one, sometimes.  
-You're on!  
-Awesome! Here, take this. Wouldn't be exactly a fair fight if you hadn't a balanced sword.  
Zoe felt a decrease in the weight of her necklace signalling the charm was missing at the same time Percy "summoned" a sword for her, and she knew he had just fooled everyone. But the attentive eyes of a certain son of Apollo caught the disappearance of the charm, and the smirk that appeared on her face.

Percy gave Zoe the sword. No matter how many times she saw it, it would always amaze her. The sword was a Greek Xyphos, approximately three feet in length. It had a round pommel with a diamond in it. The handle had a fairly simple leather wrap, the leather being a soft brown colour. The cross guard was coloured silver and had the shape of a crescent moon. The blade itself was made of a blend of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Orthritic Silver, which gave it a slightly golden tint that shined silver if the light hit it at the right angle. The cross guard, pommel and the blade itself were decorated with inscriptions and reliefs made of Adamantium, one of the strongest (mortal) metals in existence, only found at the bottom of the deepest underwater trenches.

Zoe attacked first. Her father easily parried the horizontal slash of her sword, before twisting his arm in an upwards fashion, forcing her to disengage in order to keep her sword in her hands. Before she could take a deeper breath and reassess her plan, Percy was on top of her striking with a series of slashes and jabs she was only able to defend due to sheer luck. Percy had always been a great swordsman, and though he was right handed, his left-hand skills were nothing to scoff at. And regular training/sparring with Artemis had only made him that more skilled.

Eternity passing mere millimetres above her head brought her back to reality.  
"Damn it, Dad, are you trying to kill me?!" she thought, her mind going back to one of the first lessons Percy had ever taught her.  
"Don't lose focus." He had said "Allow your eyes to wander and take in every detail, but never let your brain stray away from your opponent. They can and will use the distraction against you."

The duel went on for two more minutes, which felt like an eternity to Zoe. Fighting her father was always a huge challenge, even when he handicapped himself like this, and she had never, not even once, managed to beat him.  
This only added to her already big frustration, which made her start getting bolder in her attacks and taking more risks. Which proved to be her doom, as she overextended a vertical slash, leaving her unbalanced and her right side was completely exposed. Percy capitalised on that opening, striking her sword hard and following with a whack in her side.

Zoe grumbled quietly on the floor about stupid fathers who didn't know how to pull back on their strikes (though fortunately no one heard her) but graciously accepted the hand he extended to her, identical grins on their faces.  
Then, before any of them could say anything, a new voice said:  
-That was quite impressive.

Zoe turned her head so fast that her hair wiped out behind her, smacking anyone close enough in the face.  
-Mo… My Lady. – She caught herself on time, managing to keep her identity secret for a bit longer.  
The Goddess of the Moon stood there, the entire Hunt behind her, sending Zoe what some would describe as a predatory smile, but Zoe could see the pride, love and affection behind it.  
-Well, I could certainly use a Huntress like you. What do you say about joining the Hunt?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **It is still February where I live. So, technically, I kept my promise.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**DISCLAIMER:** **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, as well as the characters.**

 **This is just a fanfiction. If you haven´t at least read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, you probably won´t understand half of the story.**

 **The story will be written focusing on different characters every so often (Heroes of Olympus style).**

 **This is my first time. Also, English is not my native language and I would like if you pointed out any mistakes in the reviews.**

 **I appreciate any reviews and ideas.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **ARTEMIS**

The Moon Goddess was feeling several things at the same time. Irritation, pride, mild anger and severe annoyance. Irritation because that satyr friend of Percy managed to find her daughter's scent, thus forcing her to be brought to Camp, were she faced the danger of exposure; pride in her daughter, so young and already so strong (she was aware Percy was majorly holding back, but he was still a full-powered God, and an Olympian at that, and Zoe was only one year old); mild anger directed at Percy for hitting their daughter that hard (again, she was aware it was a spar and it could've been worse, and Percy would never, ever, in a million years, hurt their daughter beyond the occasional spar… but she was a mother); and annoyance at the whole _being-forced-to-hide-the-truth_ situation in general.

All of her motherly instincts screamed at her to go and hug her daughter, but she had to maintain their story. She couldn't let Zeus find out about Zoe. Chaos knew what he would do to her.

-I'm honoured for the offer, Milady, but I'm afraid I must refuse, at least for now. I have just gotten to Camp, and I'd like to see more of it. Besides, I am still unclaimed.  
-None of that is a problem. But I won't force you to join. You must chose it of your own free will. I will be waiting if you ever decide to change your mind. – Artemis patted Zoe's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Though this action didn't go unnoticed by a couple of eyes.

-I'll be taking my Hunters to the archery range, now. Percy, wanna come?  
-Sorry, love, but I have some business to deal with in my office, with Chiron's help. I'll see you at dinner, or maybe sooner if I manage to get rid of… _that.  
_ -What's _that_?  
-Paperwork, Laurel. He dreads it. Come along, now, and leave your brother to his misery.  
-My Lady, if I may ask you a favour?  
-What is it, nephew?  
Will smiled at her aunt:  
-I have an archery class to teach right about now. You wouldn't mind leaving a few targets free, would you?  
-Not at all. – The Goddess of the Hunt took on a pensive look – Yes, this might be a good opportunity to test your prowess with the bow. Archery is one of the most important combat skills, after all.

Form the corner of her eye, Zoe could see her dad rolling his eyes and using his hand to imitate Artemis talking. The girl made a huge effort not to laugh, but her mother caught him anyway.  
-I saw that, fish brain!  
-Yeah, yeah, love you too. See you later, Moonbeam! Oh, and, Zoe… Keep the sword.

Artemis huffed at his sudden exit but Zoe could see her mother was more amused than annoyed. The two women looked eyes and Artemis mouthed "Kelp for brains!" which caused the younger of the two to let out an undignified snort, covering it up with a sudden fit of the coughs.  
Will, who was watching the two, once more narrowed his eyes, a suspicion forming in his mind.

After assuring everyone she was fine, Zoe followed both campers and hunters to the archery range. Zoe was proficient with a bow, her mom had made sure of that. But she couldn't really show it to everyone. Her and her dad's earlier stunt with the spar had surely raised some suspicion already. She couldn't everyone seeing just how _natural_ she was with the bow too. 

-Alright, everyone, grab a bow! – shouted the son of Apollo.  
Zoe proceeded to get the bow that felt worse in her hand. Hopefully that would allow her to make it seem she had no idea what she was doing.

Will spent about an hour showing them the basic stance for holding the bow and calling them up one by one for a couple of shots. Zoe deliberately missed most of hers, confident no one noticed she was doing it on purpose.  
-You're not completely hopeless, - said Will – Your bow is not right for you _at all._ With a bit of training, I think will make a great archer out of you, someday.  
-You have a keen eye, Will. – Confirmed the Goddess of Archery – I'd wager if she had the right bow, she wouldn't even miss the target at all.  
-I wouldn't go as far as that, Lady Artemis. She is still untrained.  
-How about a wager, then? You against her. Two minutes. Most arrows on the centre of the target win.  
-I don't think that's a good idea. – said Will.  
-I'll sweeten the deal. If you win… - Artemis started to whisper on her nephew's ear. By the end of it, his face was tinted red and Artemis had a smirk on her face.  
-Ok. – agreed the son of Apollo.

Zoe focused on the mental connection she had with her parents  
"MOM!" she screamed in her head "What are you thinking!?"  
"Come on Zoe, just think on the look on everyone's faces when you win!"  
"Win what?" inquired Percy's voice in both of their heads, to which Artemis proceeded to explain the whole ordeal.  
"Oh, I'm so going there to see it!"  
"Percy, no! You have paperwork to finish."  
"But Artyyyyy…"  
"No is no."  
"Fiiiine."

-Zoe, give me your sword. – Artemis took the sword from her hand and a bright light covered it. Its shape started to change. The light died down and in her hands was a bow with the same colour scheme of the sword. Zoe felt nothing around her neck and realised it was _her_ bow. – This bow should be perfect for you. Now, to your places. The competition is about to start.

Zoe and Will both got on their positions. When Artemis gave the sign, they started to fire. Zoe was purposely missing the centre of the target. But when she saw Will on the lead, her competiveness took over and she started to shoot for real.  
-Time's up! – shouted the Moon Goddess. Both competitors stopped firing.  
Zoe made a quick count of the arrows and her only thought was "Oh crap!"  
-It's… a tie! – exclaimed Will, amazed.  
"Crap! Crap! Crap!" kept ringing on Zoe's head.  
-No, it's your victory, Will. – Proclaimed Artemis – I may have helped young Zoe a little after the one minute mark. The look on your face, though…

Artemis broke down laughing then and there. She quickly calmed herself down, her laughter reduced to giggles:  
-My apologies. It seems as if my husband is rubbing off on me. Of course, you will get your prize, Will.  
-Thank you, milady. – was his answer. He was still a bit stunned. – I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. You're free to go back to your Cabins. I'll see you all at dinner.

"Zoe…" her mother's voice sounded in her head "Meet me and your father by the beach after curfew."  
"But the Harpies…"  
"Wouldn't dare lay a single feather on you." interrupted Percy "You smell like a Goddess. They would be afraid to even be in your presence."  
"If you say so. I'll see you at the pavilion, mom and dad."  
"See you soon, sweetie. We're very proud of you." finished Artemis.

Zoe followed Amanda, Zack, Cody and Layla back to their Cabin. There, she spent an hour making small talk with everyone and playing some card games until the conch horn sounded. Unlike the rest of the Cabins, which lined up by seniority, the dwellers of Cabin Fifteen just randomly got in place. Layla was the one who ended up front.

They got to the Pavilion and went to the line so they could sacrifice to the Gods. When Layla dumped half a burger in the fire, a holographic symbol appeared above her head: a pair of crossed torches, violet in colour, like her eyes.  
-Hail Layla Crooke, daughter of Hecate. The Goddess of Magic and the Mist, the Lady of Crossroads! – Chiron kneeled, which everyone, bar the two (known) Gods, imitated.

The Centaur rose and got back to his seat, next to Percy.  
-Another demigod who leaves your cabin, Perseus.  
-I've already told you five times to call me Percy. And that was in the last four hours! – Percy jested – I'm happy for her. I may be a God now, but it's barely been a year. I still remember quite freshly what it's like to be on the other side. I actually had to remember Hecate about her. She has been quite busy with her folk on the other side of the Ocean.  
-And what about the newest addition to your cabin? Your adopted sister, at that.  
The Trainer of Heroes said it in a tone that yelled "Something smells fishy here and I know you know what it is".  
-You know there's nothing I can tell you, Chiron. A demigod's claiming is to be left up to the parent. I am obliged by my domain of Heroes to tell you nothing.  
-And yet you still intervened.  
-You know my mom is clear sighted. I merely confirmed what she already suspected, and convinced her to sign Zoe up for some classes that might help her out when she inevitably ended up here. – The God of Time lied easily. He had practiced many times before in the mirror.  
Chiron merely hummed. The Centaur allowed the pause to extend for a while longer before he said:  
-She is turning thirteen next week. If she's not claimed by then, I will have to bring this matter up to the council, in accord to the oath _you_ made them swear to.  
Percy merely nodded. That was the last they talked for the remainder of the meal.

Meanwhile, at the Hades table, Will was pleading with Nico:  
-Come on, pleeeeeaaaaaase?  
-No.  
-Nico, I know you want to do it too!  
-No I don't.  
-Liar.  
Nico visibly furrowed his brow.  
-I hate that you can do that.  
-Perks of being a son of the God of Truth. Now, will you do it or not?  
-I'm not sure that is a good idea.  
-No one will notice! Consider it your payment for the way I helped you out today.  
The son of Hades remained silent.  
-Doctor's orders?  
More silence.  
-I'll allow twice the amount of monthly visits to McDonald's.  
-Deal. Meat me at my Cabin.  
-Do I have to?  
-This was your idea, Solace.  
-Fine. See you then!  
With a quick peck on the cheek, Will got back to his table, leaving a grumbling Nico behind.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep. Zoe made full use of the stealth skill her mother taught her and sneaked out to the beach, where she met with Percy and Artemis.  
The Goddess of the Moon wasted no time in nearly hugging her daughter to death, provoking a lot of pained gasps from said daughter. When she was finally released, she sighed in relief, though it was short as her father quickly took her mother's place.  
-I was so worried! – exclaimed the Goddess of the Hunt – I thought we wouldn't have to go through this so soon.  
-I'm fine, Mom. You guys trained me for this. I'll be kicking ass in no time.  
-I'm proud of you, baby. You did very well today. I had to get serious during our spar. – joked Percy. Then, his tone turned serious – Chiron suspects something. But I'm not sure what he knows. But he was dead serious when he said he would bring this matter to the council if Zoe isn't claimed by her birthday.  
There was a pregnant pause after that.  
-What are you planning to do about that? – inquired the young immortal.  
The older God and Goddess shared a private look.  
-We'll cross that bridge when we get there. – declared Artemis – For now, let's just enjoy each other's company before you have to go to bed and we have to play pretend for another day.

The family of three hugged under the light of the Full Moon and next to the High Tide, blissfully unaware of the figures hiding in the shadows of the forest.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I'm SO sorry. University is a time stealer. But I'm on vacation now, so let's see how it goes.**


End file.
